Moments
by Hendelnor
Summary: Snippets from moments in the lives of our favorite pair (RoLo) and how they may or could have interacted with each other. Other characters are mentioned. These are in no specific chronological order.***DISCLAIMER - I do not own these wonderful characters. Marvel does. The stories are all mines.***
1. Early Morning Encounter

**Chapter 1 - Early Morning Encounter**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Logan encounters Ororo after returning from his night of brawling_

* * *

The hairs on the back of her slender neck stood at attention and her heart rate picked up a few paces. Ororo took a few deep breaths, in a futile attempt to calm herself from her bending position in front of the opened refrigerator door. Only one person was responsible for raising her hackles in such a way. Logan, the Wolverine. It had been a month since he took up residency in the hallowed halls of Xavier's mansion and this constant reaction he triggered in her whenever he was near was beginning to unnerve her. Her reaction to the volatile man confused her to say the least, especially knowing that he was rude, unrefined and downright mean. She sighed softly and gathered her ingredients for her late night snack in her arms and bumped the refrigerator door closed with her behind. She turned and placed the items on the kitchen island counter and looked over to where he was casually leaning against the back door frame perusing her and acknowledged him.

"Wolverine. I am assuming you are now getting in?"

His enhanced senses had enabled him to hear the change of pace of her heartbeat, as he silently made his way into the back door of the kitchen. He silently chuckled, chucking her reaction up to the fact that all of them feared him at this circus masquerading as a school. Noticing her enticing position before the refrigerator, he had taken a minute or two to admire her perfectly rounded ass. Her ass cheeks were the perfect size and he determined a perfect fit for his tainted hands. He had noticed everything about her and wanted her from the very first moment he laid eyes on her. Hell, a man had to be blind not to notice her exotic beauty, elegance and intelligence. Even his inner beast had stirred at her presence. But knowing the almighty, untouchable goddess wouldn't take kindly to his impure thoughts, he had shifted his attentions to the classical beauty of the red headed doctor.

"Did I miss curfew?"

Ororo chose to ignore his snide comment. She eyed his blood stained wife beater and ripped jeans. She arched a well-shaped brow at him and replied, "Glad you made it back in one piece. Would you like something to eat?"

He smirked when he saw her taking in his attire. "Ain't my blood. It's a mixture of da other dumbasses." He pushed away from where he was leaning against the door frame, locked the door and strolled to the other side leading out of the kitchen, intent on heading to his room for some shuteye. "Nuttin' ta eat fer me."

She didn't have to asked, already privy to his outrageous habits of cage fighting and brawling. "Alright. Goodnight Wolverine."

He turned, flashed her a rare smile and winked at her. "It's already mornin' Storm."

Before she could reply, he was gone. She simply shook her head and smiled softly, committing that handsome smile of his to memory.


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 2 - Birthday Surprise**

 **Relationship Status - pre**

 _SUMMARY: Logan reluctantly attends Ororo's birthday party and manages to surprise her_

* * *

All this pomp and circumstance was positively nauseating and pissing him off. He had to get away, but it was too early in the day to patron Harry's, even at his standards. The children and staff were setting up for the surprise birthday party they planned for Ororo. She was off on a goodwill mission with Chuck, so they used the opportunity to get everything together for the resident dorm mother. Logan purposefully strode to the kitchen to grab that six pack he had in the refrigerator and make a beeline to his cool down spot in the woods behind the mansion.

He was almost out the door when Rogue cornered him. "Hey shug. Can ya help meh with setting up some tables?"

Logan growled. "Sorry Marie. On my way outta here for a while."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "Aww come on Logan. It's fah Miss Munroe. E'vryone is pitching in."

Unable to refuse her anything, Logan replied grouchily, "Fine, but don't ask me ta do anythin' else when I'm done."

Rogue graced him with the smile she reserved just for him. "Thank you shugah." She pulled him towards the recreational room where everyone was busy setting up. He did the job he was commissioned to do, then went about his business.

Later on in the evening, the party was in full swing. Ororo was beyond surprised when it was revealed what they did for her. Normally, she will spend her birthday in quiet reflection, but the party was a pleasant and welcomed surprise, especially knowing that the children were involved. From where she stood conversing with Rogue and Kitty, she quietly observed Logan leaning against the wall in the furthest and darkest corner of the room. She was unable to see his face, but from his body language, she knew he was uncomfortable in the festive setting and probably wishing he was causing mayhem somewhere. She also knew that the fact that there was no alcohol at the party because of the children, contributed to his discomfort.

Ororo excused herself from the two young mutants and made her way over to where he was. Logan shifted when he noticed her walking over to him with that smile he adored on her gorgeous face. He stood up tall and folded his arms across his chest. "Hello Logan."

He grunted his response.

"Why do you not join the others instead of standing here all alone?"

Her melodic voice was doing funny things to his insides. "I'm fine Storm. Ya know this ain't my kinda scene."

She laughed lightly. "I know. However, I wish for you to enjoy the evening along with everyone else."

"Nah, I'm headin' out soon." He turned around and grabbed a haphazardly wrapped present he had placed on the corner table when he came in. He held the gift out to her with a mumbled 'Happy Birthday'.

Ororo stared at the gift then at him, a look of utter disbelief on her face. She took the gift from him, automatically knowing from the shape of it, it was a flower pot of some kind. She unwrapped the gift and was stunned further at the beautifully designed flower pot filled with soil with a delicate orchid plant in the middle of it. Orchids were one of her favorite plants, how he knew that, she did not know. Logan took pleasure in seeing the joy on her face when she saw the plant. He had overheard Jean saying that Ororo adored the flower.

She looked up at him with the most magnificent smile he had ever seen. "Thank you Logan. I absolutely love this." Without warning, she tiptoed and placed a gentle kiss to his whiskered cheek.

He stiffened at the unexpected contact. His inner beast rejoiced, itching to come out. One word resonated in his head...Mine. He ignored the beast and nodded his head at her. "Yeah, well, yer welcome."

She laughed again, the musical sound making his jeans tightened. "I know you are itching to leave now, so enjoy the rest of your evening. Thank you again Logan."

He grunted and wished her goodnight and left the room as quietly as he came. He left Ororo with the most brilliant smile on her face and everyone else wondering what brought it on.


	3. Suspension

**Chapter 3 - Suspension**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo suspends Logan from the team after he yet again fails to follow her orders_

* * *

To say Ororo was pissed was the understatement of the year. The occupants of the blackbird were each grateful that they weren't Logan, knowing that once they reached their home, he would be on the receiving end of Storm's wrath. Logan sat in the back on the aircraft, seemingly unconcerned about the tension up front. Ororo co-piloted the blackbird with Scott, anger evident in her every movement. When the aircraft was safely docked at home, everyone, knowing what was about to transpire, scrambled to get off the blackbird. As they passed Logan, they gave him sympathetic looks, but he chose ignore to them. He didn't need this shit, didn't need their censure of his actions.

Logan stood up and followed the team members exiting, but before he can fully descend from the aircraft, he was stopped by Ororo's clipped words. "Wolverine? I would like to speak with you. Now!"

Her tone brooked no argument. Logan rolled his eyes. Here we go again, he thought. "Can ya make this quick, Storm?"

Her patience was virtually gone and she was weary from the hard fought battle. She did not relish dealing with Logan and his idiotic antics, but as his team leader she had no choice but to deal with the problem now. She was fed up of having this same conversation with the feral mutant on a constant basis. "We have had this same conversation numerous times, Wolverine. It is either you do not care or words have a tough time penetrating that thick metal-laced skull of yours."

"What yer so up in arms about Storm? Ya know if I didn't do what I did, ya would have been buryin' Gumbo."

"You did not follow protocol!" She angrily retorted. "When I give you an order in the field, I expect you to obey it, no questions! Her outburst was punctuated by a deafening boom of thunder.

Logan growled, his anger quickly boiling to the surface. One thing he will never do is make excuses for who he was."I am what I am, Storm. Ya'll knew this before ya ask me ta join this song and dance."

Ororo rubbed the bridge of her nose, desperately trying to maintain a grip on her fragile control. "Your lone wolf tendencies endanger all of us out on the field."

"Come off it, Storm. My so called lone wolf tendencies have saved a few hides out in the damn field!" He bellowed, all pretense of humoring her out the door.

His arrogant retort was the last straw and Ororo simply erupted. "You know what Wolverine? As your team leader I have no choice but to do this. As of this moment you are officially suspended from the team. No more missions until you are reinstated by me. You got that through that metal head of yours?"

Even though he was expecting a reaction like this, he was genuinely surprised at her words. He stared at her for a few moments, barely trying to keep his anger contained. He rolled his neck and the metal responded. "Ya just did me the biggest favor, Storm." With that, he purposefully strode off the jet and headed to the locker room without a backward glance.

Ororo sighed, releasing the remaining tension. How in the world was she going to make him see that he was needed? That he was an integral part of their team? That he wasn't alone anymore? She momentarily felt a pang of guilt when she realized that the suspension would more than likely be counterproductive and further alienate him. She sighed again, a headache now full blown. As she made her way off the jet, she contemplated how in the Goddess' name she was going to make the oblivious Wolverine see that the team needed him, that the children needed him, that she needed him. She paused at her last thought, the realization of the intensity of her need hitting her full force. She was greatly disturbed knowing that the million dollar question for her now was what the hell was she going to do?


	4. Emotions Running High

**Chapter 4 - Emotions Running High**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Logan has a nightmare and Ororo tries to help him_

* * *

She was passing the adults' wing on her way back to her attic loft, when she froze mid stride. She listened. All was still in the mansion. Just as she started to move again, she heard a groan. When a sharp cry followed, she became alarmed. Moving fast to see where the noise came from, she realized it was from Logan's room. Without thinking and pausing, she made her way to his door. She tentatively knocked twice, knowing he was locked in another one of his nightmares. She contemplated why she was there when she remembered his almost deadly reaction to when Marie woke him out of a nightmare some time ago. She became aware of being naked under her thin cotton nightgown when a chill swept through the hallway. Should she go in? When she heard another rasping cry and louder moans, she paused only an instant before she opened the door a crack and peered in.

Logan was thrashing and tossing on his bed. Ororo quickly stepped in the room, closed the door and leaned back against it. She dared not get close to him while he was trapped in the agony of his nightmare. Again, she wondered why she was there. The bit of moonlight streaming through his window revealed to her his bare chest heaving and his face beaded with sweat. The words coming out of his mouth were incoherent, but communicated his distress. He murmured the name Fox over and over. Ororo inhaled a shaky breath and called out to him. "Logan, wake up." No change. She called out, "Logan! Please wake up. You are having a nightmare." He flayed his arms and tossed his head on the pillow, his teeth bared as he clenched them. She threw caution to the wind and quietly approached the bed. More forcibly she said, "Logan, if you do not wake up, I am going to fry your hairy hide!"

Somehow, her message got through to him. His eyes opened, and as if hinged at the waist, bolted upright. The sheet fell around his middle. Bright Lady, he's naked! Ororo realized. He gulped in great amounts of air and shook his head in an attempt to clear it of the tormenting dream. Shaky hands raked through damp, rumpled hair before covering his face.

Ororo slowly approached the side of the bed where he was and sat down, all the while eyeing him carefully. "Logan, you were having a nightmare," she said softly, comfortingly. "Are you all right now?"

He nodded dumbly. "I'm fine." He edged away from her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Her voice was a faint whisper. Until her fingers touched the damp hair on his head, she hadn't realized she had moved closer to him and reached for him.

"No," he answered hoarsely. Then desperately, his arms went around her waist in a tight grip and he drew her to him, burying his face between her breasts. She hesitated a moment before she cradled his head in her arms. His ragged breath was warm on her skin through the thin nightgown. Whispering words of comfort and trying her best to ignore the raw flare of desire, she stroked his head, weaving her fingers through his surprisingly soft locks. His hands moved over her back, tracing her spine. Ororo stifled a moan, her body starting to hum from his touch.

Long minutes passed and still he held her. He moved his head between her breasts and began nuzzling her with his nose and mouth, pressing hot kisses to her sensitive flesh. A longing deeper and more powerful than any emotion she had felt in her life speared her very soul. Her limbs felt like jelly, but she drew his head closer. A soft, glad cry escaped her lips when he took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it gently before his tongue swept across it, wetting her gown.

Ororo's body was swimming with sensations and she whimpered when the strong support of his arms was suddenly withdrawn. Logan sat with his knees raised, his head hanging between them. "Leave me," he grated.

"Logan, I ..."

"Leave me, now," he repeated with a groan.

Her emotions running high, she simply nodded. She got up off his bed and made her way to the door, grateful that the darkness was affording her a smidgen of modesty and hid the shame of her response to him. Logan took in the dejected stoop of her shoulders. He swore vehemently. "Dammit! Don't think that I don't want ya."

For the second time that night, she froze in place. At his words, her face lit up, dejection replaced with happiness. It took all of her willpower to not turn around and go back to him and beg him to take her. She nodded again, letting him know that she heard his parting words. As if floating on air, she made her way out of his room and up to her loft, feeling desired for the first time in a very long time.


	5. Date Night Accusations

**Chapter 5 - Date Night Accusations**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo has a date and Logan isn't too happy about it_

 _[The character of David Maitland is totally arbitrary]_

* * *

Each time she thought about the evening to come, she got butterflies in her stomach. Ororo hadn't heard from nor seen David Maitland since he asked her out a week ago. All she knew about Professor Xavier's visiting friend was that he was in New York for important government business at the United Nations regarding mutant rights. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't call her just to say hello, but then again, this evening wasn't as special to him as it was to her. There were several reasons why tonight's date was momentous. It was her first official date since the string of disastrous blind dates she'd had. Her escort, in addition to being one of Charles' good friends, was a modern day equivalent of Prince Charming. And if she was completely honest with herself, he was a means by which to forget about the uncivilized, feral mutant living in the mansion. In a very short time, Logan had become a worrying facet in her life.

As she sat at her vanity applying her makeup and putting on her jewelry, she was bombarded by unwanted thoughts of the rugged Wolverine. She didn't like thinking about the heat that always pooled in the lower part of her body when she saw his rippling, intimidating physique. She hated remembering how he always rendered her speechless with that penetrating, steely grey stare that was exclusively his. Each night when she retired to her haven, she pretended he didn't exist and tried to banish all thoughts of him, but as always, it was to no avail.

She got up from her position at the vanity and walked over to the side of her bed and eyed the outfit she will be wearing and couldn't help the slow smile that broke across her face. She opted for a white flowing halter-style chiffon maxi dress and silver stiletto sandals. As she changed into the outfit, she couldn't help but feel sexy and confident. With her glorious white mane cascading around her head in soft ringlet curls, she looked positively stunning. Ororo finished dressing and after giving herself one last glance in the full length mirror, she switched off her loft light and went downstairs to wait for her escort in the foyer.

A high pitched squeal drew her attention as she descended the last few steps to the foyer. Arranging her face into a smile, she turned to see Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee all running up to where she stood, all with looks of awe on their faces. Kitty raved. "Oh. My. God. Ororo, you look breathtaking." Both Rogue and Jubilee simply nodded their heads in affirmation as they behold their shero.

"Who da hell is makin' all that racket?" Four pairs of eyes turned to see Logan making his way down the stairs, dressed in his workout gear. While the younger mutants' eyes couldn't hold the Wolverine's stare for more than a few seconds, Ororo's lingered. Logan raised a bushy eyebrow at her outfit, admiring her from head to toe. He absolutely loved what he saw, her lovely dress, outlining her soft, feminine silhouette and her beautiful hair cascading around her gorgeous face giving her an ethereal appearance. His body reacted harshly and he emitted a soft growl in response.

Ororo's traitorous body reacted to his heated gaze and she silently cursed him. She contorted her features into a scowl, but before she can acknowledge him, he asked, "Why ya all dressed up? Ya goin' out?"

"Yup, she's got a hot date tonight," Jubilee piped in.

His inquiring gaze found Ororo and she wished he'd leave. Damn him! Why did he have to show up when David was due to arrive any minute? Her chin stuck out defensively. She didn't owe him any explanations, no matter how impugning his expression.

The idea of her going out on a "hot date" didn't sit well with him. However, his voice was controlled when he said, "Enjoy ya evenin', Storm."

Before she can offer a retort, the doorbell rang. "That will be him." Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee all squealed, but Ororo shushed them and ask them to leave. But they were reluctant to leave, as they wanted to get another look at Xavier's handsome, aristocratic, suave friend, however, they relented and did as their idol asked. She turned to open the door, wishing that Logan would have enough decency to leave. She answered the door on David's second ring. His broad smile was genuine as the eye of a hurricane, which was apposite, since he was the center of a storm unbeknownst to him.

She greeted him with a warm smile of her own. "Hello, David. Please come in."

"Sorry I am late Ororo. My driver missed the mansion the first time around before…"

He broke off when he spotted Logan lounging against the wall. Ankles crossed, arms casually folded across his chest, the air around him was that of an animal who had staked his claim. Ororo cleared her throat as the two men assessed each other. "David, this is my colleague, Logan."

David stepped forward, having heard of the enigmatic mutant from Xavier. Logan languidly pushed himself away from the wall.

He turned to Ororo. "Are you ready? We have reservations." He placed a hand in the small of Ororo's back, which caused Logan to suppress a growl.

"Yes, I am." She led her date outside, without sparing a backward glance to the irate Wolverine.

Her date by all means had been a success. David was a gentleman about everything. He directed the conversation to a myriad of topics which she found interesting and even invited her to the dance floor, where they moved well together. Her insides had been warmed by the high quality wine, the savory food and the rich dessert. Her date was as dashing as a movie star and was paying attention to her. She felt beautiful, light headed and playful.

"Thank you again, David. I had a wonderful evening."

"The pleasure was mine. Sleep well Ororo. Hopefully, I will see you soon."

David brushed his lips across her forehead. She gave him one last smile, then slipped through the front door of the mansion. She took several steps toward the nearest light switch, but before she found it, Logan's voice lashed out at her out of the darkness. "Have a good time?"

"Goddess!" Ororo exclaimed. "You scared ten years off my life." Switching on the light, she found him seated on the bottom step of the stairs. He was barefooted and dressed in only a pair of worn out jeans.

"Have a good time?" He repeated through lips that barely moved.

His voice was one decibel away from a growl. In her present mood, Ororo took offense. Not that her personal life was any of his business anyway. Flashing him a sensational smile, she said, "I had a fabulous evening." For emphasis, she shivered in delight, earning her a scowl from him.

He was acting like a surly brute, but dammit, he was so damn attractive despite his antagonism. "If you do not mind Logan, I am going to bed. I am very tired."

She moved towards the stairs, but before she can begin her ascension, he stood up and faced her full on. His muscular, hairy chest was on full display for her and she was doing her best to keep her eyes from taking it all in. "What da cavalier had ya doin' all night, Storm?"

She glared at him. "I do not like your tone of voice, Logan."

"Well, too damn bad. This is da tone yer gonna get."

"I do not have to listen to you at all. Goodnight." She drew herself up straight and turned to head upstairs.

He was on her like his namesake the wolverine and grabbed her upper arm. He spun her around to face him. "Do ya know what time it is?"

His rough treatment startled her, his question implying nasty innuendos. "Almost one thirty," she replied sweetly. "Why?"

His jaw clenched with fury. "Why ya comin' in so late? What were ya doin' all this time?"

"Having dinner."

"Fer all this damn time?"

"Oh, do be quiet Wolverine."

He lowered his voice, but repeated his words in an incriminating hiss. She refused to retort to his accusations, but lowered her eyes, trying her best to look rattled by his accusations. "Ya slept with him, didn't ya?"

She gave him a sugary smile. His jaw clenched tighter, the skin across his cheeks stretched taut. His steely grays were filled with rage and jealousy. She wrangled her arm free from his grasp. "You are my teammate, Logan, not my father." She drew in a deep breath. "Now, kindly move, so I can go to my room."

She didn't even wait to hear his reply. She pushed him out of her way and quickly marched upstairs. Who the hell did he think he was? He had no right to invade her privacy this way. However, as she made her way to her loft, she couldn't help but recall the unmistakable look of rage and jealousy in his eyes. She laughed softly to herself. The Wolverine, the most dangerous man in the world was jealous. She smiled at the implications, feelings of self-assuredness, sexiness and dire, uninhibited need overwhelmed her. But her need wasn't for her debonair escort tonight, but for the vexing, perplexing feral at the bottom of the stairs, currently glaring daggers into her retreating back.


	6. All That Matters - Part I - Logan

**Chapter 6 - All That Matters - Part I - Logan**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo seeks Logan out after her relationship with Forge ends (Logan's POV)_

* * *

Logan shook his head in an effort to clear it. Maybe his senses coupled with the unexpected rainstorm were playing a dirty trick on him. He sniffed the air again and that unmistakable, intoxicating scent was more prominent than ever. That rousing mixture of sandalwood, rain and jasmine, that both calm and excite him. It belonged to one woman, his heart. Ororo. His unrequited love was standing just beyond the door outside his hideaway cabin. How she knew he was here, he didn't know and frankly he didn't give a flamin' damn. All he had to do was open the door and claim her, as was and still remains his deepest desire. But before he gave into his compulsion, the thought that was at the forefront of his mind for the past six months struck him full force. She was getting married. Forever unattainable to him. So what the flamin' hell was she doing here? Rage bubbled up inside of him. Did she come here to drive him further into despair? To drive the final nail in his coffin? Didn't she realize that he didn't stick around, couldn't stick around to see her get hitched to that undeserving Maker because his heart was breaking? _Of course not, bub. She never wanted an animal like us._

Logan released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was going to open the door and let the remaining pieces of his heart shatter. He was definitely a glutton for punishment. He steeled himself, preparing for the onslaught of emotions that would assault him and opened the door. A concoction of emotions overcame him when he saw her disheveled state. Anger, love, hope, fear, empathy. Ororo stepped inside the door and closed it behind her. She turned around and stood there, her eyes, devoid of emotion focused on him. Her hair was wet and silkily draped her cheeks, neck and shoulders. Her chambray shirt and stone washed jeans were soaked and plastered against her skin. Her nipples peaked hard from the cold and rain. He had a helluva time keeping his eyes away from her chest. His eyes immediately crashed into her desolate ones when he heard a broken sob escape her. He schooled his features into a more neutral appearance and opened his arms wide, which she stepped into.

The tears threatening to fall since she left Westchester immediately poured forth when she walked into his solid, strong, secure embrace. With one hand, Logan cradled her head into his chest while the other encircled her quaking frame. Her torrent of tears spilled out, drenching his flannel shirt, but he didn't care. He will rant and rave at her later, when they were both calm. Now was the time for him to offer the woman he loved all the comfort and support at his disposal. After what seemed like hours, but in actuality was a few minutes, she quieted down, the only noise coming from her was her soft hiccups. Logan gently picked her up and walked over to his leather recliner and sat with her on his lap.

Ororo removed her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. Those wonderful, expressive steel gray eyes of his that always gave her a warm flush. "I did not know where else to go. I just got into my car and drove here, hoping you were here."

Logan sighed. "Why didn't ya call me? I should flay yer ass for comin' here by yerself."

She lowered her eyes apologetically. "I know you would not turn me away and I had to leave. I could not stay at the mansion any longer."

Logan placed his thumb and index finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He rubbed his thumb across her lower lip and she closed her eyes at the marvelous sensation. "Ya know I would never turn ya away, 'Ro. But I worry about ya. 'Specially when ya in a state like ya are now."

He saw her eyes welled up with more tears. "Don't go cryin' on me again, 'Ro. Do I have ta hurt that husband a yers?" He silently cursed and knew he had hit the nail on the head when she started bawling again. An overwhelming urge to go in search of Forge and tear the bastard limb from limb overtook him, but as quickly as it came, it left as he clasped the fragile creature in his arms. He would wait to find out what that unworthy fool did to her. The wait would probably kill him, but he'll do it nonetheless. What mattered now was consoling his beautiful goddess, who came to him in her time of need.

She quieted down after a few minutes. "I am pathetic, Logan," she said rather pitifully.

Logan drew back and pushed her away from him so he can get a good look at her, unsure he heard her correctly. "Huh?"

She wasn't looking at him when she uttered those laughable words. "Look at me, 'Ro," he grated. It chafed him, made him downright angry to know this was the opinion she had of herself and somehow knew Forge fanned the flames of that low opinion. He was definitely going to find great pleasure in gutting the tinkerer. "Yer not pathetic. Yer a beautiful, intelligent, loving, sexy woman." He knew he was wearing his heart on his sleeve, but at this point, he didn't give a rat's ass. This was his opportunity to finally share with her what was in his heart and to claim the woman he has loved for so long. Let the chips fall where they may.

Ororo's heartbeat quickened at his praise and she offered him a shy smile. "Thank you."

He gave her his trademark grin in return. "Ya gonna tell me why I shouldn't beat ya for pullin' this stunt and comin' here by ya lonesome? Where's ya husband, 'Ro?"

She took in a few deep breaths in an effort to remain calm. Mother Nature was already wreaking havoc outside and she sure didn't need any further assistance from her. "I do not know where Forge is Logan."

Logan brows furrowed and the hairs on the back of his neck rose in anticipation of her next words. "We are not married." He sat up ramrod straight, disbelief evident on his face. "Come again, darlin'."

Ororo slowly rose from her position on his lap. She began pacing in front of him. Logan watched her with what he was sure was a quizzical look on his face. He refused to acknowledge the hammering of his heart and the utter joy he felt at hearing her words. His beast, however, rejoiced. You better not blow this, bub. Mate! Her pacing subsided and she stood directly in front of him, sterling gray eyes were held captive by sky blue ones, as she unfolded the sordid tale to him. "Forge was unfaithful to me Logan. I caught him having sex with another woman at the condo we were going to share after we were married."

Logan shot up off the recliner to stand directly in front of her. Anger was evident on his face as he swiftly hauled her to him and hugged her. "I'm gonna gut da bastard," he stated angrily.

She smiled into his shirt, knowing his anger was on her behalf. "That would not be necessary Logan. I have severed all ties with him."

He pushed her away from him to peer into her eyes. "I'm sorry darlin'. Ya of all people shouldn't hafta go through somethin' like this. He didna deserve ya 'Ro."

She accepted his words of comfort with a watery smile. "You know, I am glad that I found out before I pledged my life to him. It saved me a lot of heartache that way."

"But ya still hurtin'. I don't like ta see ya hurt."

She placed a hand on both sides of his face and caressed his whiskered cheeks. With that beautiful smile he like to think she reserved only for him, she replied, "I know that you do not Logan. But in life, we all must hurt in order to fully appreciate and love the things and people we have in our lives."

His heart thumped painfully in his chest. Having her this close, wanting to fuse his mouth with hers was slowly driving him insane. He gave her a lopsided smile. At that very moment, he realized that all that matters, all that ever mattered was the sensual, exotic, loving woman in his arms. He, the flamin' Wolverine had to let go of the of the fear, the fear that he's held onto for long, in an effort to convince himself that he was undeserving of love and happiness and that she could never love a tainted animal like him. All he had to do was reveal the depth of his feelings for her, open his heart, body and soul to her. His heart. His soulmate. _It was now or never Wolverine_. He went for broke.


	7. All That Matters - Part II - Ororo

**Chapter 7 - All That Matters - Part II - Ororo**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo seeks Logan out after her relationship with Forge ends (Ororo's POV)_

* * *

Life at the mansion was beginning to grate on her nerves and was taking its toll on her sanity as she was constantly subjected to the pitying looks of her family and friends. To say her life was a mess, would be an understatement. All courtesy of Forge, her ex-fiancé. The man she was planning on spending the rest of her life with. The man she loved, or at least thought she loved. She needed to get away from the insanity and put her tattered life back together. She needed to go to a place, where there will be no reminders, no mockeries. She needed Logan. He had left the day after she announced her engagement, claiming that he needed to take care of some business and he did not know if he will be back in time for her wedding. His departure, to say the least, caused her great pain. She spent a considerable amount of time wondering as to why he would hurt her that way. Didn't he know that she needed him? With thoughts of Logan constantly on her mind, she delved head first into planning the wedding of her dreams. It all came to a screeching halt when she discovered her fiancé's infidelity.

It was quite by chance that she made the heartbreaking and repulsive discovery. She was meeting Forge later that evening for dinner, but decided to swing by the condominium that they had just purchased together to ensure everything was in order before she moved in later that week. She turned the key in the lock and softly opened the door, all the while marveling at the fact that she will be a wife soon. As she left the foyer to enter the living room, the grunts and groans she heard emitting from a man drew her up short. If she weren't aware that the noises were of a sexual nature, then the moans produced by an unidentified woman left no doubts. Ororo plastered her frame against the wall and peered her head around the corner, only to see Forge standing between the legs of the woman lying wantonly across the kitchen island, thrusting furiously. Ororo blinked back the tears and quietly slipped out of the condo before she was detected.

The days that followed were sheer hell. Canceling the wedding plans, revealing her discovery to her family and friends and completely breaking off her engagement. Forge was angry in all his self-righteous glory, demanding an explanation for her decision. When she revealed what she saw, he was taken aback and then immediately took to blaming her for his cheating ways. His tirade didn't weakened her resolve and in the end, she calmly gave him back the engagement ring and told him in no uncertain terms to get out of her life. Her family and friends attempted to alleviate her hurt and make her feel better, but she wasn't in the frame of mind to placate them. So, with her decision firmly made, she requested a few weeks off from Charles and got into her car and drove to Canada, hoping and praying that Logan was at his hideaway cabin. She needed Logan, the only one that could provide her some semblance of comfort and reassurance.

So now, here she was standing on the porch of Logan's cabin, soaked like a wet dog. She didn't even bother to knock, knowing that his senses will alert him to her presence. He opened the door and she saw the display of emotions cross his handsome face. Ororo stepped inside the door and closed it behind her. She turned around and stood there, her eyes, devoid of emotion focused on him. Her hair was wet and draped her cheeks, neck and shoulders. Her chambray shirt and stone washed jeans were soaked and plastered against her skin. His eyes immediately crashed into her desolate ones when he heard a broken sob escape her and she immediately stepped into his encompassing embrace.

The tears threatening to fall since she left Westchester immediately poured forth when she walked into his solid, strong, secure embrace. With one hand, Logan cradled her head into his chest while the other encircled her quaking frame. Her torrent of tears spilled out, drenching his flannel shirt. After what seemed like hours, but in actuality was a few minutes, she quieted down, the only noise coming from her was her soft hiccups. Logan gently picked her up and walked over to his leather recliner and sat with her on his lap.

She felt as if she had finally come home, seated on his lap and wrapped in his arms. All the emotions she held for him and tried to bury over the years rushed to the surface, overwhelming her. She removed her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. Those wonderful, expressive steel gray eyes of his that always gave her a warm flush. "I did not know where else to go. I just got into my car and drove here, hoping you were here."

Logan sighed. "Why didn't ya call me? I should flay yer ass for comin' here by yerself."

She lowered her eyes apologetically. "I know you would not turn me away and I had to leave. I could not stay at the mansion any longer."

He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. He rubbed his thumb across her lower lip and she closed her eyes at the marvelous sensation."Ya know I would never turn ya away, 'Ro. But I worry about ya. 'Specially when ya in a state like ya are now."

Her eyes welled up with more tears. "Don't go cryin' on me again, 'Ro. Do I have ta hurt that husband a yers?" He silently cursed and knew he had hit the nail on the head when she started bawling again. She quieted down after a few minutes. "I am pathetic, Logan," she said rather pitifully.

Logan drew back and pushed her away from him so he can get a good look at her, unsure he heard her correctly. "Huh?"

She wasn't looking at him when she uttered those laughable words. "Look at me, 'Ro," he grated. "Yer not pathetic. Yer a beautiful, intelligent, loving, sexy woman." Ororo's heartbeat quickened at his praise and she offered him a shy smile. "Thank you."

He gave her his trademark grin in return. "Ya gonna tell me why I shouldn't beat ya for pullin' this stunt and comin' here by ya lonesome? Where's ya husband, 'Ro?"

She took in a few deep breaths in an effort to remain calm. Mother Nature was already wreaking havoc outside and she sure didn't need any further assistance from her. "I do not know where Forge is Logan."

Logan sat up ramrod straight, disbelief evident on his face. "Come again, darlin'."

Ororo slowly rose from her position on his lap. She began pacing in front of him. Logan watched her with what he was sure was a quizzical look on his face. Her pacing subsided and she stood directly in front of him, sterling gray eyes were held captive by sky blue ones, as she unfolded the sordid tale to him. "Forge was unfaithful to me Logan. I caught him having sex with another woman at the condo we were going to share after we were married."

Logan shot up off the recliner to stand directly in front of her. Anger was evident on his face as he swiftly hauled her to him and hugged her. "I'm gonna gut da bastard," he stated angrily.

She smiled into his shirt, knowing his anger was on her behalf. "That would not be necessary Logan. I have severed all ties with him."

He pushed her away from him to peer into her eyes. "I'm sorry darlin'. Ya of all people shouldn't hafta go through somethin' like this. He didna deserve ya 'Ro.""

She accepted his words of comfort with a watery smile. "You know, I am glad that I found out before I pledged my life to him. It saved me a lot of heartache that way."

"But ya still hurtin'. I don't like ta see ya hurt."

She placed a hand on both sides of his face and caressed his whiskered cheeks. She smiled at him and replied, "I know that you do not Logan. But in life, we all must hurt in order to fully appreciate and love the things and people we have in our lives."

She watched as the emotions played across his face and at that moment, she realized that all that matters, all that ever mattered was the gruff, caring, loyal and protective feral mutant standing right before her. Having him this close, she had her eureka moment. She loved him beyond reason, with a ferocity that defied logic and instilled fear in her. And it was that fear that drove her to her ill-fated romance with Forge that drove her to reject her true feelings for the hair trigger mutant before her. All she had to do was let go of the fear she's held on to all this time in an effort to convince herself that he would never want her, that he could never love her as she wanted and loved him. Her heart. Her soulmate. _It was now or never Ororo_. She rolled the dice.


	8. All That Matters - Part III - Together

**Chapter 8 - All That Matters - Part III - Together**

 **Relationship Status – established**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo and Logan finally come clean regarding their feelings for each other_

* * *

Her heart. Her soulmate. _It was now or never Ororo_. She rolled the dice. "Logan, I..."

His heart. His soulmate. _It was now or never Wolverine_. He went for broke. "'Ro, I..."

They both stopped talking once they heard the other begin. They gazed intently into each other's eyes, reading the depth of emotions being transmitted at lightning speed.

She smiled that shy smile that endeared her to him. "You first Logan."

He moved closer to her. "I can't wait no longer, 'Ro. I've waited too damn long." He brought one hand up to brush some wayward strands of snow colored damp hair from her brow. His thick fingers cupped her jaw and his thumb stroked her cheek, which was heated to his touch.

Her eyes closed at their own volition when his thumb brushed over her mouth. Her lips slowly parted under his gentle ministration and the pad of his thumb entered the space between her teeth to touch her tongue. His thumb, wet with the dew of her mouth, bathed her lips.

Her breath hitched when his hands moved down her throat and he pressed each fingertip into the hollow triangle at its base. His thumb traced the delicate area which was her collarbone.

His fingers were the conductors of the delicious lethargy that flowed through her body and she reveled in it. The intoxicating feeling evaporated when he stopped his movements. She opened her eyes wide to meet his intense stare. One look into his face and any lingering doubts or fears she may have had were instantly forgotten. That look told her all she needed to know. That she was his and there was no stopping him in making her his.

His face reflected raw desire and his eyes glowed with passion. Through his lips, his irregular breath uttered all the love he felt for this living Goddess standing before him. His other hand moved to gently support the back of her head as she gazed at him and the other continued its perusal of her silky skin.

Ororo's heart stopped beating only to begin racing when his hands moved to remove her damp chambray shirt. Neither of them moved, both savoring the moment. Logan's breath caught in his throat, when her beautiful breasts encased in a lacy lavender bra were revealed to him. His fingers released the front clasp of her bra. He gave a choked cry when her breasts spilled free. His harsh breathing matched her own. She smiled tentatively at him and he returned the smile, but it didn't ease the depth of emotion on his face.

His fingers lightly glided over the side of her breast and he tested its fullness with the palm of his hand. Although his other hand still held it, her head fell back and her throat arched. A low moan escaped her lips, when his skillful hands tugged the bra off her body. For a long while he looked at her and his harsh growl brought her eyes open to look at him.

With great care he touched her, marveling over the round plumpness that filled his hand. He circled the swollen chocolate nipple and delicately rolled it between his fingers. A sound that resembled a mixture of a sob and a sigh escaped her throat and she leaned forward, desperately groping for his shirt to hold onto, to keep her anchored to the floor.

Her hands moved to rest on the front of his flannel shirt and with trembling fingers she clumsily released the buttons. He stood still as she removed the shirt and let it slowly drift down to gather on the floor besides her shirt and bra. She then ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft chest hair. She rested her forehead against his and moved it back and forth as he continued his sweet torture on her breast. His other hand moved to cup her behind, pulling her closer to him.

"Logan, Logan, Logan," she melodious voice repeated his name in a sexual chant. His hands now frantically roamed over her in such a way that wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. "Please…" she begged, her hands mimicking his on his body.

He gave in to her plea and swiftly scoped her up in his arms and turned, navigating the stairs leading to the master bedroom. Smoldering lust and love warred within him as he laid her on the bed. He held her face between callused palms and drew it close to his. "Ororo, I love ya. I love ya." The hot breath of his declaration struck her lips. "I ain't stoppin' 'Ro."

She shook her head. "I do not want you to stop."

With impatient hands, she clasped his head and drew him down to her breast. He kissed her succulent flesh with abandon, dropping random, ardent kisses. Her back arched instinctively when his mouth latched on her nipple and sucked gently. Her hands moved through his thick dark hair, weaving it between her fingers. She stroked his temples and cheekbones with her thumbs.

He kissed his way up to her mouth and made love to it. Their tongues battled for dominance with him coming out the victor. "I'm goin' ta make love ta ya, 'Ro," he murmured against the delicate spot beneath her ear.

"Yes."

He raised and unbuttoned the button and undid the zipper of her jeans and tugged it down her long, shapely legs. As he lowered the jeans, he placed his lips directly against her skin. His eyes traveled back up to her naked chest and his hands followed their lead. He closed his hands over her breasts and kissed her softly on the mouth before he lowered himself over her once again. She smoothed his shaggy eyebrows with loving fingers as he took in every inch of her beautiful body, touching, kissing and tasting her. He then continued down the length of her body and placed a hot kiss against her center still covered with the panties that was the other half of her lacy lavender ensemble. Impatient with the garment, he lowered it and divested her of it. He placed his lips right in the center of what was just uncovered, tasting her dew that was his life's sustenance. The moan that tore from her lips was a testament to the fire and love she felt for the man currently taking her to the pinnacle of her desire.

Her moan spurred him into action. With shamelessness, she pulled herself up on her elbows and watched as he rid himself of his clothing. As he removed his boxers, she stared in fascination at his raw masculinity. He then came to her slowly, not wanting to frighten her.

"You're beautiful, Logan."

He chuckled. "Yer the beautiful one 'Ro. So damn beautiful."

With shy fingers, she reached out and touch his hard thigh. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, hesitantly at first, then with an aggression that surprised him and took his breath away.

Falling on the bed to lie beside her, he cradled her to him. The pressure of his hand on the small of her back urged her to get closer to him. Her soft body absorbed his hardness. He stroked down the length of her thigh and left a burning trail, that made her begged for that ultimate release that only he can bring to fruition. He captured her lips with his own, his hand lovingly separating her thighs to touch the very core of her womanhood.

His caress of her femininity was tender and worshiping. As his touch became more inquisitive, she tightened her arms around his neck. Her breath was soft in his ear as she sobbed joyfully, "Logan, Logan, I love you."

He sighed at her declaration. It was a long time coming and it was well worth the wait. "'Ro, never, ever doubt that yer the love of ma life. The woman I want."

A strangled cry tore through her throat when he touched her in a way that she had never been touched before. Her heart, soul and body hummed in tune to his touch and she burst into an effervescent shower of light as wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her. "Logan..." she called out to him as she tried to pull him on top of her.

Her mind was now foggy, clogged by the after effects of her orgasm. She barely registered his hand sliding under the curve of her hips to bring her upward to receive his loving thrust. She took all of him at once, lifting her thigh over his and pressing him into her most intimate secret self. She was washed with his passion and what had happened only seconds before happened again with him firmly planted inside her. As she came down from her second high of the night, she smiled when she felt Logan's body trembled and heard his harsh growling of her name, indicating his own climax.

With their bodies still united, they lay in breathless repletion. Her damp hair blanketed his chest, while his hand idly stroked the contours of her back.

Hesitant to interrupt their moment of sheer bliss, she whispered, "Logan. I love you."

He breathed deeply and she felt him hardening again, stirring within her. "I love ya too, 'Ro."


	9. Compromise

**Chapter 9 - Compromise**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: After being suspended from the team, Logan attempts to leave, but Ororo is there to stop him. This is a companion piece to Chapter 3_

* * *

Logan angrily and resolutely stalked to his room, the air around him indicative of a looming thunderstorm, the simplest thing threatening to trigger his wrath. He didn't need this shit. Who the fuck did she think she is? _"No more missions until you are reinstated by me."_ He growled at the recollection of her words less than half an hour ago. He'd had it with her and her superior, higher than thou attitude. He didn't need the X-men, they needed him. He wasn't the best at what he did for nothing. "Your lone wolf tendencies endanger all of us out on the field." He snorted. His lone wolf tendencies indeed. He was the Wolverine, a survivor of all the horrors that life had thrown at him. His lone wolf tendencies as she deemed to call it, have kept him alive thus far. He had no need, no use, for the baggage of people in his life.

He almost pulled the knob out of his bedroom door, when he forcefully twisted it. He slammed his way into the room, immediately making a beeline for his on-the-go duffel bag. He always kept it packed and ready to go at a moment's notice. This sure as hell was one of those times where a moment's notice qualified. He had to get away from this minstrel show. It was crucial to keeping intact whatever mental health he had left. He grabbed his duffel, the remaining cigars on this bureau and his zippo lighter and left the room as angrily as he came in. He went in search of Marie to notify her of his departure. He found her in the foyer with the other two stooges, Kitty and Jubilee, apparently getting ready for their usual mall haunt.

Marie didn't even need to see his duffel slung carelessly over his shoulder to tell her he was taking off. His face said it all. She was expecting this after news of his earlier row with Storm spread like wildfire. Marie downed a facsimile of a smile on her face. "Ah see yah're takin' off."

Logan saw the sadness lurking in her eyes and tried his damnedest to stay focus to his plan. "Yeah, kid."

She eyed him carefully, noticing the anger and something akin to hurt in his eyes. "How long are yah goin' for?"

"I'll be back in a few days."

Marie understood. He wasn't going to tuck tail and run to Canada. He was going to the secret apartment he kept in the city, where he usually shacked up to clear his head. This meant he won't be away for long. She felt an immense rush of relief. She closed the remaining distance between them and enveloped him in a warm hug. He awkwardly patted her back in some semblance of comfort. She mumbled in his shirt, but with his keen sense of hearing, he heard her. "It's gonna be ahright, Logan."

He pushed her away from him and stared into her eyes. Amidst the sadness, he saw her understanding and simply nodded his goodbye. He knows that she knew him, probably as well as he knew himself. While she was sad to see him go, she understood his need to leave. He was grateful that the chatterbox and the half pint remained quiet throughout his exchange with Rogue. However, a brief glance at them indicated that they also weren't too happy with his departure, but at this point, he didn't give a bleedin' damn.

As he turned to make his exit to the garage, his parting words to the three girls were, "Keep yer asses outta trouble."

Her scent hit him head on as he approached the garage. That heady mixture of sandalwood, freshly fallen rain and jasmine. Logan growled softly, his hasty escape thwarted. He steeled himself against any tirade she might hit him with and entered the garage, making a beeline for his motorcycle. He ignored her, refusing to spare her a glance.

Ororo studied him intently, taking in his angry, jerky movements. She was leaving the locker room when the Professor gave her the heads up about Logan's plans. The guilt she felt earlier about suspending him assaulted her again. She had to make him see that both the team and children needed him. You need him too, Ororo, maybe more than anyone else. She frowned at the direction of her thoughts. Now was not the time to dwell on her feelings for the feral Canadian. Logan walking the motorcycle out of the garage snapped her out of her momentary lapse and she asked in a neutral tone, "Where are you off to Logan?"

Silence. She knew he heard her.

"When will you be back?"

More silence.

"Damn it Wolverine!"

Her swearing and the use of his code name stopped him in his tracks. He released the kickstand on the motorcycle and leaned up against the vehicle. "Somethin' ya want Storm?"

She shot him a withering look. He just wasn't going to make this easy, was he? "Yes. Why are you leaving?"

Logan eyed her derisively. He was itching for a fight and he was more than up for going tit for tat with her. He scoffed at her question. "What business is that of yers?"

"It's my business when an active member of the team is leaving without mentioning where he is going." Aww hell, she just had to go and pull rank on him. The gloves were off now.

"Yer ass suspended me not ta long ago. So as far as I'm concerned, I ain't an active member of da team."

Ororo gazed at him, levelling him with an equally intense stare. If he wanted to play hardball, she was game. "I was hoping to discuss this like rational and mature adults."

"Ain't nuttin' ta discuss Storm. Ya made that clear."

"Logan, it was nothing personal. My decision was strictly on a professional level."

He snorted. "Yeah and I'm about ta go have tea with Magneto."

She combed her hands through her hair, the frustration she felt not too long ago seeping through the surface once again. "Can we come to some kind of compromise?"

Logan looked at her as if she suddenly grew another head. "No. Ya made yer choice." He turned back to his bike, intent on getting the hell out of dodge. Her next words gave him pause.

"I do not want to fight with you anymore, Logan."

All the animosity went out of him then. He took in her stooped shoulders and the less than confident look on her stunning face. That look that took over her features gave him an uneasy feeling, because if there was one thing he can count on was the air of confidence she always exuded. Seeing the diffident look contorting her features unsettled him. At that moment he realized that he would give anything to wipe that look off of her face.

Without stopping to ponder the meaning of his unease and against his better judgment, he moved closer to her and without thinking, said, "What sorta compromise ya had in mind?"

She looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes and an accelerated heart rate. Beaming up at him, she replied, "How about we discuss it over a drink?"


	10. Our Little Secret

**Chapter 10 – Our Little Secret**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Logan and Ororo keep their marriage a secret_

* * *

When she awoke, it was to something delicious happening to her ear. She moved her head slightly, but it bumped into another one leaning over her. "Wake up and kiss me, woman," the deep gravelly voice demanded. Warm, moist lips hung above hers, moving slightly until her lips parted to greet a most enthusiastic mouth. It was too much of an effort to open her eyes, but she did lift her arms from beneath the warmth of the comforter to caress the back of Logan's strong, muscular neck.

"Ya taste good, 'Ro," he murmured into her ear and began doing what he had done before to awaken her. She opened her eyes far enough to see her beloved kneeling beside her king size bed. His arm lay heavy around her waist and with the slightest pressure, he turned her to face him. His mouth closed over hers once again. The kiss deepened, his tongue skillfully pillaging her mouth.

"Logan," she breathed dreamily when his mouth rerouted to the hollow of her throat. His breath was hot against her already warm, tasty flesh. "You should not be in here doing this."

"Scooch over."

"The others..."

"Are mindin' their own business. Scooch over."

Blindly she obeyed him, moving over far enough for him to lie down beside her. He eased the comforter over himself and pushed against her gently until she lay on her back looking up at him as he leaned over her.

"Logan, we can't…"

"Sure we can, darlin'."

"Mmmm…"

"Mornin' beautiful," he muttered thickly.

"A good morning to you too, my love," she whispered. Pushing conscience and common sense aside, she smoothed her finger over his dark brows. Her roaming finger eventually found its way down his nose to his lips to outline them in an unintentional seductive invitation. Logan groaned away his restraint and fell on her mouth again, ravenous for the taste of her.

When he released her mouth, she stared at him through half-closed eyes. "Mmmm...Logan, what if someone comes looking for me?

"I'll smell 'em. 'Sides, yer on vacation and they know ta leave ya alone."

She rose an elegant eyebrow at him in suspicion. "You did not do anything that will reveal us, did you?"

He smirked. "Maybe it's time they found out."

His hand smoothed down the front of her camisole, deftly slipping it over her head without any measurable objection from her. She was braless and Logan closed his eyes silently thanking whatever deity placed her into his life. He opened his eyes and looked at her through lustful eyes. "'Ro," he sighed reverently.

He skimmed his fingers across the gentle swell of her breasts and then moved them to play with the dark chocolate nipples that begged for his attention. They hardened as he admired and played with them. He knew the exact amount of pressure to apply, as he gently rolled them between his thumb and index finger. Ororo couldn't help either the instinctive arching of her back or the lustful moan that tore from her throat. His eyes melted into hers an instant before he lowered his head.

She was plunged into a whirlwind of desire, when he kissed her nipple, gently tugging at the tasty morsel. With each tiny tug, her womb contracted. "Logan," she cried softly, pressing closer to him.

"I want ya, 'Ro. Now."

His hand covered her breast as his mouth traced down the groove between her ribs. He quickly worked to divest her of the boxer shorts and exposed her navel to his nimble tongue, kissing it evocatively.

"Ya feel so damn good," he whispered against her belly as he tasted it with delightful nibbles. When he encountered her naked feminine center, he inhaled deeply and shuddered. "Christ, 'Ro. Do ya know what ya do ta me?" His intense desire was evident in the tightness of his voice and the proof of his need rested like a hot steel rod against her thigh.

The sudden tensing of his body brought her out of her desire induced haze. She clamped her hand over his where it lay at the top of her thighs. "Who is it?"

"One Eye."

Five seconds later, there was a knock on her door. "'Roro? Are you awake?"

She cleared her throat, attempting to clear it of some of the huskiness. "What is it Scott?"

"I'm just checking to see if you are alright. You don't usually sleep in late."

Logan opened his mouth to reply to Scott, but with one sharp look from Ororo, he promptly shut up. "I...I..Have you forgotten that I am on vacation, Scott?"

"Not at all. But Jean and I were wondering if you will like to hang out with us today." Scott made to open her door, but quickly found out it was locked. He frowned. She's never locked her door before.

"Thank you for the offer Scott, but I already have plans."

Scott's eyebrow lifted in surprise. This was certainly unexpected. First, she locked her room door, now she has plans. He couldn't wait to tell Jean. "Wow, ok. Well, see you later then, 'Roro."

They waited until Scott's footsteps faded away. Logan swore viciously. "Only Scooter can kill a hard on."

Ororo giggled. "I am sorry."

"A man can't even give his wife a proper mornin' greetin'."

She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "We can have our fun later, my love. But for now, let us get ready for our trip."

He grinned, his canines flashing. He got up off the bed in one swift motion, suddenly eager to hit the road up north. They were heading to his home, well actually now it was their home, in Canada for a well-deserved break and an overdue honeymoon. He couldn't wait to get his woman, his wife, his soul mate alone and away from the prying eyes and meddlesome bodies of the mansion. Six months as husband and wife and the mansion's residents were none the wiser to the change in their relationship status. Well, no one except Charles, Rogue and Remy, that is. Frankly, he didn't care if their marriage was exposed to the rest of them, but Ororo wanted to keep their relationship private and if keeping their secret to themselves made her happy, then he would go along with whatever his Goddess wanted.

Ororo was rummaging through her bureau for some underclothes, when she happened to turn around in time to catch a goofy grin on his ruggedly handsome face. "What are you thinking about?"

With his face still contorted into that grin, he closed the short distance between them and cupped her beautiful face in his hands. "I'm thinkin' 'bout religion, darlin' and all da ways I'm gonna worship ma Goddess." He kissed her quickly and pointedly before releasing her and making his way out of her loft. Ororo smiled dreamily. She flew into the bathroom, hastily completing her morning toilette. She was all of a sudden impatient to have her Wolverine teach her all about his newly found religion.


	11. Telephone Love

**Chapter 11 – Telephone Love**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Logan is away on a mission and calls his lady love_

* * *

Logan carefully and stealthily slipped into Ororo's attic loft. He walked over to where she was standing on her balcony, observing the different colors that lit up the sky as the sun slowly disappeared below the western horizon. His arms went around her from the back, enfolding her in his secure warmth.

"Hello, sweetheart," she greeted him without looking back.

His mind was elsewhere as he grunted his greeting to her. He kissed the side of her neck and sighed.

Ororo sensed the uneasiness roiling off of him. "What is wrong, Logan?"

Logan released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Chuck's sending me, One-eye and Petey on a mission."

Ororo slowly turned in his arms and looked at him squarely in those steel grays of his. Charles didn't mention anything to her about a mission and she felt mildly put out that he hadn't, seeing that she was the second in command on the X-Men food chain. She made a mental note to talk to Charles about it later. She wasn't too keen on being separated from her husband either, no matter the length of time. While she was a strong, self-assured woman, she was not above admitting that she needed him near. Only Logan's nearness had the ability to generate a unique vivacity, a distinctive energy within her. She knew that their duties as X-Men will eventually get in the way of their lives, but it didn't mean she had to like it. She gave a mental sigh and quickly schooled her features to appear calm.

The Wolverine eyed his wife carefully. She wasn't giving off any potent scents that would enable him to gauge her reaction. She was the epitome of calm at that moment. It would be their first time apart since their secret marriage a couple of months ago. For someone who has always been a solitary creature, going and coming as he pleased, it surprised Logan immensely that he hated to be apart from his mate. He finally figured out the reason. Ororo grounded him, she was his anchor in the crazy world they were a part of. She was the one he instinctively gravitated towards to appease the beast within.

"It's a recon mission. We should be back inna few days."

She nodded and winded her arms around his bulky neck. "When do you leave?"

He grimaced. "At dawn."

Her first impulse was to ream him out for not telling her sooner, but she quickly squashed it, knowing that the lives they led as X-Men didn't change because they were now married. "I'll miss you. You promise to call?"

His arms closed around her more tightly and he pressed her even closer to him. He kissed her then, long and deeply, like a man deprived of his very essence. It was a kiss that promised more than a phone call.

It was two days since Logan and the others left for the mission and Ororo was lying in bed, reading a book, when her cellphone rang out with that special ring tone that alerted her to her husband calling. A split second later, she was holding it to her ear. With a smile, her husky "Hello, my love" greeted Logan.

His "Hey darlin'," was like a soothing balm to her soul. "How's it goin'? Ya ok?"

"I am well, dearest. How is the mission so far?"

He grunted. "Ehh. It's goin'. Slower than we first thought."

Ororo exhaled rather loudly. "So this means you will be away longer." It was more of a statement than a question.

She heard his sigh. "Yeah darlin'."

There was a brief lull in their conversation, each listening to the other's breathing. "I miss you, miss your arms around me." Ororo closed her eyes, thinking about those strong, secure, muscular arms of his.

He groaned. "I miss ya too. I wish I was there wid ya 'Ro. In bed. Makin' love ta ya."

She moaned softly at the sensations that claimed her at his words. "Say the word 'Ro and I'll be home. Ta hell wid da mission."

She knew he wasn't bluffing. All she had to do was say yes and he would find his way home to her. But, as much as she loved him and wanted him to be with her at that very moment, she knew that the mission was important. Charles wouldn't have sent him if it wasn't.

"'Ro?"

"I am here, my love. Just finish the mission. It is important."

"Nuttin' or no one is more important ta me then ya are. Ya know I'll come home if ya want me ta."

She sighed softly. "I know Logan and your dedication to me is one of the many reasons that I love you. But you have to complete the mission."

Logan grumbled unintelligibly. Ororo smiled softly, knowing that his agitation was the result of him being away from his mate. "I shall be here waiting for your return, my love."

He laughed, that rich, deep laugh she loved. "Ya gonna wear that little red number I got ya ta welcome me home?"

Her husky giggle mollified him some. "Hmmm…I thought that you would not want me to be wearing anything. That you would want me in all my naked glory for the Wolverine to feast on."

"Shit 'Ro. Ya sure know how to make a man horny." His raspy voice was a sure fire sign that he was indeed excited.

"You are always horny."

"Only and always fer ya darlin'."

His enhanced hearing enabled him to hear Peter and Scott making their way back to the motel room they shared. It was his cue to get off the phone, as he and Ororo still kept their relationship under wraps. "Sorry darlin', I gotta go. The boys are comin' back."

Ororo whined softly. "Just when I thought that we can have a little fun on the phone."

He heard her whine and smiled. "I'll make it up ta ya baby. I promise. I love ya.

She felt that energy only he created in her assail her. "I look forward to that. I love you."

They severed the connection between them, both filled with contentment and anticipation.


	12. Marking Her Territory

**Chapter 12 - Marking Her Territory**

 **Relationship Status - married**

 _SUMMARY: No longer with Scott, Jean sets her sights on Logan, but Ororo is there to stop her in her tracks_

* * *

Since her and Logan's return from Canada, Ororo had been hearing rumblings of Jean and Scott's relationship being on the rocks. She wasn't surprised at this, as there were numerous signs within the past year that indicated that the end was perhaps near for the first couple of Xavier's Institute. But Ororo was no fool and she knew the ramifications of the golden couple going caput. Primarily, she was positive that Jean would begin a pursuit of Logan, should she become single. Since living on the streets of Cairo as a young child, Ororo had learned to trust her instincts and since Logan came into to her life, he had taught her how to solidify those instincts. Except that one time with Forge, they have never failed her.

True enough, Jean and Scott's relationship came to an end. Ororo's instincts beckoned her to be on high alert, that Jean was indeed pursuing Logan, with her come hither looks, sly winks and seemingly innocent touches. But she knew that Logan was not interested in the red-headed telepath and surprisingly, never was. Logan had confessed to her that he knew he never stood a chance with Jean and that she had reminded him of someone from his past, hence the apparent attraction he felt. He even went as far as to tell her that he deemed Jean to be a cheap thrill and an attention seeker. And to top it off, he just loved getting under Scott's skin because he made it so easy.

Ororo was secure in her relationship with Logan. She knew of his devotion to her, not only as her husband, but as her mate. She reveled in their strong bond and commitment to each other. But just as Logan felt it was his duty to protect his mate, she felt that it was her duty to safeguard their union. Part of that duty was keeping their marriage under the radar. Both she and Logan valued their privacy and she felt no qualms about keeping them out of the loop. She was content with the fact that only the ones she and Logan considered important knew about their relationship.

Like the alpha female she was, Ororo kept Jean in her crosshairs. Her feral spouse knew what she was doing, but gave her a wide berth to handle her business. Nevertheless, he was always there to reassure her that she was the only one he wanted and desired. "Darlin', ya don't have ta keep tabs on Red. Ya know she means nuttin' ta me."

"I know that Logan. I am just marking my territory. I must defend what is mines."

Logan had felt an incredible joy at her words. He knew his mate had his back, as he had hers.

Jean's not so subtle tactics to get Logan's attention were grating on Ororo's nerves and she had had enough. She needed the telepath to know that she was fighting a losing battle. But she needed to do it in such a way that wouldn't reveal her secret. Ororo took the bull by the horns a few days ago, when she was in her greenhouse, pruning and watering her babies. She was awaiting Logan's return, as he had volunteered to go to the nursery to pick up her order of various seedlings and potting soil. She was in the tropical plants section of the greenhouse when Jean's voice rang out. "'Roro? Are you in here?"

Ororo rolled her eyes and made sure her mental shields were in place. "Yes, Jean. I am in the back. In the tropical section."

Jean scurried to the back with a faint smile on her face. "Working hard or hardly working?"

Ororo chuckled. "What can I do for you Jean?"

"I am looking for Logan. Have you seen him?"

Ororo smirked. As her face was turned away from Jean, the red-head was unable to see it. Calmly she asked, "Why would you be looking for Logan?"

"I need his help moving around some things in my new room."

Ororo turned around and face her. She raised an elegant eyebrow.

Jean laughed softly. "What?"

Ororo got to the heart of the matter."Why are you trying so hard to get Logan's attention, Jean? From where I and the rest of the mansion stand, it seems like Logan has moved on from whatever it is he felt for you."

Jean snorted. "What gave you that idea, Ororo? And to answer your question, I am trying to get Logan's attention because I want him and I know he wants me too."

It took every ounce of control Ororo possessed to keep her from shooting a lightning bolt into the telepath. She was the model of serenity when she replied, "Don't you think it is a bit too soon after your breakup with Scott to be pursuing another relationship?"

Jean laughed out loud. "Scott's moved on, so why shouldn't I?"

Ororo stared at her, repressing the urge to hit the woman. In a tight voice, she said, "Well, I will advise you to be careful. You do not want to get hurt."

Jean waved off Ororo, not fully grasping her threat. "Why are you all of a sudden interested in my pursuit of Logan? You never appeared to care in the past."

"I care because there is enough tension around here and we do not want to get to a point where all that we live for and fight for goes up in smoke."

"Whatever 'Roro. I will be fine. Once Logan and I are together, that is."

Ororo shook her head slowly. "Jean? I say this with love and respect. I do believe you are encroaching on territory you are unfamiliar with."

Jean tilted her head to the side and studied Ororo. Her mental shields were up and it was downright impossible to get into her mind. A condescending smile spread across the red-head's face. "You know what I think 'Roro? I think you want Logan for yourself. Now what makes you think that he will prefer you to me?"

Ororo laughed. It was a laugh that for some inexplicable reason, unnerved Jean. Ororo's next words were so cryptic that Jean had no choice but to back off. "Think what you want, sister. But I assure you that you have no idea what is going on with me and you cannot fully comprehend it."

Unbeknownst to the two females, Logan was standing outside the greenhouse and heard every word of the tense exchange. He grinned at Jean's ignorance. For a telepath and a doctor, she was clueless. Didn't she recognize a threat when she heard one? He was filled with pride and love, knowing his alpha female was making it known to the threatening female that her attempts at invading the alpha's territory will not go undetected. He decided that he should make his presence known because knowing his 'Ro, she was about ten seconds away from striking Jean with lightning.

He strode through the greenhouse purposefully. "Hey 'Ro. I'm back. The flamin' nursery mixed up yer order, so I had ta wait a bit."

Ororo turned to him and gave him a sweet smile. "I was beginning to think you got lost, Logan. Where are the items?"

"Outside in the truck."

"Alright. Can you bring them in for me please?"

"Sure thing, darlin'."

Jean stood there, silently listening to and fuming at the feral and the wind rider's easy banter with each other. "Hi Logan. I was looking for you."

Logan turned towards her, finally acknowledging her presence. "What ya want Jeannie?"

She sauntered up to Logan and reached out to touch his arm. Anticipating her move, he stepped out of her reach quickly. "I need your muscles."

"Get another set of muscles. "

"But, Logan…"

He cut her off. "Sorry, Red. I ain't yer man."

Thoroughly rebuffed, Jean turned and stalked towards the exit in a huff. Ororo waited until the coast was clear then walked up to her husband and hugged him. Logan returned the hug, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "How much of it did you hear?"

Logan chuckled. She knew him so well. "All of it."

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Well darlin' I think ya did what ya thought ya had to."

"Do you think she knows?"

"Ya know I don't give a damn who the hell knows about us, 'Ro. But if she does suspect, she can't do shit about it."

Ororo sighed and leaned back in his arms to look up at his face. She looped her arms around his neck and pecked him softly on the lips. "You do know she is going to keep on trying."

Logan swooped his lips down to capture hers. "Let her try. She's barkin' up the wrong tree."

"I think I will talk to the Professor about the situation."

"Ok darlin'. By the way, I love how ya go about markin' yer territory."

She grinned, her eyes flashing with adoration. In a perfect imitation of him, she replied, "Well bub, I ain't about ta give ya up."

Logan roared with laughter. "Glad ta know that beautiful."

She extricated herself from his hold, but not before giving him a sweet, promising kiss. "We can continue this later dearest, but for now, please bring in the items for me."

"Ya got it babe." He swatted her on her ample backside then left the greenhouse whistling. Ororo shook her head, all the while smiling. Oh yes, she was not about to give him up to Jean or any other woman. As she was his, he was hers.


	13. Quality Time

**Chapter 13 - Quality Time**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo and Logan spend a passionate morning together_

* * *

Ororo felt wonderful and free being away from the circus that was Xavier's Institute. As much as she loved her home, she certainly didn't miss it. They had decided to retreat to their secluded cabin home in Kananaskis Village, nestled in the foothills and front ranges of the Canadian Rockies, for a well deserved vacation. Their vacation can also be viewed as an overdue honeymoon, both tying the knot in secret six months prior. Only Charles, Rogue and Remy were their witnesses and confidantes. She knew her husband, the big bad Wolverine, was at peace being back in his native Canada. He made no secret about it. She smiled, recalling his eagerness to get away from the drama that constantly swirled around them back in New York. They both needed the time away from their daily lives as members of the elite X-Men. Also, they needed the quality time away from prying eyes and meddlesome family and friends to properly enjoy each other and their relatively new status as newlyweds.

It was day four being holed up in their romantic haven. With the morning, came bright sunlight filtering through the branches of the trees, casting wavering patterns against the half opened window blinds. Birds were chirping happily and squirrels chased each other through the upper tree branches. The activity in the master bedroom of the cabin was that of the two lovers absorbed in each other. Logan laid on his side facing her, his dark disheveled head propped up on a bent elbow. Still and silent, the only part of him that moved was those steel grays that roamed over her lovely face and hair as though cataloging every single lovely detail. He reached out and twined snow white strands of hair around his fingers and admired the love and desire in her beautiful eyes. He moved just a fraction and kissed the plump curve of her breast, nuzzling it. "Mornin' darlin'."

His words vaporized damply on her skin.

She sighed as his lips moved over her flesh. "Good morning, dearest. Did you sleep well?"

"Always wid ya, darlin'." He punctuated the confirmation with tiny kisses on her throat. Shifting his weight, he resettled against the pillows, drawing her close to him.

With their chests touching and arms wrapped around each other, Ororo pressed her lips against his for a soft kiss. "That is good to know."

Logan took over and deepened the kiss. The taste of her delicious mouth sent a shaft of pleasure piercing through him. It exploded like a fireball in the pit of his stomach. Lost and drowning in her addictive taste, his tongue thrust deep. Unmindful of everything and anything except the stunning, responsive woman in his arms, his hands slid to her naked ample backside, pulling her even closer to his swollen manhood.

Ororo moaned. In one fluid motion, he positioned her underneath him, their mouths still latched in a hot, hungry kiss. Their hands were frantically roaming over each other's bodies, seeking, caressing. Logan wedged one of his muscular legs between hers and parted her thighs. Ororo was malleable and incredibly moist as he sought her heat and caressed her tight sensitive nub of nerves. She tore her lips away from his and cried out her pleasure, her body humming and purring under his hands and mouth. "Oh Bright Lady! Please, Logan. Now!"

His mouth was moving urgently against her breasts, when he thrust and embedded himself inside her in a single fluid motion. She moaned raggedly at the sudden intrusion and arched against the glorious, invading pressure. He filled her completely and she felt the pleasure of his possession cascading over her.

"Damn darlin'," he whispered raggedly in her ear.

"Logan." She cried his name as he began to stroke her with, slow, shallow thrusts that gradually deepened and quickened. She groped along his shoulders and tightly wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to pull him even deeper inside her. Her body bucked and her insides coiled tighter as he reached higher inside her to touch the very core of her womanhood. She felt herself quickened and knew she was moments away from another mind blowing orgasm. She curled her legs tighter around him and burrowed her face in his chest. "Oh Goddess! Logannnn!" she called out as her world exploded into a million bright pieces.

Not far away, she heard his roar of her name as his own orgasm ripped through him and he emptied himself inside her. Fully sated, he collapsed against the pillows, panting. Not wanting to lose their closeness, he pulled her sweaty body back against his. Ororo was wheezing, struggling to catch her breath. Thanks to his regenerative abilities, Logan's breathing was the first to return to normal. He placed a light kiss at the base of the back of her neck. "Ya ok, darlin'?"

He felt her nod in the affirmative as her breath was still a bit labored. She was caressing the strong arm situated just under her breasts. "I do not think I can move just yet."

Logan chuckled. "Then maybe we should put off our hike fer tomorrow and stay where we are."

Ororo laughed lightly. "We put off our hike yesterday for today."

"Another day won't hurt."

"Then tomorrow we will put it off again because of your libido."

As if in agreement, she felt his manhood swell against her derriere. She turned over so she was lying on her back, looking up into his face. "You are incorrigible."

He gave her a lopsided grin, waggling his bushy eyebrows. "Ya know I can't get enough of ya, 'Ro."

She reached out a slender hand and traced his sensual lips. "I am not complaining, my love. We have to make the most of this time alone before we head back to the school."

He frowned. "I thought we agreed no mention of the minstrel show while we're here."

She sighed. "I know love. But thoughts of the mansion are always there. I just wish we had a home of our own in New York."

Logan nodded in agreement. "I'm all fer a home of our own, darlin'. Then we won't have ta deal with the bull."

Ororo groaned. "Yes, especially with the rumors abound about Jean and Scott. I really want to maintain my distance from them. Oh! The joys of a home to call ours, my love."

Logan smiled sheepishly. He ran his hand down the back of his neck. Ororo knew that move very well and its meaning. He was keeping something from her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you planning, my loving husband?"

He leaned in and peck her lips. "I wanted it ta be a surprise fer ya. I talked ta Chuck about buyin' the old boathouse so I can turn it inta a home fer ya."

Ororo's eyes widened in astonishment. She was overwhelmed at the depth of Logan's love and devotion to her. The corners of her eyes leaked with joyous tears. Logan continued. "Well I figure the apartment ain't no place fer ya to make a home."

Her eyes clouded with unshed tears and it didn't take long for them to fall. "Logan." She sobbed, completely besieged with a multitude of feelings. The pitter patter of rain can be heard outside as she wept with happiness.

He kissed her tenderly and wiped away the moisture rolling down her cheeks with his thumbs. "Ya know I'll do anythin' fer ya, 'Ro."

She nodded her head, still too overcome to speak.

"Chuck said he'll give us the boathouse as a weddin' gift. I started ta work on it. I can show ya when we get back."

She calmed down enough to loop her arms around his thick neck, bringing his head closer to hers. She whispered against his lips, "I am so lucky to have you in my life."

The sides of his mouth lifted slightly. "I'm the lucky one darlin'."

She gave him that brilliant smile he adored. In a low sultry voice, she asked him, "Care to join me in the shower?"

He winked at her. "Whatever ya want, Goddess." He extricated himself from her hold and rolled off the bed. Ororo stretched languidly as she admired her husband's naked form as he made his way to her side of the bed. He bent and scooped her up into his arms and against his chest. She flung one arm around him and let the fingers of her free hand fondle his nipples. He groaned and swooped his head down for a searing kiss.

His gaze on her was intense as he ventured to the adjoining bathroom. "I love ya, 'Ro."

"And I you." Her eyes reflected all the love every fiber of her being possessed for the enigmatic warrior she was happily married too.


	14. Couple's Row

**Chapter 14 - Couple's Row**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Logan gets Ororo yanked from an upcoming mission and she isn't too happy about it_

* * *

Logan knew she was going to hand him his ass on a silver platter. One didn't simply get the second in command of the team scrapped from a mission and expect to walk away unscathed. Husband or not, he knew there was going to be hell to pay. His only hope lay in making her see his reason, his selfish reason for begging Charles to pull her from the upcoming mission. He had an hour before takeoff to justify his actions to her. They were heading to the nation's capital to stop a few members of Magneto's Brotherhood from destroying some of the nation's political landmarks. Logan was certain that Sabertooth would be part of the fracas. And there laid the reason he could not entertain the thought of his precious wife engaging in this battle. The malevolent feral's threat from their last altercation still rung in the Wolverine's ears. Sabertooth had maliciously threatened to slowly torture and kill Ororo, a threat he did not reveal to anyone, except Charles when he beseeched him to ground Ororo.

Logan had learned earlier on not to underestimate the sadistic piece of shit that was his half brother. Even knowing of their familial link didn't make a difference to the Wolverine. His only job was to ensure the safety of his mate, by any means necessary and he was not about to let Sabertooth get anywhere near his wife. He knew she was adept in taking care of herself on and off the battlefield. Hell, he ensured that she was skilled in different forms of martial arts and weapons training and he was proud of her proficiency. But he feared failing her. He feared being distracted long enough, which will lead to an inability to protect her, consequently, handing her over to Sabertooth. He would gut himself into million pieces before that happened.

Ororo was too damn vital to his existence and he was not about to lose her. Being the solitary alpha he was, he never imagined that both he and his feral half would need her in ways he never thought were possible before. She was their refuge and without her, they would cease to exist. During the long life he's lived, he couldn't remember loving or needing someone as much as he did his weather Goddess. The intensity of love he held for his mate surpassed and defied all logic and he was not against using any method to ensure they lived a long life together encased in that love.

Logan braced himself for her wrath at the entrance to the greenhouse where she retreated too after she received the news that she was not to be part of the upcoming mission. He slowly entered the glass structure, sniffed and got a whiff of saline mixed with ozone, which indicated she was crying. He hated seeing his mate unhappy and hated himself even more knowing he was the cause of her distress.

"'Ro?" He called out in the stillness of the greenhouse. There was no answer, but he knew she was there as her distinctive scent assuaged his nostrils. He cautiously advanced further into her sanctuary, following his nose. He found her in the section she dedicated to growing different hybrids of her favorite flower, the orchid. She was curled up on the wicker settee, with a throw pillow clasp to her chest.

He called out to her again. "'Ro?"

An unmistakable loud boom of thunder and the darkening of the sky was his response. "Darlin', I know yer mad at me, but…"

She turned on him, her eyes glazed over with the anger she felt. "Mad? Mad? That does not accurately describe how I feel right now, Logan."

He knew this wasn't going to be easy and he'll have to keep a level head to make her see reason. "Let me explain why I did what I did, darlin'."

She threw the pillow she was holding to the floor, as she got up from her position on the settee and slowly approached him. "What is there to explain, Logan? My own husband does not trust me."

He scowled. "This has nuttin' ta do wid trust, 'Ro."

"It has everything to do with trust and you trying to keep me at home like a dutiful little wife." She railed at him.

"That's not true and ya know it. I know ya could take care of yerself, but…"

"But what, Wolverine?"

Oh shit…code name. She was beyond royally pissed. Her arms folded across her chest and the tapping of her foot were not good signs either. He had his work cut out for him. His eyes held hers before he spoke again. "Please, babe. Let me explain why ya should sit this one out."

"How dare you? Sit this one out? Let me tell you something, mountain man. I have been part of this team longer than you and fought many battles and have survived them all, even when the odds were against us. You are not going to dictate my life, Logan. You are my husband, not my father. I took care of myself without you and I shall continue to do so." She punctuated her rant with another clap of thunder.

A low growl stirred in his throat, hearing the last part of her tirade. She had it twisted, it was his job as the leader of their pack to take care of her. Logan did not take kindly to hearing her say that and the level head he tried to maintain was quickly disappearing. Unsolicited thoughts and images of her being in the clutches of the sadistic bastard reared their head and assaulted him.

He lost his cool. "My number one priority is ya. And I would do whateva it takes ta keep ya safe from the likes of Sabertooth."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Dammit 'Ro. Can't ya see I'm tryin' ta protect ya from that sick bastard."

"That still does not explain why you had me yanked from this mission, Logan."

"I can't lose ya!" He roared. Turning away from her, he banged his fist into the nearest table, breaking the wood and upsetting several flower pots and tools that were on it. He struggled to reign in his temper as his beast grew more restless.

Ororo stood rooted on the spot, taking in her husband's agitated state. His fists were balled and his metal claws were peeking out, not to mention the narrowed eyes and his labored breathing. She knew he was struggling to maintain a modicum of calm and if she didn't do something, the Wolverine will sure make an appearance and there was no telling what he would do once feral. Oh, she knew he will never hurt her, but she couldn't say the same for her greenhouse.

He kept his head averted, running his hands down his face. When he spoke, his voice was rough. "That sick fuck made threats against ya 'Ro and we both know he will follow through."

Ororo moved closer to him, extending her hand to touch his shoulder. "What did he threaten?"

He turned around to face her. His torment and fear were laid bare for her to see in his eyes. It was more than enough to shock her to her very core. Her husband, the Wolverine, the most formidable, courageous warrior she has ever known was fearful. The anger seeped from her as she bore witness to his anguish. This part of him was completely new to her. She had never witnessed this before, not even when he was haunted by his nightmares of the past. She felt his agony as if it was her own. Taking a deep breath, she repeated her question. "What did he threaten?"

A ragged breath escaped him. "It's ta vile ta repeat, but the bottom line is he said he'll kill ya, but not before torturin' ya."

Ororo shuddered reflexively. She knew the evil Sabertooth was more than capable of. But she also knew she was not a helpless woman. She was more than competent in taking care of herself. "You ought to know that I can handle myself, my love."

The corners of his mouth lifted in a ghost of a smile. "I know that, darlin'. Hell, I'm very proud that ya can kick ass."

"But you are afraid that he will get to me and do as he threatened." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." His eyes implored her to understand. "I don't want ta fail ya, 'Ro. I took a vow to protect ya and I will."

"You won't fail me, Logan."

"'Ro, if I lose ya, I don't know what I'll do. I can't live without ya. I love ya too much."

She flung her arms around him and held him tight. "You are not going to lose me, Logan."

"I'll make sure of that, darlin'. I'm gonna take care of that sick bastard once and fer all."

Ororo pulled him to her even tighter, the fierceness in his voice comforting her. "But you cannot lose sight of the overall mission, my dear."

He moved his nose over her fragrant hair and nuzzled it. "He's not goin' ta get a chance to destroy what I've waited my entire life fer. Believe me when I tell ya that I trust ya more than I trust maself. I just have ta protect ya."

"I understand your natural instinct is to keep me safe. But I warn you, my dear husband, do not go about doing it the way you did. I will sit this mission out, but it will be the last one I am forced to sit out."

Wolverine leaned back from their embrace to look into her eyes. "Ok, darlin'. I hear ya loud and clear."

"Good. And we will continue this conversation when you get back."

His arms moved to fold behind her back at her waist and she crossed hers behind his neck and laid her head on his chest. His lips moved in her hair. "Roger that, boss lady."

"Now go and kick some ass and come back to me."

He caressed her, sliding his hands over her ample backside. "Sure bet, babe." His whispering lips found hers. It was a kiss that drained her, yet made her feel alive.

He reluctantly disentangled himself from their embrace and left the greenhouse without a backward glance, knowing that if he looked at her, it was to hell with the mission. Once he was outside, he breathed a sigh of relief. While they had arrived at the temporary truce, he knew that it was not the end of their discussion, not by a long shot. However, he savored this small victory, as he mentally prepared himself for the bigger battle that loomed.


	15. Christmas Spirit

**Chapter 15 – Christmas Spirit**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Logan doesn't care much for the Christmas holidays and it is Ororo's intention to find out why_

* * *

He was in no way a religious man, so he sure enough didn't understand what all the hysteria surrounding the holiday was. To compound matters, Ororo expected him to not only have a gift for her under the mansion's massive Scotch pine Christmas tree, but to accompany her into the city to attend that damned Nutcracker Ballet, which he vaguely remembered attending many years ago. He knew he'll do anything to make her happy, she was his mate and wife after all. But that didn't mean he had to like what he had to do. Notwithstanding the fact that he wasn't a religious man, he has never found anything celebratory around this time of year. From what memories he managed to recuperate, there was something about Yuletide that always rubbed him the wrong way. But he'll suck it up for his woman, as it was their first Christmas as a married couple.

Ororo knew there was something off with Logan since the holidays began. It started around Thanksgiving and only worsened as Christmas due nigh. She knew he wasn't a man for religion, detested shopping and had an aversion to large gatherings. She herself was not a religious woman, being an African priestess and all, but like they said, when in Rome, you had to do as the Romans do. However, she sensed it went much deeper than any of those things for the Wolverine. He had grumbled and grunted something fierce as only he can, when she in no uncertain terms told him that she expected him to present her with a gift and to accompany her to the ballet. His obvious lack of enthusiasm for this time of year was something she needed to explore and get to the root of why it had her spouse on edge. It was going to be damn near impossible to get a brooding Wolverine into the Christmas spirit, but try she must.

She found him in the solarium, one of the scarcely used rooms in the mansion. He was seated on the soft cushioned wicker recliner, holding a glass of vintage scotch. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sun's rays beaming through the room. His nose twitched and a hint of a smile came over his face as her familiar scent drifted towards him.

"Hey, darlin'," he crooned.

"Hey yourself."

"Everythin' ok?" He asked, opening his eyes to meet hers as she leaned over him. She pecked him softly on his lips but pulled back just as he attempted to deepen the kiss.

She sat down in the other recliner beside him. "That is the question I should be asking you."

He played dumb. "What question is that darlin'?"

Ororo rolled her eyes then looked at him pointedly. There was no escaping her penetrating cerulean stare. "Do not play dumb with me, Logan. I thought that with this being our first Christmas together, you would be in a more festive mood."

Logan went still for a moment. He emptied the contents of the glass, then carefully placed the glass on the end table next to the recliner. "Come on 'Ro. Ya know I'm not one fer festivities."

Ororo sighed, then took his broad callused hands into her soft small ones. "I know that, my love. But something is troubling you. And it is very vexing to me that you would not tell me what it is."

"Talk to me, dearest," she implored.

Logan grunted. "Damn, there's no hidin' nuttin' from ya, is there?"

She shook her head. "Not on yer life, bub."

He chuckled at her imitation of him. He then looked at their joined hands and exhale noisily. "From what I can remember, this time of year has never been joyous fer me."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Not a clue. I can't explain it, 'cept I get this weird feelin' every time."

"Hmmm…maybe something happened when you were younger?" She suggested softly.

Logan shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe."

Ororo extricated her hands from his and stood up. She then eased herself over to sit on her husband's lap. Logan's eager arms went around her and pulled her tightly against his chest. He took a deep inhale of her familiar scent. "Do you want to remember what happened to make you appear more like the Grinch who stole Christmas? Because that is what the children are calling you these days."

"I've had much sorrow in my life, 'Ro." He sighed. "Do I really want ta find out the cause of the weirdness ta add more sorrow?"

Kissing the corner of his mouth, she replied, "Well, my love you have a choice. You can let the past dictate how you spend the rest of your life, or you can choose to create new memories."

He caught her behind the neck with his hand and brought her head down for his scorching kiss. Without hesitation, her arms encircled his neck. His mouth tasted like the scotch he drank earlier and Ororo's tongue savored the intoxicating taste of the alcohol.

He pulled away from her and placed his lips between her breasts, pressing soft wet kisses onto her flesh. She held his head firmly in place. She moaned. "What do you choose?"

Catching her hands and crushing them against his chest, he murmured quietly, "New memories wid ya, babe."

"I love you."

The kiss that followed was a confirmation of their love.

"There is something I wanted to ask you," she said long minutes later. Her head rested on his shoulder while he idly stroked her breast through her blouse.

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"When do you want to let everyone in on our secret?"

He furrowed his brows. "It's yer show, 'Ro. Just tell me when ya ready."

"Well I think we need to do it soon. Jean has surpassed being unbearable and the boathouse will soon be finished for us to move into."

He shifted his weight so she'd have to sit up straight, then took her face between both of his hands. His thumbs settled at each corner of her mouth. "Like I said, it's yer show, darlin'."

Ororo nodded and leaned down to kiss him.

"I wanna give ya yer Christmas gift now."

"My Christmas present? Now?" she asked, sitting upright instantly.

"One of them. It ain't wrapped. It's somethin' I wanted ta give ya away from pryin' eyes. I was lookin' fer the right time ta give it ta ya. I think now is as good a time as any," he said, handing to her a small envelope he took out of the pocket of his flannel shirt. He watched her carefully as she slit the envelope open with her thumbnail and then reached inside to find two gold bands. His, which was a plain gold band and hers, which was encircled with sapphires to match her eyes.

"Oh, Logan," she breathed, planting a sweet kiss on his waiting lips.

"This came ta mind since we didn't exchange rings when we got hitched and after yer demand for a great gift. Ya like them?"

"They are beautiful," she whispered.

He took the sapphire encrusted ring and slipped it onto the fourth finger of her left hand. She did the same to him with his simple band.

"New memories, darlin'," he said simply.

"I will treasure this always, dearest. This is…"

Words failed her, so she showed him her love with a kiss. His tongue plunged past her teeth to stroke the sweet interior of her mouth. She responded in kind, moving against him until she felt him swelling hard under her hips.

Huskily, he whispered, "Damn, 'Ro. If I knew ya would have liked the gift this much, I would have waited 'til later ta give it ta ya."

"Well, you could give it to me later, as you always do," she responded saucily.

He smirked. "Ya could count on that, darlin'."

"So what is my other present?" she asked slyly.

Logan laughed out loud. "Sorry, babe. Yer gonna have ta wait fer that."

She pouted, causing him to laugh some more. "What about giving me a hint?"

He shook his head in refusal. "It wouldn't be Christmas if I do."

She smiled that special smile that always turns him to mush on the inside. She was happy that he chose to make new memories instead of dwelling on still lost memories. She was also happy the he was finally showing signs of not cringing every time anything having to do with Christmas was mentioned or seen.

He lowered his head and kissed her breasts through the silk that shielded them. He raised his beguiling eyes to hers, taking in her lovely features. "I know we still got a few days left, but Merry Christmas, darlin'."

She lowered moist lips to his. "Merry Christmas, my love," she whispered tenderly, before fusing their mouths together.


	16. Secret's Out

**Chapter 16 - Secret's Out**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Having enough of Jean's behavior towards Logan, Ororo decides to let the cat out of the bag about their marriage_

* * *

Ororo savored the freedom the skies gave her. After about an hour, she felt a sense of calm wash over her, as her decision as to how to put Jean in her place once and for all was made. She felt confident in knowing that she held all the cards and had held them all along, which would deflate the delusional red-head. For the longest, she believed that the best way to protect and preserve her relationship with Logan was to keep it private, with only a selected few being privy to it. One never went about life, revealing his or her entire hand, because one never knew who or what was lurking to destroy it or grab it for themselves. Now, with Jean's antics becoming more bothersome, Ororo knew she had to rethink her decision and develop a new strategy.

Ororo was convinced that revealing her marriage to the Wolverine was in the best interests of everyone in the institute and hopefully would serve to maintain the peace. She also knew that Logan will go along with her decision because as he had told her on more than one occasion, it was her show and he didn't give a damn who knew about them. She thought for a while and realized that tomorrow evening was perfect to divulge all, as it was the one evening of the month Xavier reserved for the entire mansion population to have dinner together. Ororo laughed to herself, a joyous, husky sound as the part of her that was excitedly anticipating the red-head's reaction flared briefly to life. She wasn't a malicious woman, but this would be one of the rare moments she thoroughly enjoyed someone getting their just desserts.

Dinner couldn't come fast enough for Ororo. She had notified Charles of her plans to make her marriage to the Wolverine common knowledge. Then she and Logan had decided that they would begin moving some of their things to the boathouse, which was completely renovated, immediately after. And once their secret was out, they would recruit Kurt to help port the heavier items over. As she carefully dressed for dinner, Ororo realized that she wasn't nervous about what was to come, knowing her life was only changing for the better. Jean will be a nonentity after tonight and she and Logan could focus on bigger and better things. Like starting a family. She grinned at the prospect of carrying and having the Wolverine's children.

She descended the staircase in a simple blue and white print, belted chiffon, scoop neck maxi dress, with cream flat strappy boho sandals decorating her feet. A sterling silver necklace with a sapphire heart-shaped pendant adorned her neck, with its matching bracelet secured around her wrist. However, the most important article being worn on her person tonight was the gold wedding band encircled with sapphires that Logan had presented to her as one of her Christmas presents.

She was met by both Remy and Rogue at the bottom of the stairs. "Stormy, ma belle. Cho! Co!"

Rogue noticed the band on Ororo's finger and smiled. "About time, sugah."

Ororo laughed lightly. "Yes, it sure is. Logan and I would like to thank the both of you for your support."

"Remy jus' be glad his Stormy happy."

"Both you and Logan deserve it. I just can't wait to see the red witch of the west reaction," Rogue interjected.

Ororo giggled, then whispered, "Me neither."

Remy smirked. "Well let's get da show started." He offered each lady an elbow, escorting them to the dining room.

Everyone except Logan was in the room, but Ororo wasn't worried because he was usually the last one to arrive at these types of public gatherings. She walked over to where Scott was standing alone. She hadn't seen much of him since his breakup with Jean, electing to give him the space she knew he needed.

"Hello, brother."

Scott turned to her. "'Roro. It's good to see you. How are you?"

"That is the question I should be asking you."

Scott sighed. "I'm doing well." Ororo looked at him skeptically. "I am, 'Roro. Don't worry about me."

"I will always worry about you, Scott."

He gave her a hug in appreciation, then wordlessly went to take his seat.

She saw the Professor glanced at her left hand then gave her a smile of approval and support. She nodded her gratitude as she took her seat next to Remy. A few minutes later, Logan swaggered in, confidently striding to take the seat next to his wife. Dressed in his staple flannel shirt, jeans and cowboy boots, he too wore his simple gold band on his left hand.

Jean's eyes lit up when she saw Logan come in. She attempted to garner his attention by gesturing to the empty seat next to her, but she was ignored, as Logan only had eyes for one woman in the room.

"You can sit next to me, Logan. I saved you a seat," Jean called out.

Without looking at her, Logan replied. "Nah." He took his seat next to Ororo. "I'll sit next ta ma favorite girl, tonight."

Jean's eyes narrowed in vexation. Ororo was becoming a thorn in her side. She needed to up the ante with Forge to get him back to the mansion sooner so he can entice Ororo away. She made a mental note to get in touch with the tinkerer after dinner.

Logan reached under the table and grabbed Ororo's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She happily returned the pressure to let him know she was ready to do this. She telepathically let the Professor know that they were all set. Charles loudly cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening, everyone," Charles began. "I am happy to see each and every one of you here, because tonight is a special night. Tonight, we have a very joyous event to celebrate." He turned to Ororo. "All yours, my dear."

Jean rolled her eyes as Ororo boldly stood. She looked around at all the faces and began. "I would like to thank you all for being here tonight, because there is something I would like to share with you all. I..I…" As she faltered, the Wolverine grinned at her, washing away the sudden nervousness that overtook her. Her confidence level skyrocketed. "Nine months ago, there was a major change in my life." She took a deep breath and with a smile revealed, "I married the love of my life."

An excited chorus of "whats" and "no ways" erupted in the dining hall. The excitement was broken by a roar of laughter. Everyone turned towards Jean. "Who the hell will ever marry you?" She asked laughing hysterically. Her jealousy was so rancid that everyone present could smell it.

On cue, Logan stood and snaked his arm around Ororo's waist, pulling her snugly against him. "I did."

One can hear a pin drop as dead silence reigned after the Wolverine's simple statement. Jean shattered the silence by exclaiming, "You have to be kidding me!"

As a retort, Logan held up his and Ororo's left hands to reveal their wedding bands.

Jean, refusing to believe what was so clear, screeched, "No! No! No! You don't love her!"

"Says who, Red?"

"You can't love her. You've been after me for years."

Logan shook his head, not surprised at the dumb doctor's hysterics. He had no qualms about embarrassing her if she wanted to air dirty laundry. "Ya think so, Doc?"

"What the hell do you see in her?" Jean motioned to Ororo and rolled her eyes in distaste.

"'Ro is more woman than ya will ever be," he said bluntly.

That stilled Jean's rising ire. She blinked in surprise. When she spoke again, her voice was thin. "I ended my relationship with Scott for you."

"You ended our relationship because you were selfish and self-absorbed." Everyone turned to Scott, who until then was silent. Scott rose from his seat and drew a deep breath, about to lay it all out for the mistaken former love of his life.

"Don't blame Logan for the mess you've created. If you truly loved me as you claimed, nothing he did or said would have swayed you."

Jean turned angrily to Scott. "This does not concern you."

"You know Jean, for the longest, I blamed Logan for what was wrong with us. It took a while for me to realize that he was never the cause of our problems. He brought to light our problems in a way so clear, that I refused to admit what was so plain to see. While we'll never be best friends, Logan and I have talked and have a better understanding of each other."

Ororo gave her husband a loving smile, proud that he had decided to take the initiative and talk to Scott one on one. He gave her a light squeeze in reciprocation.

"So you're friends with him, now?" Jean bellowed.

Scott shook his head at the sad state that the woman he once loved and to some extent still did, was in. He delivered one last piece of advice. "Jean, I would advise you to move on with your life. Let Ororo and Logan be happy.

He walked over to Logan and Ororo. He extended his hand to Logan, who took it in a firm handshake. Scott then hugged Ororo tightly. "Logan, huh? Congratulations, sis. I can feel your happiness."

"Thank you, brother."

He turned to Logan again. "You better treat her well, else you'll have me to answer to."

Logan nodded in understanding.

Scott then walked out of the dining room, his appetite lost.

Jean, however, was not finished with her tantrum. She directed all her attention to Ororo. "I knew you wanted him for yourself all along."

"I had him all along. Do you remember our conversation a while back when I told you that you had no idea what was going on with me and you cannot fully comprehend it?" Ororo raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow in inquiry. "This was what I meant. All that time, I was married to this wonderful man and loving him more and more every minute."

Thoroughly embarrassed, she took one last swipe at Ororo, attempting to throw her off balance. "Now I see why Forge left you. He couldn't stand being with an ice queen like you."

Logan growled threateningly. Ororo, thoroughly enjoying Jean's comeuppance, retorted, "My husband thinks quite differently."

What Logan really wanted to tell the misguided red-head wasn't appropriate for the children to hear, so instead, he piped in. "No complaints here, Red."

Chuckles could be heard throughout the room. The mortified look on Jean's face spoke volumes as she hurriedly retreated from the room.

Charles decided now was as good a time as any to regain order and control of the room. "Now that Logan and Ororo have shared their joyful news with us, please join me in offering them congratulations."

A loud cheer of congratulations went up for the happy couple. Logan turned to Ororo, he saw the happiness and confidence in her shining eyes. For endless moments he stared at her. Then his hand whipped out, caught her behind the neck and merged their mouths in a sweet, tender kiss, causing another round of thunderous cheers to go up.

Cho! Co! is Cajun for Wow!


	17. Unexpected Valentine

**Chapter 17 – Unexpected Valentine**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo gets stood up on Valentine's Day, but guess who is there to give her a pick-me-up_

* * *

Ororo absolutely hated blind dates. And sitting here in the darkest booth at Harry's drowning her sorrows in a pina colada was testament to that fact. Being stood up was not fun, but being stood up on Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, was downright depressing. She'll have to have a talk with Warren about his lousy friend and his equally lousy habit of standing up his date, without the courtesy of at least a lame excuse. When the winged mutant had approached her about going out with his old college buddy who happened to be a low level empath, she was reluctant to agree. But she had caved, unable to say no once Warren resorted to begging and pleading. This was most definitely her last time agreeing to a blind date. They all always ended in disaster. She sighed, trying to ward off the feelings of inadequacy that were attempting to creep up on her. The feelings threatened to consume her, but she refused to yield to them, hence her sitting all alone nursing an alcoholic drink instead of being back at the mansion where the aura of love was so palpable, you can suffocate in it. She sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

That delectable smell he'd come to love and appreciate was the first thing that greeted him when he stepped inside the bar. A feeling of calm immediately washed over him. He allowed his hyper senses to locate her in the furthest booth in the darkest corner of the bar. He grinned, his canines flashing. His night just got a lot better. He walked over to the bar where Harry was busy tending drinks. Harry was privy to the fact that the folks at Xavier's were all mutants, but he didn't care. They were good people as far as he was concerned.

"What's goin' on tonight, Logan?" Harry greeted the surly, burly mutant.

"Ain't shit goin' on. Let me get a Molson. I'll be over there wid 'Ro, so keep 'em comin' that way."

"No problem."

"Gimme one of whateva she ordered earlier."

Harry mixed the pina colada and gave it to the Wolverine and watched as the feral man made his way over to the beautiful weather manipulator.

Logan stealthily made his way over to Storm, drink in hand. He walked up behind her and leaned over her, seductively whispering in her ear. "Ya alone?"

Shivers ran down Ororo's spine and her entire body grew warm. She hid a smile behind the glare she greeted him with as she turned around. "Yes and I would like to keep it that way."

He placed the drink in front of her on the booth table. He walked around to the opposite side of the booth and sat down. "Well, darlin', have no fear, Wolverine is here."

She gave him a nasty look and shook her head. She was secretly happy he was there to keep her company, but there was no way she was going to give the Wolverine's infamous ego satisfaction. Setting her old drink aside, she reached for the fresh one Logan brought her. "Thank you for the drink," she mumbled.

He grunted. "So why ya sittin' here alone, Storm? I thought ya had a date?"

Ororo bowed her head. "I got stood up," she muttered.

His super hearing allowed him to hear her jumbled words. He took a long sip of his Molson before he replied. "That's too bad. The man is a fool."

Ororo's eyes snapped up to meet Logan's intense stare. She didn't dare look away. "Thank you, I guess." His casual compliment unexpectedly soothed her tarnished ego. She silently and secretly studied the Wolfman sitting across from her under a flurry of lashes. Logan was huge and looked incredibly fearsome. He was extremely attractive, that much was evident. He oozed blatant sexuality under his veneer of brusqueness and harshness.

"Ya deserve the best, 'Ro." His simple statement yanked her out of her musings.

She leaned her head to the side and studied him in muted awe. "Are you alright, Wolverine?"

He barked with laughter. He waited until the waitress placed another beer before him and walked away before replying. "What? I give compliments."

"The word compliments and you do not belong in the same sentence," she replied laughingly.

"Don't go braggin' I gave ya one."

She saluted him. "Your secret is safe with me."

Logan studied Ororo as a comfortable silence drifted between them. Quite simply she was stunning. The powerful, bossy, pain in the ass second in command of the X-Men was absolutely breathtaking. Lately, he found himself wanting to get closer to her, wanting to learn all of her secrets. He had suddenly found himself exerting more control than necessary whenever she was in his presence. It was becoming a damn nuisance.

"I thought you of all people would have had a hot date tonight, Logan." Her inquiry brought him out of his reverie.

He cleared his throat of the sudden knot that found itself there and took another long swallow of his beer. "Nah."

Ororo rose an elegant white eyebrow. "Hmm. The Wolverine without a woman on Valentine's Day? I am shocked to say the least."

Logan laughed. "Contrary ta popular belief, I don't spend my ev'ry wakin' moment in the company of women."

He reached across the table and took her hand, caressing her knuckles. Ororo felt the caress in every fiber of her being. Logan too, felt it in the depths of his soul. "I'll rather spend Valentine's Day wid ya anytime, Storm."

She laughed with shallow breathlessness. "That is good to know. I thought I was a thorn in your side."

"Ya are."

"Logan?"

"Yeah, darlin'?" He pierced her with his intense gray eyes.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Thank you. For taking my mind off my dismal love life."

His eyes fell away and the seconds slowly ticked by. When he looked at her again, there was something undefined and mysterious in his eyes. "Ya wanna dance?"

Ororo nodded, smiling. She hadn't danced with a man in a while. As Logan helped her out of the booth onto the dance floor, he enthusiastically admired the slinky black dress that clung to the dangerous curves of her body. His loins tightened, but he forced himself to ignore it. This was Ororo, the unattainable one. She sure as hell didn't see him in the same light as he did her. A few couples had already occupied the dancing floor swaying to the waning music of Smokey Robinson's Cruisin'.

As Al Green's Love and Happiness took over, Logan put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She entwined her hands around his thick neck. His hands slid up her sides and she conformed her body to fit his as they rocked to the upbeat tempo of the song. As they got into the song, he turned her around so her back was plastered to his front. He then wrapped his arms around her to rest on her taut stomach. She placed her hands on top of his, as they swayed and gyrated to the music.

Ororo felt his hot breath on her neck as he leaned down to whisper, "Happy Valentine's Day, 'Ro."


	18. Shattered Hopes

**Chapter 18 – Shattered Hopes**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Logan reflects on his missed opportunity_

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he felt like shit, or had a hangover of this caliber. Usually his healing factor would have kicked in and absolve him from feeling like this, but even that seemed to have failed him this time around. He had spent the majority of the night in some dingy bar in the outskirts of Niagara Falls getting stinking drunk in his lousy attempt to purge his mind of her. He needed the large quantities of alcohol to help console him, to provide him with some respite from his heartbrokenness. The alcohol, like his healing factor either was unable to or refused to provide any sympathy for his pathetic situation, because his mind was still filled with images and thoughts of her. Ro was getting married. His Ororo was lost to him forever. He groaned as he rolled over onto his back on the grimy bed of the even seedier motel he managed to crawl into. At another time, the foulness permeating the air of the filthy room would have bothered his sensitive nose, but this was one time he just didn't give a damn.

He had left the mansion the day after she announced her engagement, under the guise that he needed to take care of some business in Canada. That was two days ago. But if he was honest with himself, he would admit that he was running. He was running from his feelings for the ethereal wind rider. He was running from the sick feeling he was bound to have if he stuck around to see her pledging undying love and her life to the unworthy bastard Forge. He didn't want to hurt her and he felt rotten for he knew that is exactly what he did, but he couldn't hang around and sacrifice his feelings. He knew this was cowardly of him, but he believed he had no other recourse. Life sure had a way of playing funny tricks. When he had finally come to terms with his feelings for Ororo and felt comfortable enough to reveal them to her, in swooped the Maker, sweeping her off her feet and proposing marriage to her, giving the big bad Wolverine the good old one-two punch.

Logan readily admitted that Forge took him by surprised. He underestimated him and he had no one to blame but himself. He had ample time to make Ororo privy to how he felt about her, but he allowed fear to guide him, thus snatching the possibly of a future with the weather witch right out from under his hypersensitive nose. Fear. It was one hell of a thing and he, a man who prided himself of being unafraid of anything and anyone had succumbed to it. He had held on to that fear for a long time, convincing himself that his status as a murderous animal was not good enough to experience her love. He allowed the fear to lock his feelings for her in the very depths of his tainted soul, thus closing off his heart to her. He had allowed fear to shatter his hopes and now it was too late to do anything about it. She was happy, albeit with someone he deemed undeserving, and he wasn't going to sink low and take that away from her. But he'll be damned if he stuck around and allowed Forge to deliver the final knockout punch. So yes, he ran to where he'll be able to unleash his pain and hopefully heal.

He dug his knuckles into the sockets of his eyes, in an effort to stop his sensitive eyes from burning so much. He groaned as he heaved his heavy frame off the bed and meandered over to the window. He opened the blinds and immediately regretted it. The bright morning light was too much for his eyes to take. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them, squinting until they adjusted. The spot where his prized motorcycle was parked came into focus, but he hardly saw it as the last conversation he and Ororo had filled his addled mind. He scowled at the recollection of the hurt he saw registered on her face when he informed her that he was leaving.

He had accosted her in her History classroom after the last of the students had scattered. She was rising from her chair, when his gravelly voice rang out, "So you and the Cheyenne, huh?"

He saw her body instantly tensed into immobility. For what seemed like a small eternity, she remained poised motionlessly over her desk. Then gradually she sank into her chair. "He does have a name, Logan." Her voice was unusually hoarse. As with always seeing him, her heart seemed to skip a beat and then pounded at double time, sending the blood roaring in her ears.

"Sorry. So you and Forge, huh?" He replied sarcastically.

She ignored his sarcasm. She knew that he didn't care and would never care for her fiancé. She was hoping that as her friend, he would accept Forge and be happy that she was finally having her dreams realized. "Yes."

"Accept my congratulations." His voice was laced with something else she couldn't put a name too. Something was obviously bothering him. She waited for him to confide in her.

"Thank you, Logan." She answered softly.

He moved around the classroom nervously. Yes, something was definitely troubling him. He tried to gather his thoughts, but they seemed to have escape from his mind at that given moment. He looked up at her and fell victim to her beguiling eyes. He looked at her an interminably moment before saying gruffly, "I wish you all the happiness in the world, 'Ro. Ya deserve it." Damn, that left a bitterness in his soul and a bad taste in his mouth.

Ororo offered him a shy smile and nodded her thanks. "I appreciate that, my friend."

Friend? Yes that solidified it for him. She saw him as nothing more and he would never be anything more than a friend to her. His heart, which was already in pieces, seemed to shatter into a million more. _What? Did ya ever expect her to want an animal like us?_ His feral half taunted him. Hell, he had to leave. His sanity depended on it.

Try as he might to hide his feelings, Logan's gray eyes surveyed her lovingly. He analyzed her cloud-colored hair, her sexy full mouth. "I'm headin' up north fer a while," he blurted out quickly. He lowered his head in shame, unable to look at the hurt that was evident on her beautiful face.

"I see," she replied dejectedly.

"I have some business ta take care of." He tried to justify his desertion but he knew it was falling on deaf ears.

"So you would not be around for the wedding?"

Logan shook his head and Ororo's heart broke. "No, darlin'. This is my congratulations and goodbye."

"When will you be back?" She choked out, willing the tears that gathered in her eyes to stay in place. Didn't he know that she needed him?

"Dunno." He was disgusted with himself, disgusted that he was taking the coward's way out and running.

Ororo drew herself up elegantly. No way was she going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting her. "Okay, Logan. I wish you the best. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

He nodded at her chilly reply, knowing that he deserved it and much more.

"'Bye 'Ro." His heart was destroyed as those words escaped from his mouth. With that he turned and left as quietly as he entered.

He was half way to the garage, where his duffel bag was already strapped to his motorcycle, when he heard the first of her broken sobs. He debated with himself as to whether or not to go back and gather her in his arms and show her much he loved her. But commonsense won out and he all but sprinted the remaining distance to the garage. In a fit of rage at the entire situation, he unleashed his frustration into the wall on the opposite side of the garage door. After a few moments, his rage spent, he hopped on his motorcycle, thumped the vehicle to life and rode away from his one true love, his last chance of happiness.

He shook himself out of his reverie and scowled. "I need ta get laid," he mumbled to himself. But as soon as the thought appeared in his head, he extinguished it. He wanted and needed one woman and a roll in the sack with some random broad to assuage his frustrations would not do. He turned away from the window and walked over to where his duffel bag was haphazardly lying open at the foot of the bed. Deciding that the faster he got to Canada, the better, he roughly stuffed the scattered contents back in the duffel, slipped into his worn-out cowboy boots and downed his battered leather jacket before he stalked out of the room to check out. A few minutes later, he was on his motorcycle, riding into desolateness.


	19. Missing You

**Chapter 19 – Missing You**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo reflects on what could have been with the Wolverine after accepting Forge's proposal_

* * *

She had to get away from the threat of gloom that threatened to consume her, if she stayed another minute in the mansion. She had her choice of tending to her babies in the greenhouse or taking flight and solace in the freedom the winds offered her. She ruled out the greenhouse because she was not in the right frame of mind that was required to render tender loving care to her plants. So, she took to the skies, welcoming the cool air onto her face and the reassurance offered to her by being in her natural element.

Ororo was attempting to forget the scene that occurred a few days ago in her History classroom. Try as she might, the scene was stuck on repetition in her mind. Logan had abandoned her, no denying it. She heaved a tired sigh. She felt drained crying over and thinking about Logan. His unexpected departure dealt a devastating blow to her psyche and soul. Why would he hurt her this way? Didn't he know that she needed him? Obviously not, else he would have been there with her, supporting her. She knew that he didn't care and would never care for her fiancé Forge. His distaste for the mutant maker was not a secret, but she had hoped that their friendship would countermand his revulsion of Forge. She had hoped that he would accept the fact that she was getting the opportunity to have her dreams realized. At least he could have been happy for her in that aspect. Couldn't he?

Throughout the years, she and Logan's relationship had developed into something that was unique and complete. She treasured it and she knew that he did too. So why would he abandon her? Especially during this time of transition in her life. During their last conversation, she had been dejected and spoken as such to him, once he made his plans to leave known. But in the end, she had refused to allow him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting her and she'd dismissed him quite impersonally.

His words to her still stung and she knew that she will continue to feel the sting for a long time to come. " _I'm headin' up north fer a while"._ He was quick with his announcement, as if he didn't want her to see the embarrassment that her intuition told her he felt at that moment. But the words that hurt her the most, that cut through her very soul were when he uttered, _"No, darlin'. This is my congratulations and goodbye."_ Those were the words that solidified his abandonment. He then hammered the final nail in when he told her that he didn't know if he'll be back. For some inexplicable reason, she believed that he would never return and that she would never see Logan again. There were no doubts in her mind that his goodbye to her was final. She didn't know how to or if she could ever deal with the colossal loss his absence left. She felt as if a part of her went missing when he left and just knowing that she would never see him again broke her heart every time thought about it.

Logan was her definitive source of comfort and encouragement. But he was more than that for her and to her. Over the years, Ororo had come to terms with her feelings for the feral mutant. From the very beginning, it was love. Unadulterated love. But that was a secret she would take to her grave. What she felt for the Wolverine was beyond belief. She couldn't fathom the fierceness of her feelings and desires for the surly feral. What she felt for the gruff Canadian, she had never felt before and she didn't know how to deal with the feelings, the needs and the desires. So to maintain her sanity, she had allowed her fears and insecurities to take hold and fill her with an overwhelming compulsion to run and hide. Sadly and most regrettably, she permitted those fears and insecurities to govern her rationale and rob her of what more than likely would have been an exceptional relationship with the Wolverine. Those fears and insecurities had led her to accept the marriage proposal of the urbane, sophisticated, intelligent Forge, knowing that she didn't feel for him the stirring, overpowering love she felt for the mountain man.

Her relationship with the mutant inventor came at a time when had she doubted herself, believing that she would be the proverbial spinster. Forge, in his pursuit of her, gave her hope and demonstrated to her that she was capable of attracting a lifelong mate. He offered her all the things she had desired throughout her life. In him, she saw a stable home, a family and security. When he had proposed to her, she was over the moon, disbelieving that her dreams were going to come through after all. Her relationship with the maker was safe, more like a fairy tale. She had convinced herself that safe was what she desired, but in the deepest parts of her being, she knew she was condemning herself to a life of unhappiness. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that her relationship with Forge was lackluster and didn't fill her with that excitement she craved. It didn't make her feel the completion she yearned for in a lifetime partner. But it was too late for her to do anything about it now, because she had already committed herself to becoming his wife and making a life with him. Besides, she was positive that Logan didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him.

As she soared through the sky, Ororo couldn't shake the distinct feeling then that she was the one driving Logan away. Maybe she asked too much of him knowing that he practically hated Forge. Goddess! She didn't know. Marrying one man while being in love with another was finally taking its toll. Without thinking, she had flown directly to hover over that secret spot where they had shared so many things. She sighed as she did a somersault in the air and slowly descend to sit under the willow tree, where he will frequently perch. She closed her eyes, attempting to envision him sitting there with her enjoying the companionable silence that came naturally to them, but his final words kept replaying in her head. Frustrated, she stood up in one fluid motion and screamed. Hoping that the winds that bend to her will carry her torment to him, wherever he may be, she bellowed, "Logan! I miss you!"

As the tears fell, she stood rooted there, drawing whatever comfort she could from being their place. She cried for him, their friendship, her unrequited love and for what could have been if she was brave enough to tell him how she felt about him. For how long she cried, she didn't know, but she did know that it wouldn't do for her to continuously shed tears over a man who obviously didn't return her feelings. So, with a hardened resolve to dedicate herself to Forge and building a wonderful life with him, she plunged head first into planning the wedding of her dreams.


	20. Realizations

**Chapter 20 – Realizations**

 **Relationship Status – established**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo and Logan both realize that their lives were intertwined_

* * *

It was a day of realizations for Ororo, as she diligently cared for the various flora in her greenhouse. For a long time, she had stood on that rim of chasm, afraid of taking that leap to the other side. But she had crossed over, taking the extended hands of happiness and love Logan held out. At first, crossing that churning abyss seemed too risky a chance to take. Fears of being sucked into the gulf had made her deny the exciting, intense love she felt for the mansion's resident mountain and instead, settled for safety and stability, which ultimately led her to accept Forge. Forge had come into her life at a time when she had serious doubts about herself and she was bombarded with feelings of being wanted. Forge had wanted her, no secret about that. He told her everything she wanted to hear, or at least what she thought she wanted to hear. She was honest with herself to admit that she freely and pathetically ate up the gibberish Forge fed her. But admitting this wasn't the hardest part of the entire Forge saga. The hardest part for Ororo was realizing and conceding the fact that Forge never loved her and she knew that deep down she never loved him, not as she did Logan. It was the hardest part because it would mean that she, Ororo N'Dare Munroe, a woman who prided herself on being sensible and strong, had somewhere along the line, become foolish and weak.

Once that realization had set in, it was easy for her to understand that, contrary to what everyone thought, she wasn't hurt by Forge's infidelity. Once Forge was kicked to the curb, she realized that the hurt stemmed from having her dreams and hopes for a family and stable home squashed yet again. So, with her life exposed as the charade it was, she had sought out her one true and reliable source of reassurance and support. Logan. He had offered her the comfort and encouragement she needed without any recriminations. Moreover, on that fateful night, he had offered her something else. Something more valuable, yet priceless. He had offered her the realization that their lives were intertwined, providing sustenance to each other. They were soul mates. She had wholeheartedly accepted all he had to offer, unequivocally committing herself to him.

She was a better woman once she grabbed those hands Logan had held out to her. She had returned to the mansion a changed woman, one of substance. She was more confident and determined. The aura that surrounded her was so radiant, that everyone around her was affected in some shape or form. Her happiness was palpable and she couldn't help but luxuriate in the grandeur of it.

Thinking about her beloved, she went in search of him.

Thinking was dangerous, especially when one was thinking along the lines he currently was. However, he soon realized that he wasn't doing himself any favors entertaining thoughts of ending the relationship with his wind rider before it started. Thoughts of the many enemies he'd accumulated over his long life using his one weakness to exact their revenge against him were disheartening. Ororo was his one weakness and any thoughts of her in danger or being used in anyway always set him on edge. And a Wolverine on the edge was a lethal Wolverine. But, as soon as the thoughts of ending their relationship entered his mind, he dismissed them. There was no way in hell he was going to succumb to his fears and give her up. He did that once and it almost cost him dearly.

Almost losing her, to the unworthy Cheyenne no less, was more than a wakeup call for him. It was his life's defining moment. Realizing that Ororo was vital to his very existence had triggered something akin to a rebirth within him. He no longer felt shackled by a past he was still struggling to come to terms with. He was now a man full of hope. He now looked forward to his future, a future with his treasured soul mate. He knew that he wanted, no needed, to make her happy for the rest of their lives together. After the life he'd lived, he realized that Ororo was the best thing that ever happened to him. But the best things in life didn't happen, unless you were willing to work for them. And boy, did he had to work to get to the place he was now basking in.

For years, many believed that he was in love with the redheaded doctor Jean Grey. But their presumptions on that were so far away from the truth. What they didn't know was that his seeming feelings for Jean were nothing but a sham, a ploy to distract him from what he truly desired. Deep down, he knew the truth. He held no deep love or affection for Jean and whatever, if anything he felt, was merely superficial.

Ororo was well worth it, so hell no he wasn't going to give her or what they were trying to build together up. He would rather fight with the devil himself or have the adamantium rip from his bones before he allowed that to happen. He had spent the greater part of his long life allowing his enemies and even some whom he deemed friends to rob him of the people and things he held dear. But, he'll be damned if that was going to happen this time around. He would fight tooth and nail and with his last breath before anyone or anything took his beloved weather witch from him. And God help those who try or even thought about trying.

Thinking about his lady love, he left the danger room in search of her.

As he marched through the many trees on Xavier's vast property to get to their secret spot, her delicious scent wafted over to greet him. When he approached the clearing, he took his time admiring the grace and beauty of the woman who held his heart. He was still in awe that a mutt like him can be worthy of a Goddess like her. Ororo sensed him as he slowly made his way to her. The smile on her face said it all as she stood facing away from him, waiting for him to come to her. He came up to her and encircled her slender waist with both hands. His heady aroma caused her to sway slightly before she surrendered and leaned back into his muscular frame. She adjusted her ass against his hips, his hard thighs pressing into the backs of her legs. He grunted at the sweet torture of the contact.

His lips caressed her ear as he spoke. "Hey, darlin'." One of his broad callused hands slipped under her arm, moved around her waist and flattened on her stomach, almost covering it completely. With a slow inescapable pressure, he drew her tighter against him.

"I have been waiting for you, my love," she crooned. She turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck. She pecked his lips lightly, sweetly. "I have been thinking about you."

Logan's eyes pierced hers deeply, the depth of emotion he felt for her was evident in his penetrating stare. "Same here, darlin'. I was wonderin' if ya wanted ta get away fer the weekend?"

"Hmm. Sounds good. Any specific place in mind?"

"I was thinkin' the Catskills or the Poconos. Yer pick," he replied, smilingly.

She returned the smile. "What about the Adirondacks? We can go camping."

"Even better." He leaned in to kiss her softly. They looked at each other for a long moment and the entire world seemed to disintegrate, leaving only the two of them free to be completely absorbed in each other.


	21. Those Secret Vows

**Chapter 21 – Those Secret Vows**

 **Relationship Status – established**

 _SUMMARY: A look at what Logan and 'Ro were thinking the day they said 'I do'_

* * *

It was his wedding day. After all the trials and tribulations they had both endured, their intertwined lives had finally brought them to today, their wedding day, where their love and devotion for each other was about to flourish into the ultimate form of commitment, marriage. Who would have thought that he, the big, bad, rough and ready Wolverine, former assassin for hire would be saying 'I do', especially to the extraordinary woman who he was about to pledge the remainder of his long life too. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he never thought that they would end up where they were today, especially after he thought all hope was lost after she became engaged to the Cheyenne mutant maker. However, fate smiled down at him and granted him a rare second chance at happiness and love. He had done the only thing he could do, he had seized the opportunity with everything he was.

His soon to be wife, he smiled at the thought of her becoming his wife, wanted to keep their nuptials a secret, only including the people that meant something to them. And as he wasn't a man for grandstanding or any pomp or circumstance, he was all too willing to oblige and let her have her way. They had also decided to forego for now, the usual symbols of commitment, the rings, opting instead to let the words they would recite to each other solidify their vows. The Professor, Rogue and Remy were all too happy to lend a helping hand to the unconventional couple.

The Professor was rightfully ill at eased when they approached him about their plans to marry. He was concerned that it was too soon after her break-up with Forge for her to be making such a binding and life altering commitment in the wake of her traumatic experience with the maker. However, his concerns were laid to rest once he sensed and witnessed the rawness and authenticity of the emotions they held for each other. Their interactions with each other demonstrated to the telepath how much they were in sync with each other and they confirmed what he had long ago suspected, that the son of the wild and the daughter of nature were a true match.

Her husky voice brought him out of his reverie. "Are you ready to do this?" The cloud-colored hair goddess smilingly asked her agitated groom-to-be.

"As ready as I'll ever be, darlin'", was the gruff Canadian's reply. He turned away from the window providing a scenic view of the stunning Niagara Falls to offer her a small reassuring smile, as crooked as it may be. However, as he turned, he was rendered speechless by her unwavering beauty, enveloping him in that joyous feeling he gets every time he saw, touched, heard or smelled her. Christ! But she was a vision of loveliness before him. She was simply dressed in an aquamarine Grecian silk maxi dress and silver ankle strapped high heeled sandals, adorned with matching sterling silver/aquamarine teardrop earrings, bracelet and necklace. In her hands was a bouquet of her own making, comprised of her favorites of orchids and calla lilies with some baby's breath sprinkled in. The enticing picture she made was so incredibly tempting, that he grew hard in his slacks.

Ororo stood there smiling lovingly as she watched him turned and slowly and stealthily made his way over to her. His eyes touched her with their luminous intensity and her heart turned over as she admired his strong, muscular frame ensconced in a white cotton dress shirt unbuttoned at neck and tucked into form fitting navy blue slacks, completed with freshly polished black cowboy boots. On his shirt was a small boutonniere matching her bouquet, the only, in his words, pansy-ass thing he'll allow on his person. The disarming handsomeness looking at her was enough to cause a weakness to permeate her body.

As he stood before her, she reached out to brush an imaginary piece of lint off his shirt. He reached out his arms, drawing her frame against him, resting his forehead against hers, their breath intermingling, their lips barely touching. She gave him a loving smile as she held his penetrating stare and announced, "I am glad to hear that, dearest."

Ororo was in a bubble of happiness. The man that stood before her was hands down responsible for that. They had found their way to each other after many obstacles in their paths, which made their bond stronger and fulfilling. Logan gave her so much and expected so little in return, only wanting her love, trust and loyalty. She gloried in all the tender loving he administered to her and gladly returned it to him. Logan's love was unlike any other. It wasn't faked, forced or summoned. It was natural and manifested from his heart.

"Christ, 'Ro, ya sure ya wanna marry a rude, crude, hairy animal like me?" He asked her while brushing back a single tendril of her white locks away from her face. His steel gray eyes have always mesmerize her and as she stared into them, Ororo couldn't help but feel that warm glow that he always caused embrace her. "I am positive, Logan. I love you with all of me." She laid her hands on his chest.

He covered her hands where they laid against his chest with his callused broader ones. "Good. 'Cause I love ya too." He gently pressed his lips to hers. After a few seconds, they lifted desire filled eyes to each other, each conveying their thoughts on this momentous occasion.

A discrete cough interrupted their intimate interlude. It was Charles Xavier. "Please excuse me," his voice gently rang out. "Logan, do you mind if I take Ororo away from you for a few minutes?"

"Hell, Chuck, don't ya get any ideas and run off wid my woman," Logan replied jokingly.

The bald-headed man chuckled heartily. "I would not dream of it, Logan."

Logan retook his position at the window he was looking out of earlier as Charles led Ororo to a secluded corner for what he assumed to be a tête-à-tête between adoptive father and daughter.

A few minutes later, she meandered over to where he was standing. He turned around in time for her to stand on tiptoes and placed her mouth over his. His arms closed around her hard and strong and drew her against him in a crushing embrace.

"Oh Logan, my dear heart," she spoke into his mouth a scant second before his lips meshed with hers. It was a searing, hungry kiss, in which she felt an aching, throbbing need that matched his own. It was a kiss that tacitly pledged the vows that they were minutes away from reciting to each other, to love each other for better or worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do they part.

"Now let's get this show on the road. Where the hell is Gumbo and Marie?"

"Right 'ere mon ami," was the reply of Remy Lebeau or Gambit as he was more famously known. He was similarly dressed as Logan, instead wearing a navy blue cotton shirt with the same boutonniere as Logan. Besides him was a grinning Marie or Rogue as she was called, wearing a one-shouldered, green jersey maxi dress, with matching green pumps and carrying a smaller version of Ororo's bouquet.

"Y'all ready sugahs?" Rogue asked in her southern drawl. Both Logan and Ororo nodded in the affirmative, the same time a petite middle-aged woman announced, "If the Howlett-Munroe party is ready, please follow me."

The four of them looked at each other and grinned, taking in the enormity of the moment. As Charles wheeled his chair to his X-Men, he couldn't help but think that this moment was one of the most meaningful in his life. He smiled at the bride and groom, sending out a telepathic message to the both of them. _I am proud of both of you and you honor me by having me being part of this_ _glorious occasion._

 _Thank you, Charles._

 _Yeah, thanks Chuck._

After sensing the couple's conversation with Xavier was over, Remy drawled, "Let's get di both of ya married, oui!"

With that said the party of five turned to follow the hostess, entering the Falls Wedding Chapel.


	22. Enter Forge

**Chapter 22 – Enter Forge**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Forge returns hoping to rekindle his relationship with Ororo, but he's in for a rude awakening_

* * *

By all that was holy, she remains the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. A Goddess came to life, a person to be prized above all things and all others. He had gotten a sneak peak of her while she was shuffling through the crowded halls on her way to her next class, a glorious smile upon her stunning features, as she sweetly replied to the students who called out a greetings to her. She carried her attaché case and a few books as she maneuvered her way to finally reach the entrance to her classroom. From his vantage point, he felt the aura surrounding her charged with something that was clearly not present before. He thought about it for a few moments and pinpointed what was different about her. An immeasurable amount of confidence and happiness. She carried them well and they were so palpable, that he could taste it from where he stood. He continued to look at her as she opened the door and walked into the class. His instinct was to run to her and envelope her in his arms, never letting go, but thoughts of thousands of volts of electricity running through the metal parts of his body quickly dispelled that compulsion.

All that could have been mines, he mused. Too bad, he didn't have the foresight to see then what he saw now. However, he was here to rectify that. Truth be told, before Jean had contacted him, encouraging him to visit, he was giving serious thought to returning to where it all started, with a sole purpose in mind. To get back what he thought was rightfully his. He wanted Ororo back and this time around, nothing or no one was going to get in his way of claiming her. As it always did, it pained him to recall the events of what he had long ago deemed his royal screw up. Blatantly throwing away what he had with Ororo for a woman that meant absolutely nothing to him was one of, if not, the biggest blunder in his life. His sickeningly high levels of cockiness had all but assured him that he never would be caught leading the double life he led. During that time, he craved the best of both worlds, the dark perverse world of the sexually addicted and the loving, secure world of family and friends. But as always, one's secrets had a way of coming out in the worse way possible. His was revealed when he was caught by none other than Ororo herself, enjoying the carnal pleasures of a whore, whom he'd become involved with once he had asked Ororo to be his wife. What followed after the discovery of his secret was something he would always regret. When confronted with the truth, he took the coward's way out, blaming her for his infidelities and secret lifestyle. He had berated her, attacking what little self confidence she had then, and when she had calmly handed him back the expensive diamond ring and told him to get out of her life, he knew it would be a very long time before he would be granted forgiveness.

Forge wasn't the same man who had left her brokenhearted, dejected and unsure of herself. Once he had done as she'd asked, he'd retreated back to his Cheyenne roots to find himself. He'd emerged with a new lease on life, a better man, having come to terms with the state of his life and what he wanted for his future. Finding himself had assured him of many things, but none more so than he'd have a dark future without Ororo in his life. Jean's encouragement to come back was welcoming, giving him that last bit of confidence he needed to take the final step. Jean's more than enthusiastic push made him believe that he had a legitimate chance of reviving the relationship with his wind rider. The only thing he was unsure of was what her reception of him and his intentions would be. He could only hope and pray to the spirits that she was at least open-minded and amenable to what he had to say and would eventually give him a chance to reclaim her affections. He knew he was up to the challenge because he was resolved to do whatever it takes to win her back.

No one, except for Charles knew he was back. He had begged Charles not to alert anyone to his presence, wanting to reveal his return to his friends by himself. Charles, knowing that Forge was going to be in for one huge rude awakening, had reluctantly agreed and had issued a warning to the maker to be careful because he was still persona non grata with a few of the residents, namely, Gambit and the Wolverine.

Resolved to corner her after her current class to announce his return, he left the empty halls and made his way to the confines of the bedroom he was given to unpack his belongings.

Ororo sat at her stately black oak executive desk in her airy office, with the intention of grading some of the midterm exams she'd administered earlier in the week. However, for some reason, her mind kept drifting back the events leading up to the night she and Logan had consummated their relationship, with him marking her as his mate for life. She didn't know what the universe was trying to tell her with the sudden bombardment of memories, but she gave up any pretense of grading exams for the moment.

She and Logan had always been great friends, but deep down she knew there was something unexplainable underlying their relationship. There was always an intense attraction between them, but they had never acted on that attraction, never went past their flirtations and friendly kisses. Then entered Forge. Completely sweeping her off her feet and proposing marriage. She thought she had it all then and what she wanted most in the world would finally be hers for the taking, but even that wasn't in the cards for her. Forge's infidelities were discovered and she had chased him out of her life. She then took her broken heart and went in search of the one man she knew who will make it right. And made it right he did. He wasn't the best at what he did for nothing.

That night after comforting her as only the Wolverine can, they had both decided to take the gamble and act on the attraction that was always between them. The gamble paid off and she was now a happily, self-assured married woman. She guessed she had Forge to thank for the bliss she was currently caught up in. If it wasn't for his actions, she wouldn't have had the courage to take Logan up on all he offered her. Where did that thought come from? She frowned and got up from her chair and meandered over to the floor to ceiling bay window that was the focal point of her office. She smiled as the sun was preparing for its final journey to the horizon. She released her hair from its restrictive bun as her mind swung back to that wayward thought. She didn't have anything to thank Forge for, maybe except heeding her wishes and getting out and staying out of her life.

She glanced up at the clock above the classroom door and saw that a half an hour had quickly passed by. It would be dinner soon and she only had enough time to check her emails and grade a few exams before she headed to the dining hall. Sighing, she ambled back to her chair, reclaiming her seat. She was just about to boot up her computer to get to work when the faint click of the doorknob indicated someone was attempting to enter her office. Assuming it was Logan, the smile she had readily available to greet him froze on her face at the sight of the person who casually strode through the door.

Had he whipped out one of those weapons he was famous for making and threatened her life, she couldn't have been more stunned. Speechless, she sat there and stared at him. He was the last person she expected to walk into her office.

His teeth were impossibly white and gleaming as he smiled at her, walking over to arrogantly lean against the desk. "You are still a sight for sore eyes, Goddess."

Ororo was trying desperately to remain composed, but his overconfident smile was grating on her nerves, making it difficult for her to remain sensible. She schooled her features into a mask of indifference before returning his greeting. "Hello Forge."

"It is nice seeing you again, Rory," he replied, calling her by the nickname he had christened her with a long time ago.

"What are you doing here, Forge?"

He cocked his brows. His goal to win her back was definitely going to be a fight, if her tone was any indication.

Ororo still remained in her seated position. She had no intention to get up and greet this oaf. Unconsciously, she placed her hands in her lap and fingered her wedding band, taking comfort in the action.

"I thought it was time for me to return and atone for my past mistakes," he replied, flashing her that smile that would have at one time made her feel desired.

"I wish you luck in that endeavor."

Forge stood tall and walked closer to her position behind the desk. He loomed over her, placing one hand on her desk and the other on the back of her chair, effectively trapping her. He impaled her with intense dark brown eyes. He needed no misunderstandings in what he was about to tell her and there was no sense in wasting time in relaying his true intentions towards her. "I would like for us to start over, Rory," he paused. "I want you to give us a second chance."

Silence reigned as Ororo stared at Forge as if he'd taken leave of his senses. She peered into his eyes and what she saw startled her somewhat. The man was dead serious. She opened her mouth to reply, then immediately clicked it shut. She had no words.

Usually, he was the last one to arrive at dinner, but not tonight. Realizing his wife was not in the dining hall, he set out in search of her. Knowing her penchant for getting caught up in her work, he decided to check her office first. He smiled as he anticipated folding her in his arms and kissing her. It was the first time for the day he was going to see her, well at least awake, as he had left at three in the morning on a simple mission for Charles. He didn't have the heart to wake her and had kissed her forehead with his promise to see her later. Now, anticipating tasting her lips, he hurriedly stalked the halls to her office. His nose twitched at the scent he was picking up as he walked to 'Ro's office. What the…? Foam resin and sulfur. He knew that scent. He hated that scent. As he drew nearer to the office, the clearly identifiable voice of his one time rival grabbed his attention and a growl made its way up to his chest. His inner beast awoke with a start, focused on the other male currently closed off in a room with its mate. As his beast rose closer to the surface, Logan's thinking became more irrational, his only intent right now was to get to his mate and let it be known, in no uncertain terms, that he was prepared and he would defend what is his. With a fearsome scowl marring his rugged face and the growl sitting in his chest, he viciously twisted the doorknob and savagely pushed the door opened. He was just in time to hear the Maker's appeal to Ororo.

Both occupants jumped at the crashing sound of the door slamming against the wall. Then, the unmistakable growl of the Wolverine reverberated in the stillness of the room.

"Hell ain't freeze over yet, bub," Logan snarled. "I always promise myself that the next time I see ya, I was goin' ta introduce ya ta my little friends here." Slowly, Logan released his claws and advanced on the unsuspecting tinkerer.


	23. Face-Off

**Chapter 23 – Face-Off**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Forge enrages the Wolverine and learns of Logan's and Ororo's marriage_

* * *

Slowly, Logan released his claws and advanced on the unsuspecting tinkerer.

The two occupants in the room remained still, as if frozen in time. The muscles of Logan's jaw were working furiously and his body was taut with constrained violence. His gray eyes held a demonic gleam as he took in the scene before him.

Forge, sensing the precarious position he now found himself in, scrambled out of the way of the maniacal mutant advancing on him. He immediately took up a defensive stance, ready to defend himself and Ororo against the angry predator who kept him in his sights, ready to pounce. Staring into the frantic eyes of the fuming feral, he wondered what the hell he could have done to piss off the Wolverine. Forge trembled slightly, at the thought of six blades being impaled in him. One thing a person never wanted to do was make the unstable mutant angry.

As if snapped to attention out of her stunned haze, Ororo shot up from her seat and hurriedly made her way over to her husband, intent on stopping him from causing any carnage. One look at him and she knew it wasn't going to take much for him to turn completely feral.

"Logan?" She uttered cautiously. "Darling?"

His voice was raspy and harsh. "Ya okay, 'Ro?"

"Yes I am," Ororo answered softly, calmly. "Now, would you please put those away?" She asked, gesturing to his claws.

"Hn." He grunted and drew back his claws, his eyes never wavering from his prey. Within a blink of an eye, he reached out and jerked her towards him and quickly spun her around, assessing her for damage.

"What are you doing to her, you animal?" Forge yelled, strolling to Ororo's side and yanking her away from the Wolverine. "Rory are you alright? This idiot could have…"

Logan's ferocious roar shook the very foundation of the building. The sound was so threatening, so deathly, that the tinkerer jumped. Before he knew it, he was being spun around and the breath gushed out of his body when Logan's fist landed squarely in his stomach. Forge landed on his back on the floor and before he could regain his breath, Logan had straddled his chest and held his right fist up with the claws protruding.

"If ya ever, ever, touch my wife again, I'll kill ya, Maker." His face was an inch from the quaking Forge and the words were gritted through his teeth. "If ya even look like ya're thinkin' of touchin' her, I'll kill ya. Ya got that, bub?"

 _Wife?!_ The one word resonated with Forge as he laid on the floor, a lethal Wolverine pressing into his chest. Apparently, the mutant was crazier than he thought. "Get off of me," Forge said with misplaced bravery. "You're damned crazy." He struggled but couldn't budge Logan.

Logan slowly eased his clawed fist down closer to Forge's face. "Never said I wasn't, Maker?" Logan taunted.

Forge laughed nervously. "What the hell is your problem?"

Logan shrugged negligently. "I could fulfill my promise ta her and gut ya right here, right now."

"Get the hell up off of me," Forge persisted, though his voice wavered and he began perspiring profusely. "You wouldn't dare."

"Ya wanna test me, Maker?" Logan drawled. "One word from her and I'll fillet ya."

"Call him off Ororo!" Forge screamed, as Logan pricked his skin with the tip of a claw.

"Logan!" Ororo cried, for the first time since he entered the room afraid that he would deliver on his promise to gut her ex-fiancé. "There is no need for that!"

With the slightest movement, Logan moved his clawed hand and rammed it into the floor, mere inches away from Forge's face. The blood drained from his face as the metal gleamed.

"Ya bet wid me, Maker. Ya'll lose ev'ry time." With disdain, Logan retracted his claws, stood up and stepped over the whimpering, inert form.

"That was not necessary, Logan," she persisted.

Logan snorted. "I had ta let him know, 'Ro."

He looked at his mate, saw her disappointment and then sulked away like a scolded child. The last thing he wanted was for her to be disappointed in him. But when he had seen Forge's close proximity to her, something inside him had snapped. Every single hurt that the Maker had inflicted on her had come to the forefront, making him see nothing but red. He saw every tear his mate had shed at the hands of Forge and he wanted, no needed to make him cry. It was his way, the only way he knew. No one hurt a member of his pack without paying the price. He had a right to seek retribution on behalf of his mate.

When Forge's words asking her for another chance had washed over him, he knew that all bets were off and he had to let the mutant maker know he was infringing on the Wolverine's territory. She was his and the Wolverine did not share. He wanted to inflict lasting pain on him that would leave no doubts as to whom she belonged too.

Forge was oblivious to the fact that he'd just committed two cardinal sins against the Wolverine. He had trespassed on the Wolverine's territory and he had hurt the Wolverine's mate. And for those acts against him, his beast was thirsty for blood. However, everything else was secondary to his mate's needs. And right now, his mate needed him to let her handle the matter.

Ororo saw his dejected posture as he moped off. She wanted to go to him and comfort him, but she also needed him to know that violence or threats of violence weren't the way to solve every conflict. As much as she was hurt by Forge, he didn't deserve to be beaten to a pulp. Besides, beating Forge up wouldn't serve a single purpose, because at the end of the day, she'll still belong to Logan and nothing would ever change that.

Forge stood up, his smirking eyes never leaving the feral. He dusted his pants off before looking at Ororo warily. "Ororo, thank you."

She swiveled heated eyes towards Forge. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For calling off your guard dog."

Logan's growl echoed in the room. "Don't tempt me, Maker." His fists clenched at his sides to keep from smashing them into Forge's smirking face.

"Do not get ahead of yourself, Forge. If I truly wanted him to tear you apart, there would be nothing to stop him from doing as I ask," Ororo replied haughtily.

Logan grunted, pleased at his mate's words.

Forge's eyes widened. Suddenly, Logan's words rushed to the front of his mind. _Wife_. The idiot had called Ororo his wife. Ororo had more sense than to bind herself to the animalistic man for life. She was too elegant, too beautiful and too good for the likes of the uncivilized mountain man. Before things between him and Ororo went south, he knew that Logan had went back to Canada and didn't plan on returning. He knew they were great friends, but he wasn't aware of any romantic feelings between the two. Besides, Jean didn't mention anything about these two being together. Jean was adamant that Ororo was very much single and was looking to reconcile with him. Apparently, he was missing something vital in this unlikely equation. Was Jean playing him for a fool? He knew all about her wanting the feral mutant. He also knew that she and Scott were no longer together. Was she using him to get what she wanted? He was about to find out.

An unknown force drew his eyes towards her left hand and sure enough, present on her ring finger, was a gold band encircled with sapphires. The same force compelled him to cast his eyes towards Logan's left hand, and there for his eyes to see was his plain gold band. This had to be a joke of epic proportions.

Forge erupted into riotous laughter. Ororo and Logan looked at each other, each positive that Forge had lost his mind. It was a minute or two before the mechanical man calmed down. When he did, he laughingly provided an explanation. "I am simply laughing at the Wolverine's joke earlier." At Ororo's and Logan's blank expressions, he continued, "He called you his wife." He dissolved into a second round of mirth.

"You heard him correctly." Ororo's emphatic statement immediately put a stop to Forge's laughter. She walked over to where Logan was standing and draped her arms possessively around his midsection.

Forge's mouth opened, then immediately closed when he found he had no rejoinder. How did one reply to such a bombshell?

"But Jean didn't..." Forge mumbled.

Logan's keen hearing immediately picked up on the Maker's inaudible words. "But Jean didn't what?!" He barked.

"Jean?!" Ororo exclaimed. "What does Jean have to do with this?"

Logan took a threatening step towards Forge, but a quick side eye from Ororo silenced him, letting him know that she can and will handle the situation. "Answer the question, Forge. How does Jean figure into this?" Ororo demanded.

Forge stubbornly remained silent, using the time to scramble for a reasonable explanation. He heard the low rumble of the Wolverine's menacing growl at the same time he felt the dip in the room's temperature. It was time for some answers. He grimaced. "Jean invited me to come back."

"Why?" Logan snarled. "Ya got 'bout five seconds ta come clean."

Forge looked at Ororo for help. Seeing none was forthcoming, he spilled it. "Jean said that Ororo was single and was hoping for a reconciliation with me."

It was Logan's turn to dissolve into laughter. "And ya believed her? I thought ya were a smart man, Maker."

"I had no reason not to believe her."

"Ya've been had. She played ya fer a fool."

"Well, allow me to clear up any misunderstandings or scheme you and Jean may have concocted," Ororo stated unequivocally. "Logan and I are married. Make no mistake, I am very happy in my relationship and contrary to what you may think or may have been led to believe, I am not pining away for you."

Forge simpered. "I did not come back only at the behest of Jean. Frankly, I was planning on returning before she contacted me. I was hoping that we could wipe the slate clean and start over."

Logan growled. "Either ya're hard 'o hearin' or ya're plain stupid. I suggest ya hightail yer ass back ta where ya came from. My wife ain't startin' over nothin' wid ya."

Forge threw a smirk at Logan and then turned to Ororo. "You're too good for this animal. He's not even worthy enough to kiss the ground you walk on."

The sound of metal releasing was grating. "Sonofabitch!"

"Logan," Ororo hissed. "Please." Her plea didn't go over well with his beast. He wanted to maim the jackass before him, who had the audacity to disrespect him and his relationship. However, the hardened glint in her eyes appeased him somewhat. He stepped back and let his mate handle her business.

Ororo turned to Forge, her eyes stormy and hostile. "Forge, before I lose whatever patience I have remaining, please get it through your head, that there is no going back for you and I. Logan and I are married. I have no desire to rekindle anything with you. So, kindly leave us alone."

Logan grinned as he watched Forge's face crumpled in defeat. "Ya finally got it, Maker?" He sneered.

Forge casted hard unyielding eyes between Ororo and Logan. After a long silence, his gaze came to rest on Ororo. The woman, whom without, he was doomed to a dismal future. It hurt his soul and his pride that she had married the uncouth Wolverine. This was a bitter pill to swallow and he knew that he was never going to accept it. Ororo belonged to him and no marriage certificate, vows or rings was going to change that. His only option now was to put on a fake smile and suck it up.

"I would be lying if I said I was happy for the both of you," Forge scoffed.

"Thank you, Forge," Ororo replied. "Thank you for saving me from a life of unhappiness and giving me the chance to open my heart to and love Logan."

Ororo's words were spoken with the intention of lashing Forge where it would hurt the most. His pride. Her words hit its intended mark spot on and Forge's features became overridden with derision. The hardened glint in the Wolverine's eyes made it known that it was in his best interest to leave, as he had worn out his welcome. He toyed with the idea of seeking Jean out and giving her a piece of his mind. However, he didn't think it was worth the time and effort because he was sure Jean had already gotten what was coming her once she had learned that the Wolverine was off the market.

Without another word, Forge turned his back and stalked to the door, nearly tearing it off its hinges as he swung it open. "Good luck to you Ororo. You are going to need it being married to this savage." His parting shot was flung over his shoulder as he stepped over the threshold, slamming the door shut.


	24. Failed Mission

**Chapter 24 – Failed Mission**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo is seriously hurt during a mission gone wrong and Logan's true feelings surface_

Dammit! Right now, he wasn't the best person to be around. All his colleagues sensed this and gave him a wide berth. Right now, he felt as if he could kill everyone within a thousand mile radius, mainly the Brotherhood and Chuck. Especially, their wheel-chaired bound leader. How in the flamin' hell could the man let them walk into such peril as he had with this mission. It wasn't the first time, but it was sure as hell the most dangerous of them all.

They had gotten their collective asses handed to them royally. This time, the Brotherhood was prepared and they were left like headless chickens because it was yet another mission in which the bald headed mind manipulator had sent them into blindly. Yet another mission in which they will be heading home limping and for one in particular, with life threatening injuries. They all sported injuries this time around, but he didn't care about himself, he healed, always did, but poor Storm had suffered the most. He was barely containing the beast who was screaming for release, wanting to shred everything in its path. He had barely gotten it under control to help Ororo, but right now, it took all of his willpower not to get up from the isolated seat he had sequestered himself in on the blackbird and stalk into the temporary triage room where Beast was currently treating her. From his murmured whispers coming from the room, Logan was able to decipher that among Ororo's injuries were a punctured lung, a torn liver, a few fractured ribs and a broken collarbone.

He didn't think that he will ever get the image of Ororo lying on her back on the floor, feebly struggling against Sabertooth's hulking frame straddling her, inflicting pain on her. There was blood everywhere and she was naked from the waist up. There were claw marks all over her torso and he knew she was hanging on by a thread. So was he, because the sight and scent of her blood brought his beast to life. He gave his beast free reign to do away with the sadistic bastard trying to kill the woman he had recently realized that he loved.

The Wolverine's roar of rage had reverberated deathly through the room and he had launched himself at Sabertooth with all six adamantium claws drawn, ready to inflict the Wolverine's brand of justice. Sabertooth never had a chance to react as the Wolverine's weight slammed into him, pitching the monster off of Ororo. His berserker rage had given him brute strength and even more speed, as he had straddled the mutant's massive body and slashed, diced and clawed his way at the vile animal. He ignored Sabertooth's howls of pain and the wounds the malicious mutant managed to inflict on him. Through his rage, there was only the desire to kill this vicious bastard until his insides were strewn across the floor, shredded like ribbons.

Through his red rage he had barely heard Gambit telling him to forget Sabertooth and to help get Storm to the jet for treatment. Wolverine had vaguely registered the younger man's own wounds and anything else for that matter, before he cast a glance to Storm's lifeless body. He was immediately spurned into action, forcefully pushing the beast down, when he had saw she wasn't moving.

"Where are the others?" The Wolverine had grunted.

"They comin,' mon ami. We all in bad shape."

"Help me," she had murmured softly, painfully.

"Tell them that I'm takin' Storm back ta the blackbird. She needs help. Tell Beast ta get his ass there pronto," the Wolverine had growled, as he slid one arm beneath her naked shoulders and the other under her knees, scooping her into his burly arms as he swiftly stood. Ororo had moan as her body jerked against his. He didn't even wait to see if Gambit had left to do his bidding, as he held her firm against his chest and had hauled ass out the room and back up the stairs leading to the roof where the jet was waiting.

"Logan?" She had whispered.

"Right here, baby."

He had taken her to the triage room and immediately placed her on the temporary gurney, beginning the tasks of awkwardly bandaging her wounds to stop the incessant blood flow and keeping her awake, preventing her from slipping away. The smooth, soft skin of her torso was marred by Sabertooth's talons slicing into her and a second round of rage had washed over him and the desire to go back and finish up Sabertooth was great.

"Hmmm…Logan," she had murmured. "Logan."

"Yeah, darlin'," he had answered gruffly, as he grabbed some blankets and as gently as he could, wrapped them around her.

Her eyes had opened halfway. "Thank…thank you."

Logan had given her a rare smile, tenderly brushing the strands of hair that lay damply on her forehead away from her face with trembling hands. Christ! She seemed so damned helpless that he only wanted to hold her, never letting her go. Suddenly, all their fights and arguments since he had joined the team didn't matter. What mattered was that he was in love with her, but that was his secret, one that he will keep to himself and more than likely take to his grave.

This was his first mission since he was reinstated to the team a few weeks ago, after the very same woman he was now looking down at with such tenderness, had suspended him. He vaguely remembered her rant about him not following protocol in the field all because he had disobeyed her orders in order to save Gambit. But a few hours later, he had gotten the opportunity to get to know her a bit after they had agreed to a compromise over several drinks. That was the beginning of a change in their relationship and the increase in intensity of his feelings for her.

He didn't take his gaze off of Ororo nor stop his ministrations, when he had heard footsteps running towards the jet. From the scents, he had known it was their teammates. As much as he hated to step away from her, he had too once Beast came hobbling into the room.

The furry doctor had immediately gone to attach an intravenous drip into Ororo's left arm. "Thank you, Wolverine. Your bandages stopped her blood loss, which is very important."

Logan had breathed a sigh of relief and nodded his head. He had been so afraid of doing more damage than good. He had clapped Beast on his back, mindful of the blood covering the fur on the doctor's shoulder, before exiting the room to take the seat he was currently occupying.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Beast call out to him. "Logan."

He looked up at Beast with a confused look on his face when the doctor came into his line of vision. "Are you alright, Logan? I have called your name a few times without you answering."

Logan stood up abruptly when he saw the doctor's face tightened with apprehension.

"Ororo is calling for you."

He quickly flew pass Hank, tossing over his shoulder, "Is she ok?"

Hank sighed. "She is stabilized for the time being, but she is quite frantic asking for you."

Logan was by Ororo's side when Hank entered the room. Hank nodded when he noticed that she had quieted down a bit once the Wolverine was in the room. "I am going to see if Scott needs any help at the controls. The danger for shock has passed and I have given her a sedative, so she should be falling asleep any moment now. You will call me if there are any changes with her?"

"Yeah," Logan replied distractedly, his senses focused on the injured helpless woman before him.

"Logan...Logan," Ororo moaned softly. Her eyes flickered open and she rested them on him as he knelt down over her, where she was lying on the low makeshift gurney.

"I'm here, darlin'," he replied, reaching beneath the blankets to grab one of her hands and holding it between his. "How ya feel?" He asked gently.

She tried shifting to get a better look at him, but instead groaned in pain. "Ahh...I hurt." She closed her eyes, whispering. "Are you going to stay with me?"

"If that's what ya want, darlin'," he replied. Subconsciously, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm tenderly.

She smiled faintly, her eyes still closed. "Stay with me while I sleep…please Logan."

"Sleep is probably the best thing fer ya right now, baby." As an afterthought, he added. "I'll be here 'til we get home."

Ororo appeared to relax then, a soft smile on her face. A few moments later, her rising chest and even breathing indicated that she was deep in slumber. She looked like a little child lying there, so delicate, so vulnerable, that an unquenchable need to protect her surge through him. Thinking about their current predicament, he held on to her hand for dear life as he knelt beside her, watching her chest rise and fall in the rhythm of sleep.


	25. Heartache

**Chapter 25 – Heartache**

 **Relationship Status – established**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo suffers a miscarriage and she and Logan mourn in their own way_

* * *

It was the third time for the night that the scent of saline had overpowered his sensitive nose and awaken him. Her crying, as it had since they had suffered their devastating blow, required him to roll over and gather her securely in his arms. He pressed a light kiss to her temple and just held her tightly to his chest, attempting to absorb the unimaginable pain and great sense of loss she was feeling. His actions seemed to only exacerbate the heart wrenching sobs that hammered her body and pierced at his heart.

Logan sighed, hating seeing his mate in this state. Hank, Chuck and the magazines had said that this was natural and to be expected. As natural as can be, especially when one was mourning the loss of a child. Life sure played funny tricks. And this was one of the biggest tricks it had played on him in a very long time. It seemed to him as if all his past sins were finally catching up to him. Just when he thought that he was finally on the path to happiness, here comes life tossing him and Ororo a devastating curve ball.

They had discovered that she was pregnant approximately six weeks after their return from Canada. They had returned with a new lease on life, having professed their love for each other and finally clearing all the hurdles in their way of getting together. They were content and were looking forward to building a successful relationship with each other. Finding out they were expecting was the icing on the cake. They were both over the moon, believing that the joy and stability they had both craved for what seemed like an eternity were finally coming to fruition. He, at last, was going to get the pack he had always desired and Ororo was finally going to become a mother, a role that she had always desired and quite frankly, was born for. The panic he had thought that he would feel at the reality of becoming a father didn't come and he was only left with a feeling of heightened anticipation. And seeing 'Ro blissful about having his child only fueled his happiness and hopefulness.

Then reality had come crashing down, effectively bursting their bubble. He had thought that he was prepared to face anything in life, but this, the loss of their baby, he discovered he wasn't. Nothing could have prepared him to hear Hank's words telling him and Ororo that she had suffered a miscarriage. The sense of loss was incredible and indescribable. He felt as though he had been shot in the gut by one of Cyclops' optic blast and when it was over, his healing factor didn't even bother to close the hole created, but left it gaping and empty.

He knew that he couldn't even begin to imagine how Ororo was feeling. She had only given him a glimpse of her own personal hell and how much she was dying inside. From the very moment that Hank had delivered the devastating blow, Logan literally saw the life drained out of her body. It was like she had transformed into a vacant shell right before his eyes. He didn't even know how to being rendering onto her the comfort and support he knew she was going to need to get through this. He readily admitted to himself that he was fearful for his mate and fearful that he was completely inept to help her. So he sucked up his fears and insecurities and did one of many things he did best, he neglected himself and his feelings and focused all his attentions on Ororo. He knew he would heal, for he always did, but for his mate, her health, both mental and physical and her emotional state came first.

Logan knew that a lot of responsibility for her emotional stability during this ordeal fell on his shoulders because her emotional wound would take longer to heal than her body. He sighed mentally, knowing that this was going to be a huge test and he had no other choice but to rise to the occasion. Come hell or high water, he had to alleviate her pain and help guide her out of this pain that threatened to take her away from him.

After a while, her weeping subsided and he felt Ororo grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against her tear-damped cheek. "I love you, Logan," she whispered.

"I love ya too, babe. Don't ya ferget it," he replied in kind. "Ya're not in pain, are ya?" He asked as an afterthought.

"No," she gulped. She turned in his arms, so that they were facing each other. He refused to relinquish his hold on her throughout her movements. The light from the moon shining through her skylight provided them enough light to gaze into each other's eyes. Ororo moved her head to rest it next to his, so they were sharing his pillow. She leaned in closer to nuzzle her face in his furry naked chest. She luxuriated in the closeness to him and wanted to prolong in it for as long as possible.

Logan didn't move an inch, allowing her to perform her ministrations. "I am sorry that I have been crying too much lately," she said with a measure of self-disgust.

Logan's growl was soft. "Darlin', don't ya go apologizin' fer havin' feelings. Ya had every right ta cry and be upset. Hell, ya ain't a machine."

She lifted her head and looked at him, offering him a shy, sad smile. "Thank you." Absently, she raked her thumbnail over his lips.

"Don't thank me either, 'Ro. It's my job ta make sure ya're alright."

When she realized that her thumb was still caressing his lips, she removed it. He looked down at her mouth and Ororo felt a familiar and welcomed heat spreading through her. She wasn't ashamed of her reaction. It proved that she had survived and was still functioning. It was the first time that she had felt alive and warm in days.

Apparently, Logan wasn't immune to it either and he coughed to clear his throat before looking away from her.

After a long stretch of comfortable silence, an intense need to hold her closer came over him. So, he maneuvered their bodies until she was lying across his torso with her cheek resting on his breastbone. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and propped his chin on the crown of her head. "'Ro?"

"Yes, my love?" She replied sleepily.

"I'm so damn proud of ya."

He felt the breath she released on his skin. "I am happy that we are going through this together. I do not think that I would have been able to get to this point without you."

"Ya're my mate, 'Ro. Ain't no place else I needed ta be than with ya." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the palm.

Her other hand covered his heart and her thumbnail mindless raked his nipple. "Do you think that I am being too selfish, Logan? Many women throughout the world, suffer miscarriages every day."

"Ya're not bein' selfish. Ya're feelin' exactly what any of those women would feel if they cared anythin' 'bout the child they carried."

Tears welled up in her eyes again at his words. At that moment she realized that he was mourning the loss of their child as keenly as she was. "I am sorry that you are suffering from this too, Logan."

"Ya don't owe me any apology, baby."

"I wonder if it was a boy or a girl."

"Don't, 'Ro." He rolled her to her back and levered himself above her. "Please, don't. We'll go crazy if we think 'bout it." He sipped the tears off of her cheeks and lips. Then his lips touched hers in a tender kiss, merely settling against hers. They breathed each other's breath, before his lips parted and took hers in a possessive, wanting kiss. His tongue was bold, making greedy love to her mouth.

She threaded her fingers up through his hair. "Oh Logan," she groaned. "Kiss me until it does not hurt anymore."

"Where do ya hurt, baby?"

"Everywhere."

He proceeded to cover her tear-stained cheeks with random kisses, returning again and again to her mouth. He then moved to kiss every inch of her, reviving her, healing her broken spirit and filling her anew with the love he felt for her. She cried out softly when he kissed the spot where their child rested up until a week ago. He lifted his head to look at her and his eyes asked her silently if he was hurting her. Her own eyes replied in the negative, before closing involuntarily as he did her bidding, kissing each and every curve of her body.

Minutes later, her body aglow and tingling, she opened her eyes and spoke his name lovingly.

Logan brushed a few wayward strands of her hair off her shoulders and chest. "Better?"

Her great bright smile was his answer. She reached up to trace his shaggy eyebrows with delicate fingers. "Logan? We are going to be fine, right?"

He closed his eyes, savoring her gentle caress. "Better than fine, darlin'. I think this test has brought us closer tagether. Besides, we got time ta try and try again." He finished, giving her his patented crooked smile telling her that trying was the best part for him.

"Thank you."

"What fer?"

"For loving and taking care of me and for making sure that I am not alone in this."

"I'm exactly where I need ta be, darlin'. Yer mines ta take care of and cherish," he murmured before leaning down to bury his face in the fragrant softness and plumpness of her cleavage.

Wrapping her arms around his head, she held it still against her breasts, absorbing all the love he was channeling to her at that very moment and grateful beyond anything that she had this man to call hers.


	26. Awareness

**Chapter 26 – Awareness**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Logan's mindset when he finally realized and accepted that he was in love with Ororo_

* * *

He sat under the cover of darkness, under the huge birch tree on the mansion's grounds. From his vantage point, he had a great view of Ororo's attic loft. It was dark, which meant she was already asleep. He took a deep pull on the cigar he had dangling between his lips as thoughts and emotions assailed him. He had been sitting and staring at her loft for the past hour, just as he had done for the past three nights, attempting to come to terms with the epiphany that had completely rocked his world.

He knew he should have refused Chuck's offer to join his ragtag band and hit the road from the beginning. If he had followed his instincts, his life wouldn't be the chaotic mess it currently was. Now, here he was, trapped, sunk, doomed or what the starry-eyed, hormone-crazy teenagers in this place called in love. He was in love for the very first time in his life. Well, at least for the first time he could remember in his long life and he absolutely hated it. Hell! He was the Wolverine. He didn't do love, didn't do relationships and commitment was a foreign concept to him. But damn, if he didn't have feelings for the X-Men's bossy co-leader. This awareness of his true feelings for her had totally bowled him over. It completely took him by surprise. But then again, was it really surprising? He should have seen this coming because their interactions with each other after getting pass their initial hiccups suggested that maybe, just maybe there was something simmering underneath. Something he had stubbornly refused to name and acknowledge. Something he had stubbornly refused to give credence too and hope for.

Logan took another pull on the cigar and closed his eyes savoring the nicotine coursing through his lungs. He struggled to remember the exact moment he fell in love with her, but couldn't pinpoint it. What he did pinpoint was that he was already in love with her after that disastrous mission in which she was severely injured. However, he kept asking himself if there was an exact moment when he had fell in love with her. Looking back, he was pretty sure the answer was no. All he was able to conclude so far was that interacting with and building a friendship with each other had encouraged whatever it was that was boiling underneath to gradually evolve into what he now admitted, albeit to himself, was love. His mind wandered to her and he wondered if she felt something similar for him or even if she thought about him in that fashion. He growled softly. He seriously doubted it.

This was all so baffling to him. Just the other day, he had firmly believed that he was in love with the beautiful redheaded telekinetic telepath Jean Grey. Now, here he was with feelings for Ororo. Feelings he knew within the depths of his soul he had never felt before. These feelings he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt were unique and seemed to be on a whole new and different level, surpassing his feelings for Jean. He was confused about this to say the least. His feelings for the weather manipulator were beginning to force him to admit some truths, truths that he was hard-pressed to overlook because admitting them could only lead to realizations that would no doubt cause an upheaval in his life.

It was all her fault, making him fall in love with her. Her elegance, intelligence, leadership skills, beauty and compassion and calming presence had sucked him in and before he knew it, he had been had. Cripes! What in the hell was he suppose to do now? He couldn't tuck tail and run because he was now shackled with responsibilities at this circus. He couldn't avoid her because not only did they lived and taught in the same place and were teammates, she now considered him a friend and that was saying a lot especially knowing that she rarely opened up and let people into her life. Christ! It was another headache for him to sort out. As if he needed any more of those.

However, he knew that sooner rather than later, he would have absolutely no choice in facing those truths because the feral part of his being was now fully awake, believing that they had captured a mate in Ororo. Logan knew he had a responsibility to his feral half to find a lifelong partner. In that he had no choice. But why Ororo and not Jean? His beast had made it known to him that Jean was not their match by lying dormant whenever she was around, completely disregarding her. But with Ororo it was a different story. His beast howled, scratched and clawed whenever they got a whiff of her or sensed she was nearby. It unquestionably told the man that the wind rider was the only one for them. For the first time in his life, the Wolverine was unsure of himself and he had no idea how to begin dealing with it.

Consequently, there was only one thing for him to do. In order for him to deal with the onslaught of feelings that were only growing in intensity and to buy himself more time before he caved in and did his primal duty, he had convinced himself that Ororo would and could never love an animal like him. He had blood on his hands, had nothing to offer her and quite frankly, she was too good for him. He didn't deserve anything good and nothing good sure as hell never happened to him. And even if something good happened to him, it never lasted. It was the story of his lonely life. Besides, not so subtle hints from the other residents told him that he didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell with her as she was dubbed the one way out of his league. This was his only recourse and he would keep his secret well and no one would be any the wiser, least of all her. He would settle for being her friend and also continue his flirtations with Jean, knowing that it quieted the beast and granted him some reprieve.

His instincts screamed at him that what he was going to do was not in his best interests. But he stubbornly refused to pay attention to those instincts. He had the uneasy feeling that this course of action was only going to lead to him losing her, therefore, losing out on the happiness he so desperately craved and was so elusive. Closing off his heart to her and burying his feelings for her were no doubt going to cost him dearly and he didn't want to face the fact that there was a possibility that he was not ready to pay that price.

He groaned as he stood swiftly and stumped the nub of the cigar with his booted heel. He needed to get away from this place for a few days. His head was spinning from being forced to think about all these feelings and to face a lot of things he knew he wasn't prepared for and frankly, didn't think he would ever be prepared for. Love was downright tricky and difficult and he didn't know if he had the mental capabilities to deal with it. Hell! He was positive he didn't have the mental faculties to deal with it. Her lure was that powerful and God help him as he tried to escape her pull and avoid being drowned in the chaos.


	27. Aftermath

**Chapter 27 – Aftermath**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: The fallout after the failed mission_

* * *

The desire to cause carnage was very great and only grew greater by the minute. He had to get the hell out of the mansion before he succumbed to his animalistic urges and hurt someone and at that given moment, all his rage was directed to one person only. Charles Xavier.

It was twenty four hours since they had returned from that failed mission and Ororo was still holed up in the med lab in a medically induced coma. Hank had beseeched Logan for enough blood, hoping that his regenerative abilities would have a healing effect on Ororo. Logan, who hated being poked and prodded, had reluctantly agreed. After, Hank had told them that her more serious injuries of a punctured lung and a torn liver and the immense blood loss compelled him to take such drastic action.

They had all returned home with one injury after another, having suffered at the hands of the Brotherhood who were well prepared against them this time and had handed them their collective hides. And it was all thanks to Xavier, their baldheaded telepathic leader who sent them into the mission blinded. Their mission was to stop the Brotherhood from gaining access to a prototype weapon that had the ability to alter the DNA of both humans and mutants, which was heavily guarded in an underground government laboratory. Xavier didn't have much information, only sending them in on a hunch based on the thoughts and brainwaves he was able to pick up from some of the Brotherhood members and some scraps tossed to him by a government insider. They had no concrete plan, no idea of what they were up against. To say they were sitting ducks was the understatement of the year. When all was said and done, they had been beaten soundly, the Brotherhood had secured the weapon, Ororo was fighting for her life and he blamed their wheelchair bound mentor.

Logan wasn't the only one that blamed the Professor for the mess they were now in, because not only did Magneto got his grubby hands on the dangerous weapon, but they would have to go in on yet another mission to stop him from activating the prototype and using it. Gambit too blamed Charles for everything that went wrong. He was particularly upset because he saw Ororo as his soeur and it was very heartbreaking for him watching her fight for her life. Mon Dieu! He was grateful that the Wolverine was there to save her from Sabertooth's viciousness, in essence saving her life. It was very hard for him to see the damage that the animalistic mutant had inflicted on her and it was with pleasure that he had tossed a charged Ace of Hearts to the remains of the sadistic mutant that the Wolverine had left.

Logan knew that Charles knew that he was blamed for all that went wrong with the mission. Hell, he wasn't the greatest telepath in the world for nothing. The man had wisely kept his distance from the unstable feral, which was fine with Logan because he knew that his rage wouldn't allow him to keep his cool around the man who had basically given him another shot at life. So, he had spent most of his time avoiding everyone. He had to for everyone's protection because in his current state, he was likely to hurt people and hurt them very badly. Instead, he spent his time running through the woods, meditating, practicing his martial arts skills, brooding in his room and unleashing his rage on hologramed enemies in the Danger Room.

It was odd that he wasn't he feeling his usual restlessness and caving to his unquenched wanderlust. At the drop of a hat, he was packed and ready to hit the road. But why was he dragging his feet this time around? The pristine wild of his native Canada called out to him and he was sorely tempted to bolt, but something stopped him from giving into the temptation. He knew what that something that gave him pause was. Hell, he had given it name after rescuing her from Sabertooth's clutches. However, he stubbornly refused to name it again, because he knew if he did, then he would have to bare his soul and come clean about a lot of things and that simply was something he was not ready for.

As he made his way to see her, he told himself that he would stay because she was his friend and he wanted to make sure that she would pull through before he took off. He offered a perfunctory nod to Hank, who was seated in the office one had to pass through before entering the medical room. Hank, automatically sensing that this was a moment he wasn't supposed to be privy too, nodded back and left the room. As Logan made his way into the room she was currently in, he knew he was fooling himself with his trifling reasons for staying. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, bub_.

Breathing a slow, silent sigh, he crossed the room and gazed down at her. His gut twisted painfully seeing her lying there hooked up to machines, helpless, unconscious. At that moment, he toyed with the idea of hunting down Sabertooth and ending it once and for all with the sadistic piece of shit, but he knew they had bigger fish to fry, namely finding Magneto and the damned prototype. But make no mistake, he would exact revenge on the vile mutant. His beast too, didn't take to kindly to seeing her in said state, and clawed and scratched to be let loose. It took a significant amount of effort for Logan to suppress his beast, as he perused Ororo with steely gray eyes. If things were different...But they weren't and there was no sense lamenting what couldn't possibly be.

Leaning over her inert form, he was tempted to kiss her, but was afraid. Instead, he touched her lips lightly with his thumb. Christ! She was beautiful. The desire to utter the words he had never said to another soul was so great. He wanted to open his mouth and whisper them to this woman, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His jaw was hard with tension as he restrained himself from tossing caution to the wind and giving in to kissing her. It cost him tremendous effort, but he kept his features remote and his posture rigid.

Logan noticed through the glass windows separating the room and the office that Hank was back. It was his cue to leave. Halfheartedly, he turned away from her and grabbed the doorknob. Pushing the door opened, he gave Hank a hard stare. "Did my blood work?"

Hank returned his fellow feral's stare. "Indeed, my friend. Our dear Ororo is healing at a rapid rate. If she continues healing at this pace, I will awaken her by tomorrow afternoon. Although, I do think that with the addition of your healing abilities, she should emerge from the coma without assistance."

Logan nodded and slapped Hank on the shoulder before leaving. The news was good, but it did little to lighten his sour mood. _Yeah, 'cause ya're goin' ta leave her, bub._ Once the door was closed behind him, he paused in the hallway, as the thought that he would be leaving her came to the forefront of his mind. He clenched his teeth to hold back a roar of anguish, instead electing to expansively curse his unlucky life and the tricks fate played on people.


	28. Clearing The Air

**Chapter 28 – Clearing The Air**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Logan's and Scott's conversation alluded to in Chapter 16_

* * *

He was working under the hood of Ororo's Chevrolet Sonic to keep himself busy, especially after having arrived at the conclusion he had. He had thought long and hard about this, knew it was something he had to do in order to move on and look to the future. He needed to lay the past to rest if he was to provide a secure, stable life for his mate. It was something completely foreign to the Wolverine and to be honest, he was not looking forward to it. The Wolverine had never had to swallow his pride and admit he was wrong. Especially to someone like Scooter.

A quick sniff of the air lets him know that he was about to have company. At least, he didn't have to go tracking him down. He looked up from under the car's hood to see Scott leaning against the garage door. From the look on the goody-goody man's face, Logan knew it was time for a serious discussion.

It was the first time he was seeing the fearless leader since he and Ororo had returned from Canada and learned that the golden couple's relationship was no more. Nonchalantly, Logan closed the car's hood and went over to the cooler that he kept in the garage and grabbed two cans of beer. Tossing one to the Boy Scout, he said, "Somethin' I can do fer ya?"

Scott caught the beer in mid-air and popped it open. He took a healthy swig. "Yeah…"

Logan raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"What's your intentions now that Jean and I are over?" Scott blurted out.

Logan sputtered on the mouthful of beer he had just drank. What the…? He sure as hell wasn't expecting that question. He grunted. "Straight ta the point, eh Scooter?"

Scott breathed a sigh of relief now that his monumental question was out in the open. "Well?"

Logan walked over to sit on the floor, his back resting against the wall, his hands dangling between bent knees. He didn't even blink when Scott slinked up next to him and took up a similar position.

Both men sat sipping their brew, gazing straight ahead, looking at nothing of importance. Their minds were on the changes they had gone through in past few months. Minutes of silence passed between them until Logan spoke up. "My intentions huh? Ya wanna be more specific?" He hedged.

Scott turned and looked him dead in the eyes. "Your intentions towards Jean. I mean, the path is now clear for you to make your move. Isn't that what you wanted all along?"

Logan nodded, pretty much knowing that was where Scotty boy was headed with his line of questioning. He turned to Scott, knowing what his answer was going to be. "Honestly, Scooter, I ain't got no intentions towards Jeannie. I don't want her. Truth is, I ain't ever been in love wid Red and I never really wanted her as much as ev'ry one seem ta think."

Scott's head, as if robotic, rotated slowly towards Logan. The shock was apparent on his face. Did the hardnosed, crude man just spoke those words? He had to be dreaming? "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"I don't know if ya believe me or not, but I was wrong fer comin' between ya and Jeannie, but…" Logan exhaled loudly, then took another mouthful of beer. "I know what I put ya through and I had no right ta do that."

Logan was attempting to amend the wrongs he had meted out to Scott since he joined the X-Men. It was something he had a hard time with and most certainly didn't like because he felt it exposed a weakness he was nowhere near ready to admit exist, but he owed it Ororo to try and bury the hatchet with Scott. "Ya know Cyke, I'm man enough ta admit I was wrong playin' wid ya like that, tryin' ta come between both of ya."

Scott stared at the feral mutant intently, seeing genuine repentance for the first time. "That hurt like hell, didn't it Logan?"

"Ya have no idea, Cyke."

"So why the hell did you act like an ass all this time?"

Logan glanced at the younger man before answering. He gave off no negative vibes, just a sincere curiosity. "Well, to be honest, it was fun toyin' wid ya that way. And…" Logan sighed, running an agitated hand through his raven locks. "I just saw Jeannie as a way ta make me forget the one I really wanted."

"Ororo."

"Yeah…"

Logan grunted before getting up and going to the cooler for another beer. He raised one towards Scott's direction and upon getting his nod, tossed it to him.

Scott sighed, popping the new can opened. "Look, Logan, since we're manning up and all, I guess I should admit that I should have stepped to you from the beginning and let you know that Jean was mines and you needed to back off."

Logan remained silent, sensing the younger man wasn't finished. "I should have told you in no uncertain terms to take your sniffing and games elsewhere."

Logan snickered. "Ya should have," he admitted. "Maybe I would have gotten it sooner."

"I should have given you one nice blast through that adamantium head of yours."

Logan grinned, letting him get away with that quip. "Fer what it's worth, I told Jeannie that ya're a good man. I told her that I wasn't goin' ta continue our game no more and that she should focus on lovin' ya and being happy wid ya."

Scott's snort rang out in the silence that followed Logan's declaration. "Much good that did."

"Look Cyke, I ain't in the business of givin' counselin' advice. All, I can tell ya is ta do what is right fer ya."

The bespectacled man nodded. "What's it about you that these women go gaga for?"

Logan roared with laughter. "So ya want my secret?"

"I mean, Jean, Ororo, hell, even Marie, Jubilee and Kitty," Scott scoffed. "You're bad-mannered, crude, hairy and ill-tempered. You have no positive traits as far as the eye could see, but yet they go crazy over you."

"What can I say? The ladies just love the Wolverine," Logan replied flippantly.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, before either man spoke again.

"So, you and Ororo, huh?"

Like everyone else, save for a selective few, Scott knew that he and Ororo were together, but had no clue that they were married. Logan quirked an eyebrow, deliberating how much of his relationship with Ororo to reveal. "Yeah, so?"

"Just treat her right and we won't have any problems," Scott replied.

"I thought ya weren't so gung-ho on the idea of us bein' tagether in the first place."

Scott sighed. "Despite what you may think, Logan, I want 'Roro to be happy. She deserves it after the whole shit storm with Forge. She needs some lasting happiness."

Logan growled upon the mention of his rival's name. He prayed he never had to set his sights upon the spineless mutant maker again.

"Hurtin' 'Ro ain't even an option. Just know that I would rather die before I hurt her."

Scott peered at the older man through his quartz glasses. What he saw astounded him for the second time since he sought the feral out. "Well, I'll be damned. You really are in love with her."

Logan grunted before finishing off the beer. He turned his head to address his teammate. "Ya got a problem wid that?"

"No. Although you're both polar opposites, I could see she feels the same way about you." Scott stated. "Your behavior and personality could use much improvement and you could definitely benefit from anger management classes."

Logan nodded, a facsimile of a smile twisting his lips, letting him get away with another jibe.

"Why Scooter, I didn't think ya cared," Logan joked.

"Yeah, well don't let this get to your head and think that we're buddies now."

"Hell no! I ain't that crazy."

After a few minutes of silence, Logan murmured. "What 'bout ya and Jeannie?"

Scott sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea," he answered glumly.

Logan remained silent. Here he was happily married and here Scooter was heartbroken. Despite everything that transpired between them, he wouldn't wish this kind of pain on the one-eyed leader. Begrudgingly, he admitted a newfound respect for Scott. "I hope ya ain't waitin' fer a hug or somethin'."

Scott's face contorted in mock horror. "Good God, no! Don't even joke about something like that, Wolverine." He rose from his position on the floor, tossing the empty beer can into the trash. "By the way, you're still an ass."

With that said, he moved towards the exit. "And I can't wait to let everybody know that the macho Wolverine got down on his knees and begged for my forgiveness," Scott threw over his shoulder, making a speedy exit through the door after delivering the dig, as if at any minute the unstable man would pounce on him.

"Yer word against mines, one-eye," Logan bellowed, before throwing his head back and laughing, thinking about Scooter's sudden bravado and their ceasefire.


	29. Too Much To Live For

**Chapter 29 – Too Much To Live For**

 **Relationship Status – established**

 _SUMMARY: Logan gets hurt during a mission and Ororo gives him a piece of her mind for being so careless_

The heels of her boots tapped loudly on the tiled floors as she rushed towards the medical lab. Pushing through the glass doors, she ran up to Hank, who was seated, busy tapping away at the keys on his computer. "Henry! How is he? How is Logan?"

Ororo was distraught, but one would never know by simply looking at her. She had immediately made a mad dash for the medical lab after Scott and Remy had given her an accounting of what happened to Logan during the mission the Professor had sent them on. The mission should have been a simple retrieval one, but as with any situation, their enemies were prepared for any eventuality. As per both men, Logan had risk his life without a thought to save theirs from whatever poison was fired from the enemies' weapons, taking the brunt of enemy fire, effectively saving their lives. To them it was heroic, but to her it was irresponsible.

Logan's habit of recklessly risking his life simply because he had a healing factor and was virtually impossible to kill had always been a bone of contention between them. His lone wolf tendencies as she termed them had always set her on edge. She had never understood why it bothered her to that degree, until she admitted her feelings for him. She had always thought that he was only bucking authority, which was most certainly true, but as they gradually became closer, she realized it was something much deeper.

They lived in a world where anything was possible and her ultimate fear was that his healing factor would fail him one day. That fear always ate at her every time they were on a mission or when his itchy feet took him away from them. Now, after this latest incident, she wasn't going to stand for it anymore. She was going to lay the law down for him and things were going to change, whether he liked it or not.

Hank eyed her up and down, taking in the tension lacing her entire body. "Please, Ororo, calm yourself. It appears that whatever was in those bullets that struck him has slowed his regenerative ability considerably. He is healing, but at a slower rate than normal."

Putting down an urge to scream, she said with a calm she wasn't feeling, "What does that mean exactly, Henry? Will he be alright?"

"Yes, he will be back to his charming self in a few days. He is going to be in a coma until then," he answered her quickly. "My dear, we all know that it would take something extraordinary to put the Wolverine down permanently."

Too late, Hank realized his poor choice of words when he saw her eyes widened with what he can only term as fear. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he smiled. It was quite spectacular seeing their lovely weather Goddess in love. "I am sorry, Ororo. Logan is going to be fine," he reiterated.

"May I see him?"

"Of course, my dear. Please go on in."

Ororo turned away from Hank and walked briskly to another set of heavy glass doors. Steeling herself, she pushed the doors opened and stepped into the room to see her love lying still on the bed. He looked so vulnerable, so young and innocent lying there. Dread crept up her spine and her shoulders slump in worry. She was not use to seeing him like this, so defenseless and unable to help himself.

She crept closer until she was standing next to the bed. She leaned down and brushed her lips across his. She traced the contours of his face with her fingers and whispered, "Oh, Logan. This has to stop."

Three days later, Logan awaken from his coma with a sound that could only be described as a cross between a groan and a growl. Ororo, who was keeping a vigil at his bedside, immediately drop the book she was reading and scrambled to his side at the sound. Logan sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and clutching his head. It took him a few seconds to gather his bearings. A few whiffs, let him know where he was and that he wasn't alone.

Ororo hurled herself into him, causing him to fall back clutching her to him on the bed. He grunted. "Hey darlin'."

"Goddess…Logan…my love. Are you alright?" She squeezed him tightly.

"Easy, easy there, 'Ro," he grumbled. "I'm ok."

"Thank the Goddess," she breathed into his neck. "I thought…"

She released him and immediately reached out to touch him, skimming her hands over every inch of him as though to convince herself that he was well. When she was satisfied that he was fine, she lifted angry eyes to his.

Logan was taken aback at the blatant anger in her baby blues and the obvious tension in her body. The woman just went from zero to one hundred before his very eyes. "Darlin'?" He questioned. "Ya, ok?"

"What the hell were you thinking, Logan?" Ororo exploded. "You cannot keep doing this."

He shook his head in confusion, at a lost as to what she was talking about. "What's goin' on, 'Ro? What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Do not lie there and pretend not to know what I am talking about," she retorted heatedly. "You cannot keep toying with your life the way you do, Logan."

Realization dawned on him and he sat up once again, pulling her into the space between his legs. He ran his hands up and down hers, as if to stave off a nonexistent chill. They stared at each other for a long moment. "Baby…I did what I had ta. We ain't had anytime ta think of another course of action. If I didn't do what I did, we more than likely would have been buryin' Cyke and the Cajun."

"No. No. No! That does not wash anymore, Logan," she huffed. "You always say that. Do you not think about your own life? Do you not think about how I feel when you do these things?"

Logan was at a loss for words. The tears streaming down her face clenched his heart. "Babe. I didn't know it bothered ya this much."

"How could you not know? We have always argued about it over the years." Ororo gasped for breath before she continued. "I do not like it. I did not like it then and I do not like it now. Every time you are away, I fear for you, Logan. I fear that one day, your healing abilities will fail and you would not come back to us, to me."

He sobered immediately. He eyed her closely as she laid her ultimate fear at his feet. They had never talked at length about it without arguing. So, now that he knew what the root of her position was, he was able to appreciate where she was coming from. "Christ, darlin'. I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered ya this much. I guess I've always taken my healing factor for granted."

"Why do you do it?" She asked simply.

Logan expelled a huge breath. "I guess because I've never really given a damn 'bout my life. Ya know what my life was before I came here. My life was no good and I didn't think it was worth livin'. At times, I've cursed my healin' factor because I just wanted ta die." He laughed mirthlessly. "I didn't have anyone ta care 'bout me and my life, so I didn't care either."

She ran her fingers through his thick raven locks, saddened at his low opinion of himself. "Your life has meaning, my love. It always has. What you were in the past is not what you are now. You are a loving, wonderful man, whom I love dearly."

He pushed her away from him so he could stand up and then settled his arms around her waist. "I'll do better, 'Ro. Fer ya, I will. I don't want ya to worry 'bout me."

Pushing away from him, she peered into his eyes. "I will always worry about you. I love you."

"I don't want ya livin' in fear because of my carelessness anymore," he voiced earnestly. "I got too much ta live for now and I want ta live a long time ta enjoy it."

Her brilliant smile in reply was enough to ease the clenching of his heart. He knew he had to get it together and put a halt to his recklessness. Her happiness meant too much to him and he vowed then and there to stop tormenting her. He had a responsibility to her as her mate and it was time enough for him to begin behaving appropriately.

Tipping her chin up, he leaned down and meshed his lips with hers. It was a searing, hungry kiss, in which she felt an aching, throbbing need that matched his own. It was a kiss that pledged anew their commitment to each other for better or for worse. When the kiss ended, he speared her with eyes that revealed remorse and his promise to take better care of himself.


	30. A Shoulder To Lean On

**Chapter 30 – A Shoulder To Lean On**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Logan comforts Ororo on the anniversary of her parents' death_

* * *

The rancid amount of ozone and strong mixture of depressive emotions in the air were waging war on his senses. The rain beating against his window panes was relentless. The weather goddess was despondent and he wondered what the hell could have her in such state. She was the most emotionally stable person around here. Sure, she came off as coldhearted at times, but he had realized that was because her powers was linked to her emotions. It had been like that for the past two hours and he'd had enough.

Something deep inside of him stirred at that moment and encouraged him to go to her and offer her some sort of comfort, but a nagging voice quickly shouted at him why the hell should he care. Hell, he didn't even like her and he was sure the feeling was mutual. They were always at each other's throats about one thing or the other and by all appearances, only tolerated each other. They had been successful in avoiding each other since that big blow up they had after her return home from her date with one of Chuck's visiting friends two weeks ago. He was hoping to keep on avoiding her but this was too much for his hyper senses and he was torn between going to her and ignoring her.

A few minutes later, his mind was made up. Dammit! He was about to find out what was the reason for her in this state. Flinging the sheet off of his nude body, he heaved his solid frame off of the bed, swinging his legs to the floor. Yawning, he absently scratched his chest and stretched lazily, enjoying the sound of his bones cracking. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, _12:17 am._ He bent down to grab the sweatpants and wife beater he had discarded earlier and quickly put them on.

He opened his room door a crack and peered out into the hallway, making sure there were no nosy busybodies running around at this hour. Stealthily as only he could, he made his way to the stairs leading up to her loft apartment. Unsure, he contemplated what he was about to do and why for the second time, until the scent of ozone floated down and hit him full blast. His mind made up, he took the stairs two at a time and was in front of her door in a matter of seconds.

Not bothering to knock, he pushed her door opened and those depressive scents hit him. Chief among them was an overwhelming amount of grief. He stepped into the room and softly closed the door. She was standing in front of the sliding doors leading to her balcony, her arms wrapped around her, hugging herself. He stood rooted at the entrance, in awe at what he was seeing. Even with her back turned to him, the woman was simply stunning, especially standing there in a white silk, or what he perceived to be silk night gown. The gown clung to her curves seductively and coupled with her hair running down her back made her look every bit the goddess she was thought to be back in Africa. He swore under his breath at the tightening in his sweatpants.

"What is it, Logan?" Her soft voice washed over him, making him feel light as a feather.

He shook his head and gathered his wits to focus on why he was there in the first place. "Ya don't think the trees and plants got 'nough water?"

"Why would you care, Logan?"

"Beats the hell outta me, 'Ro," he answered honestly.

Ororo laughed softly. The sound, although tinged with sadness, was hypnotic, luring him to her. Without thought, he slowly walked closer to where she stood.

She turned to him, when she felt his presence approaching. With a snowy eyebrow cocked, she murmured, "I can always depend on you for your honesty."

He kept right on with that honesty. "Why ya so depress, darlin'?"

Her silence was unnerving and he thought that she wasn't going to say another word to him. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to leave her alone, when her soft voice drifted to him. "Why do you care?"

Logan turned back to face her. "Look, 'Ro, it ain't my business, but even I know when ya're not yer usual uptight self."

A poignant smile played about the corners of her mouth and her eyes filled with powerful tears. Sighing, she walked over to sit on the edge of her bed. She combed both hands through her mass of hair, twisting her head on her neck to ease the tension of grief as wide and deep as a chasm that continuously broke her heart. "Am I not entitled to my grief?"

"Ya're entitled ta whatever it is ya wanna feel. But somethin' ain't quite right wid ya."

Ororo looked up at him, leveling him with cobalt eyes. She was attempting to get a good read on him, as impossible a task as it was. What was he really doing in her room? Was this a dream to further torment her? "Well, Logan, if you must know, today, well, rather yesterday, was been a rather trying day. It was the anniversary of my parents' untimely death."

Logan nodded. He had gathered bits and pieces about her from the gossip mills around the school and Charles. He had found out that her folks died when a plane crashed into the building they were staying in Cairo, Egypt. Her father was instantaneously killed and her mother died a day later, cradling Ororo's young body, protecting her. Ororo was only five at the time.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he muttered, as he tentatively walked over to join her on the bed. The bed dipped with his enormous body weight. He eased closer to her, so that their knees were touching.

"I know that it should be a distant memory as it has been over twenty years after all. Am I a glutton for punishment carrying on this way every year?" She asked.

"Ya loved yer folks, 'Ro. It'll be unfair ta ask ya ta stop lovin' them and grievin' them even if it's been a long time since they've been gone."

Tears settled in her eyes at his words. They may not like each other much, but she appreciated his perceived words of comfort.

"Will the pain ever go away?"

He tested the waters by scooting closer to her and lightly touched her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. When she didn't retreat, he took that as a good sign and placed his burly arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "I'm the wrong person ta ask that question, 'Ro. But, I know that havin' happy memories can help dull the pain. The pain is always goin' ta be there, but it's up ta ya ta decide if ya want that pain ta be a focal point of yer life."

His body was warm and inviting and she snuggled closer to him. Later, when she was able to think rationally, she'll think about why her traitorous body felt the desire to be close to him. "Words of wisdom from the great Wolverine?"

He chuckled. "More like words of experience. My life is a mess right now with the lack of memories I have. The memories I do have, I want ta ferget, but that's not goin' ta happen. All I can do is create new memories so that those bad ones I do remember don't take hold. It's a constant struggle, but I'm managin'."

Ororo turned to look at him, a surprised look on her face. Who would have thought that the rough, rude and crude Wolverine was so philosophical?

He answered her unspoken question. "Hey, I'm learnin' some new tricks at this circus."

She gave him a brilliant smile. "I am glad to hear that, Logan." She leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me a shoulder to lean on."

His beast howled inwardly at the feel of her lips on his skin. It took everything in him not to reach up and touch the cheek where she had pressed her lips too. Spearing her with sterling gray eyes, confusion coupled with longing was evident. "Ya gonna be ok?"

Bewilderment and uncertainty marred her beautiful features too, as she felt the currents of desire pulsing all around them. Those feelings that she felt for him and that betrayed her body that night two weeks ago were quickly rising again. "Yes, I shall be fine. Thank you again, Logan. Now, if you do not mind, I am going to turn in."

Logan simply nodded. So great was his confusion and craving to ravish her delectable mouth, that he was having a hard time forming proper words. He released her and stood swiftly, tampering down a raw growl of possessiveness. Refusing to look back at her, he made his way to the door, grateful for the darkness that hid his response to her. Hell! He could no longer deny it. He could no longer deny the fact that he wanted her.


	31. It's Thanksgiving

**Chapter 31 – It's Thanksgiving**

 **Relationship Status – established**

 _SUMMARY: The gang celebrates Thanksgiving_

* * *

Thanksgiving morning was clear, but unseasonably cold. Ororo and Marie were already hard at work in the kitchen, chatting amicably and preparing a variety of dishes. Marie was just about finishing up putting the pumpkin pie into the oven, when she whispered, "Ororo, can ah talk tah yah?"

Ororo turned towards Marie, halting whipping the potatoes. She sensed the urgency and seriousness of Marie's mood. "Of course you can. What is it?"

A soft smile lighting up the young woman's face made her more beautiful than she was. Ororo saw the happiness glittering in her green eyes and knew that somehow, her adopted brother Remy was responsible. It was a huge celebration when Marie finally gained control of her mutation that for a long time had everyone wary of her poisoned skin. Marie deserved all the good things life had to offer her. Before Ororo stood a confident, strong young woman, a far cry from the scared rabbit of a girl Logan brought to them so long ago. The change was startling to see. In addition to the Professor's guidance, Logan's love and care for Marie was evident. Again, Ororo was reminded of the soft, loving heart the brusque Canadian kept hidden.

Marie reached into her jean's pocket and pulled out a half carat cushion cut emerald and diamond rose gold promise ring. Ororo's hands flew to her mouth at the stunning piece of jewelry. "Marie? Is that what I think it is?"

The white streaked auburn haired mutant smiled and shook her head. "It's a promise ring. Not engagement."

"Remy?"

"Who else?"

Ororo wrapped Marie in a big hug and squeezed her tightly. "I am happy for you."

Marie returned the hug as tears leaked from her eyes. "Thank yah, Ororo. Ah haven't tell Logan yet. Remy said he was gonna talk tah him. So please don't say anything."

"I would not. Your secret is safe with me."

Rogue withdrew from Ororo's embrace and reached for a napkin to dry her eyes. She placed the ring back into her jean's pocket and began chopping vegetables for her next dish. "So what yah think Logan's reaction gonna be?"

"Do you mean short of gutting my poor brother?"

Both ladies laughed out loud at the possible scenario, when into the kitchen walked the Wolverine. He took a look at his two favorite girls and grinned. Walking over to search the secret compartment in the cabinet for the six-pack he had stashed away, he asked, "What has the two of ya laughin' like hyenas?"

His statement only made both women laugh harder. Once Ororo's laughter evaporated, she read the softening in his eyes and knew that he like that she and Marie interacted so well with each other. She was just happy that they were creating new and happy memories for him. Suddenly, she longed to touch him. He seemed to know that, for he came toward her and put a possessive arm around her slender waist, drawing her to his side. She allowed her body to adjust to the length of his.

A quick whiff of her intoxicating scent filled him with lust. The hunger that radiated from his eyes when she looked up at him startled her. "Ya smell good, beautiful." Ororo blushed prettily. Logan's compliments weren't the normal romantic ones, but she wouldn't have them any other way.

"Did you come to lend us a helping hand, Logan?"

"Hell no, 'Ro. I'm gonna be in the garage. Coupla the older cars, need some work." He leaned down and gently kissed her and caressed her ample backside, before grabbing his beer and strolling out of the kitchen.

Ororo stood smiling, seemingly caught up in her own world. "I'm glad Logan has yah, Ororo."

Marie's comment broke her out of her trance. She smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"He needed real love and stability. I've neva seen him so happy."

"He has made me very happy as well, my dear Marie," the older woman admitted. "I just cannot see myself living without him."

"Just be aware of people who aren't ta happy fer yah." Ororo turned swiftly to face Marie. The telling look on the younger mutant's face was intense. It told Ororo that she knew exactly what was going on. "Ah see and pick up on things, Ororo. Some people in heah aren't ta happy 'bout yah and Logan."

"I know," Ororo said softly.

Marie walked over to the woman she had always look up too since she arrived at the school. Ororo was a wonderful person and other than Logan, was the first one to not shrink away from her. She slung her arm around Ororo's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Don'tcha worry, Ororo. Ah know Logan ain't goin' an'where. No matter the tricks she try ta play."

Ororo reached up and patted Marie's hand. She turned around and eyed the younger woman, admiring the maturity visible in her eyes. "Thank you, Marie. I am very secure in my relationship with Logan. And believe me, I am aware of all the tricks that are being played and I am on top of it."

"Good. Can't trust these jezebels these days."

Ororo chuckled. "Let us get back to work, Marie. We can continue our girl talk at another time."

For the next three hours, the two women worked at preparing the meal for the eighteen dinner guests, sporadically taking little breaks in between. It was almost three in the afternoon when everything was done. While Rogue set the huge dinner table, Ororo set up the buffet table that would house the many dishes prepared.

Rogue plopped down on a stool by the kitchen island. "Okay, Ororo, ev'rythin looks great, shugah. Ah ma go and clean up."

"We make a great team, Rogue. I have already alerted Charles that everything is ready. He said he will send out the message for everyone to gather in the dining hall at four o'clock." Ororo sighed, rotating her neck. "I am going to freshen up. I shall see you in a bit."

By the time Ororo had made it back downstairs, the dining hall was filled with those who had decided to spend the Thanksgiving holiday at the mansion. She looked around and saw everyone except Logan. She wasn't worried because he was usually the last one to arrive at these types of public gatherings, right after enjoying one of his cigars. She smiled softly, while surveying the buffet table. She groaned inwardly when she saw the fruit salad she had made was still in the refrigerator. She met Logan in the kitchen, washing his hands in the sink. His soft growl lets her know that he knows she's there. He turned to face her, drying his hands and she tossed him a sexy smile as she reached into the refrigerator to get the salad. The fruit salad had been placed in a heavy crystal bowl and required both hands to hold. Logan stepped in front of her to relieve her of the bowl.

"Let me carry that fer ya, sweets." He placed the bowl on the kitchen island. "Ya look incredible today, 'Ro."

"Thank you, dearest." She ran her hands over the gray polo dress shirt he had donned for the evening. "And you feel as wonderful as you look."

"Just know that I'm thankful fer ya and all ya've given me." His arms snaked around her waist and he kissed her lightly eliciting the riotous sensations in her as only his touch can.

He growled when the deliciousness of her overall scent and the scent of her arousal combined. "Later, baby," he said in a low voice. He backed away from her, dropped his hands, grinned wickedly and took up the salad bowl and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Ororo with her body humming with arousal.


	32. Hope For The Holidays

**Chapter 32 – Hope For The Holidays**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Logan takes off for the holidays, but his mind isn't too far away from Ororo, who feels a sense of abandonment_

* * *

He got as far as Niagara Falls before he couldn't take it anymore. He had tried to hold out, at least until he had gotten to his cabin, but it wasn't working. Missing Ororo was playing havoc on his mind and heart. Truth be told, he started to miss her when he had decided to leave the mansion for the upcoming Christmas holidays. The feeling only exacerbated when he had alerted her of his plans four days ago and he swore he saw something resembling sadness in her eyes and he could have sworn that he scented it roiling off of her in waves as well. The feelings reached critical levels as he secured his duffel in the passenger seat of his Jeep Wrangler and pulled away from home…Home? Yes, besides his cabin, the mansion had become a home to him in a short period of time. The feelings that missing her evoked in him continued to gnaw furiously at his insides at a rapid rate as the vehicle ate up the highway to Canada.

He pulled off to a nearby watering hole to get his emotions and thoughts under control and a few beers into his system. Feeling as if he had abandoned her was gut wrenching and he actually toyed with the idea of turning around and going back just for her and personally giving to her the gift he had charged Rogue to deliver to her on Christmas Day. However, he ruthlessly squashed that idea when he remembered why he was leaving in the first place. He hated this time of year. He had no idea as to what had happened around this time to infuse him with so much disdain for the holiday. He wasn't sure if the reason why was jumbled up in the pre-Weapon X memories that evaded him, but what he was sure of was that what little happiness he'd had in his life, he found none as Christmastide rolled around. The mansion's holiday gaiety was grating on his already frayed nerves, so he had no other choice but to leave, opting to exile himself for the next two months in the frozen tundra that was the Canadian Rockies.

He had always considered himself an atheist, so he didn't understand what all the hoopla surrounding the holiday was. To make matters worse, his feelings for Ororo were threatening to get the best of him the longer he stick around. Since that damned mission that went south, he was continuously besieged by the feelings and his beast egging him on to claim what they saw was rightfully theirs. To compound matters, the former Cheyenne X-Man was back and had his sights on her and was doing everything in his power to secure the weather witch's affections. That irked him beyond belief and he knew it was only a matter of time before he gutted the mechanical man. This was yet another reason why he chose to leave. He needed the time away and space to properly figure things out and come to grips with the emotions and cravings churning inside of him. But, it was sheer hell missing her this damned much.

He tipped the fifth bottle of beer he had secured upon his entry into the ramshackle dive to his mouth, mentally bringing up an image of the wind rider. What did he hope for where she was concerned? _Loaded question there, bub_ , his inner beast taunted. He hoped for a lot of things when it came to Ororo…hope for a decent future with her gracing him and only him with those unique soft smiles of hers, her love and desires…hope for her to relieve him of the nightmares that destroy his soul at nights…hope, hope, hope. He shook his head. Cripes! He was a damned mess hoping for things that would never be. Things like hope, love and happiness were not part of the equation that was his life. As he stood to leave the bar and continue his journey, he couldn't help but think that hope, love and happiness were only pipe dreams. Only fools believe in pipe dreams and he was no fool.

The dismal thoughts continued to plague him when he reached his destination and let himself into the cabin, as he tossed his duffel into the walk-in closet, as he stripped down to his boxers and as he slipped under the down comforter. Tomorrow was Christmas and he smiled just thinking about the look on her beautiful face when she opened his gift. He sighed. He'll just have to dream about the look instead of seeing it firsthand.

What did she expect?

Did she expect him to stick around for the holidays?

The man isolated himself from everyone every chance he got, so why was she feeling as if she was abandoned? She didn't understand what was going on inside of her and did her best to tamper down the feelings of desertion she was currently caught up in. She released a sad sigh as she went into her closet to find an appropriate outfit for the mansion's traditional Christmas Eve events, which included caroling and the reading of Charles Dickens' classic _A Christmas Carol_. She laughed lightly at that. She was an African priestess and had no allegiance to Christianity, but here she was caught up in the excitement of the holiday season.

She was a bit more excited about the holidays this year, being that she was alive…thanks to Logan. That disastrous mission had almost taken her life and she was grateful for the second chance she had been given. As the holidays approached, she felt a great sense of peace and calm knowing that Logan was there and found herself hoping that he would stick around and celebrate with them this year. It had appeared as if he would, until a few days ago when he had effectively burst her bubble of hope. His announcement that he was leaving felt as if someone had bought a hammer down on her chest and pounded her heart to a pulp. That's when she had finally come clean with herself and admitted she loved the foulmouthed feral…loved him beyond all common sense and with an intensity that was mind-boggling.

Ororo did her best to hide her feelings and desires for the short-tempered Canadian, even going so far as to welcoming the attentions of their former teammate Forge. He was a great distraction from Logan and he was a safer choice for her. Logan wasn't and most likely couldn't be the safe choice because she knew he was nowhere near ready for a relationship. She couldn't and wouldn't compete with his wanderlust and besides, he wasn't the type to stick around and put down roots anywhere.

She had stood on her balcony that frigid night, watching him leave the mansion and her. Maybe it was a good thing that he had left, but no matter how hard she tried to forget his absence from the festivities, she just couldn't. It was as if the man was embroidered into her system and nothing was going to get him out.

Slipping the pleated velvet wrap dress over her lithe form, she wondered where he was and what he was doing now. _Probably at a bar or bedding a nameless woman_ , that annoying voice echoed, answering her questions. His being with another woman bothered her immensely, but she elected to toss those thoughts from her mind, knowing that what he did in his own time was of no concern to her. _Liar!_

As she sat on the settee at the foot of her bed and slip into her shoes, she glanced to her right and her eyes caught the gold-foiled paper wrapped present sitting undisturbed on her nightstand. The paper reminded her of the gold flecks in his eyes when he was in complete Wolverine mode. She would have love to see the look on his handsome face as he opened the gift. She had the feeling that the look on his face wouldn't have had anything to do with the neatly wrapped intricately and delicate carved unique cigar humidor made out cedar wood, ivory and sterling silver, but with the fact that she had thought him worthy enough to receive a gift from her. She sighed. She would just have to wait until he returned to see that look.

The jarring "Born To Be Wild" ring tone of his cell phone woke him from a fitful sleep. Didn't he shut the damn phone down before he went to bed? Apparently not. Who the hell could be calling him at this ungodly hour? Only three people had the damn phone number…Charles, Rogue and Ororo. He reached over to his left and groped around on the bedside nightstand for the phone. His fingers closed around the cold device before he lifted his head slightly and peered at the offensive electronic before pressing the accept button. He missed his ear twice before he righted the phone and growled a terse "What".

"Thank you."

Those two words uttered from the sexiest fullest lips he had ever seen and in that smoky tone of voice that gave him a hard-on every time, instantly jolted him fully awake as if a bucket of ice water was tossed into his face.

Logan immediately sat up in bed, the comforter slipping down to expose his broad, muscled chest and chiseled abdominals. "Yer…" He cleared his suddenly dry throat. "Yer welcome, darlin'." _I miss you._

"I love it, Logan. It is absolutely stunning. But it is too much. It must have cost you quite a bit."

Her voice told him that he had made a good move giving her the stunning platinum blue diamond and mother of pearl hair barrette. Shit! He had an insane obsession with her luxurious mane. The excitement in her voice was a welcomed comfort to the loneliness he was feeling since he left the mansion.

"It reminded me of ya, that's why I got it," was his rumbled reply. _Beautiful and unique._ "And never ya mind 'bout the price." _Ya're worth all that and so much more, darlin'._

"I am sorry you did not stay so I could give you your gift."

Logan grinned. She got him a gift. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that she thought enough about him to get him something. "Ya didn't have ta get me anythin', darlin'." _But I love that you thought about me._

Her husky laugh caused his already swollen manhood to grow harder and tent under the down comforter. "So you say, but I wanted to get you something."

"When I get back, ya could give it ta me." _Watch it there, bub. That could mean a lot of things._

"That would be nice." She sighed.

Her sigh curled his toes. They both embraced the silence that stretched out as they listened to each other breathe.

Her "I shall see you when you get back" broke him out of the trance he was in.

"Yeah, sure, 'Ro. Be safe, darlin'."

"You too, my friend. Merry Christmas."

There was a few seconds where neither one of them wanted to sever the connection. Logan forced himself to end the call, simply because he needed to stop the erratic pounding of his heart. He sighed again, before he replaced the phone on the nightstand and rolled over, pulling the comforter up to his neck. Hearing her voice and gratitude was enough for him and brought him some measure of warmth on this day that he found no joy in. Merry Christmas, indeed.


	33. It's All Out In The Open

**Chapter 33 – It's All Out In The Open**

 **Relationship Status - established**

 _SUMMARY: The morning after they admitted their feelings for each other, Logan and Ororo have an honest discussion_

* * *

Ororo's eyes fluttered opened, adjusting to the bright sun light sifting through the semi-opened window blinds. The scent of the earth after cleansing rain hung heavily in the air outside and casually seeped through the crevices to permeate the inside of the cabin. She heard the sweet music of the birds chirping and other animals scurrying about the outdoors. She stretched her frame languidly, her body aglow with soreness and other sensations she thought were appeased after the countless times she and Logan had made love last night and well into the morning.

Just thinking of the activities that they had engaged in brought a smile to her face. Thinking about the man responsible for the happy haze she was caught up in magnified the smile into a brilliant one. She had known that Logan was who she needed when she had decided to take a sabbatical from her duties at the mansion, in order to get her thoughts and mind together after her failed engagement to Forge. She had left to track Logan down with the sole belief that he was the only one that could provide her comfort and reassurance as she endured the heartache and feelings of inadequacy after discovering Forge's infidelities.

His welcoming and consoling embrace had broken the floodgates and all her pent up emotions and the sordid story had broken free. His spoken words of truth and comfort had caused all the emotions she held for him and tried to bury over the years to bombard her. At that moment, she knew that this was more than likely the last chance she had to come clean about her feelings for him. She couldn't deny it any longer and had decided to take what was quite possibly the biggest gamble in her life. She had let go of the fear that had forced her to deny and squash her feelings for him and went after her man.

Her gamble had paid off and Logan had made the happiest of women when he reciprocated her feelings. She was now reaping the benefits and if last night was any indication, she knew she would be in for a lifetime of love with this man. She reached up and lightly touched his bite mark on her left collarbone. He had wasted no time in branding her his mate for life last night. The sheer primal nature of the act meant more to her than any words of love professed between them.

Ororo turned slowly trying not to wake him, but she knew it was futile because she knew he was more than likely up after her first movements. Still, she was shocked to see his eyes, wide and intense, perusing her as she turned to face him. Her immediate smile shone her love and contentment. "Good morning, my love," she hummed, lovingly tracing the rugged contours of his face with her fingers.

"Mornin'," he grumbled, savoring the feel of her fingers on his face.

"Slept well?" She asked demurely.

"Best sleep I've ever had."

"No nightmares?"

"Not a single one, darlin'." He sighed. "What 'bout ya?"

Her eyes lifted from following the trail of her fingers, to peer into those eyes of his that see everything. Her slow smile was his answer. "I slept quite peacefully. It was as if all my troubles just melted away."

Logan pulled her closer, so their chests were touching. She giggled as his chest hair tickled her breasts. "Good. Ya weren't in the best shape when ya showed up here, darlin'."

Ororo sighed. "Please do not remind me. It was not one of my finest moments that is for sure."

"Which reminds me of my next mission," Logan stated simply.

Her brows knotted and she leaned her head back a bit so she was staring into eyes that was quickly going from sterling gray to dark gray. It was a surefire sign that the Wolverine was waking up. "Oh? And what is your next mission?"

"Kill that no good bastard Forge."

He said it so nonchalantly that Ororo laughed lightly before getting serious again. "No. You would not."

Logan cocked a brow at her. "'Ro…"

"No, Logan. Forge is not worth it. Let us concentrate on us and the relationship we started last night."

"But…"

Ororo leveled him with that stare he had long ago dubbed "the Goddess" gaze. "Logan," she began, her voice confident, "Forge is no longer an issue. I would rather all of our energy and time be invested in us, not in some revenge scheme to get back at my ex who I will finally admit that I have never loved."

Logan jerked away from her as if she had burned him. This was hot off the presses news to him. Since the arrogant Maker had returned and inserted himself in their lives, all signs had pointed to her falling in and having this great love for the Maker, wanting to build the life she desperately desired with the bum. He was speechless. All he could manage was a meager "Eh?"

Ororo smiled lovingly at the man who had always held her heart and whom she knew loved her with everything that he was. "Yes, my love. I have never loved Forge."

"So what the hell was all that about then?"

Ororo sighed, knowing the "all that" he was referring to. It was about that time to have the discussion she dreaded but knew was inevitable.

"It was about a lot of things, Logan." She slowly scooted up towards the head of the bed, so that her back was resting against the intricately carved wooden board. She arranged the down comforter around her, so that only the swell of her breasts were visible. She turned to look at Logan then continued. "I…I…" She faltered. Taking in a deep calming breath, she tried again. "When Forge began showering me with his attentions, I was at first stunned because I never thought that I would garner such attentions from a man."

Logan frowned, hearing the uncertainty and self-doubt from last night return to her voice. He opened his mouth to refute her words, but her next words forced him to keep his mouth shut and let her continue. There would be ample time later for him to set her straight.

"After I got over my initial astonishment, I allowed myself to be caught up in the ostentatiousness of being in a relationship." She sighed and turned to face him with a pained look on her face. "I am ashamed to say that I got sucked in by the flamboyance of what Forge represented and offered. I pushed being true to myself to the back and allowed myself to be sidelined by thoughts of being love, all because I wanted to be love and feel loved in return. I never felt as deeply for him as I had let on."

Her distress was evident to him by the aggrieved look on her features and the agitated way in which she picked at the comforter. However, he remained quiet, instead laying a comforting hand on hers, stilling her motions.

She gave him a shy smile in gratitude. "Logan, I got caught up in the hype that I was finally given an opportunity to get all that I have ever wanted…love, marriage and children." She sighed. "But it was not meant to be," she choked out.

Logan leaned over to press a loving reassuring kiss to her temple.

"After all was said and done, I came to realize that I was never in love with him, just in love with the fairy tale he presented. And it was obvious that he was never in love with me. If he was, he would have never found the need for another woman and cheated on me."

She turned to Logan and leaned over, touching their foreheads together. "Do you know the most important thing that I realized through this ordeal? I realized that I could have never loved Forge, or any other man for that matter, because my heart belonged to you from the very beginning. Throughout it all, my heart has been yours and will remain yours forever."

She punctuated her impassioned statement with a tender kiss to his lips, which he immediately took control of.

The need for air separated them, but Logan took her into the shelter of his arms, wanting to feel her close for what he was about to tell her.

"First of all, 'Ro," he husked, "I need ya ta get any and all thoughts about ya not being deservin' of a man's attentions outta yer head. Ya are desirable and beautiful and deserve everything yer heart desires. Don't ever let no one tell ya otherwise. Second, Forge is and will always be an ass. The idiot didn't know the treasure he had in ya. But I guess I should thank him fer givin' me the chance ta finally claim ya."

Ororo's brilliant smile was contagious, as he gave her one of his own. "Babe, fer the record, I've loved ya since the day Xavier introduced me ta all ya geeks. But I've always thought ya were outta my league and ta good fer the likes of me."

"Oh, dearest…"

Logan turned her hand over and planted a kiss in the middle of her palm. He then continued. "Ya gotta understand, everybody made it known ta me in some way or the other that ya were not ta be touched, especially by the likes of me. They portrayed ya as the unattainable one and I was pretty much told not ta even try wid ya. So, I turned ta Jean knowin' that anythin' wid her would was pointless ta begin with. But the truth of the matter is, that me and my beast had already chosen ya as our mate."

"So why all the hoopla concerning Jean?" Ororo mumbled. She wanted to lay whatever doubts about their union that were lingering to rest.

Logan expelled a harsh breath, then he turned to her and leveled her with the most intense look she had ever seen. It was so powerful and penetrating that tears clouded her vision. "'Ro, darlin', ya are my heart…always been and always will be. Ain't nobody I can see myself spendin' the rest of my life with and bein' this open wid other than ya. Yer mines and ain't nothin' gonna change that." He paused to gather the remainder of his thoughts. "Red…Jean was just my way of hidin' how I felt fer ya….to deny my want and need fer ya. And it was so easy ta use her ta get under Scooter's skin. Me and my animal didn't see Jean as bein' worthy of being our mate. That privilege was only fer ya, darlin' because we saw ya as the worthy one and our life partner. After ya, no one else will ever do. Like I told ya last night, never ever doubt that yer the love of my life and that ya're the only woman I want and need."

The tears that pooled in her eyes broke free and they ran unchecked down her smooth cheeks at his raw words.

"Oh Logan. We have both wasted so much time," she cried.

"Nah. I look at it as not bein' our time yet. We both had ta go through the bullshit ta get to this point. I don't think either of us were ready until now," he simply replied.

Ororo smiled at his philosophical reasoning. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"The feelin' is mutual, darlin'." With that said, he maneuvered her until she was beneath him, the comforter tossed aside and him nestled in that comfortable niche between her legs. He bent his head and nuzzled the bite mark on her collarbone, his callused hands coasting over her heated flesh.

"Mmmm…" she moaned raggedly as he cupped her breasts, lifted them and teased the peaks with his fingertips and thumbs.

Logan groaned at the eroticism of his large, tanned and hair-sprinkled hands against the smoothness of her mahogany skin. Ororo gasped softly when the pad of his finger pebbled her nipple into a tight bud.

"I worship ya, Miss Munroe, my Goddess," were his last words before she saw his open lips closed over that pebbled nipple and plunged her into a maelstrom of sensations.


	34. A Score To Settle

**Chapter 34 – A Score To Settle**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo finally calls Jean out for attempting to sabotage her marriage_

She hadn't given much thought to Jean since she and Logan had revealed their marriage…that was until Forge's return. Forge had let it known that he had came back at the urging of Jean, who had told him that she was hoping for a reconciliation with him. After the shock of that revelation had worn off, she, with Logan's help had set Forge straight in no uncertain terms.

Now that Forge had been put in his place, she had to focus on putting Jean in her place once and for all. She had a score to settle with the still delusional redhead and she'll be damned if she held any punches back. It was time that Jean had a dose of reality and realized that Ororo was Logan's alpha female and there was no room for her or any other female to infringe on her territory in any way, shape or form. She had thought that revealing her and Logan's marriage was the only way to finally put Jean in her place, but apparently, she was more irrational than Ororo thought, because either she thought it was a joke or she just didn't care.

This time around, Ororo knew better and she wasn't going to leave any doubts as to where she stood. The kid gloves that she had handled Jean with for far too long were now off and it was show time. Enough was enough and when she was done, there would be no doubts as to the consequences that would be waged, should the redhead continue to be a nuisance to her and her marriage.

It was with great resolve that Ororo strolled into Jean's classroom, slamming the door, signaling her arrival to the telepath. Ororo stood inside the closed door, staring at her former friend crossly. Jean, who was seated behind her desk, knew why the ebony beauty was there and in a desperate attempt to get the upper hand, tried a mental scan on Ororo, but came up empty. It would seem the weather Goddess was prepared for her. Jean didn't even bother to pretend innocence, but schooled her features into one that matched Ororo's angry look.

"I never thought that I would see the day when I was forced to utter these words," Ororo began, taking a deep breath, then, "You bitch!"

Jean's eyes widened momentarily as the shock of Ororo's harsh words hit her. Quickly getting over her shock, she glared at Ororo. "I can say the same for you, wind rider," she sneered.

"I do not know what your problem with me is, but I am here to tell you that it ends right here and right now," Ororo retorted bitingly. "I am no longer going to tolerate your disrespect for me or my marriage."

"Your marriage," Jean spat. "What makes you think that it's going to last?"

"I do not have to think that it is going to last. I know it is going to last." She thought about Logan's marking and instinctively reached up to lightly run her fingers over it. "Your little plan to upend my relationship failed, did it not?" Ororo mocked, her eyes turning a deep sapphire color as her anger rose. "You enticed Forge to come back under the pretense that I was pining away for him and hoping for a reconciliation. But that did not go off as plan, did it?"

Jean had the grace to look away. When she turned back to Ororo, she tilted her head to the side and studied the weather witch. A condescending smile spread across Jean's face. "You know what I think 'Roro? I think that you and Logan aren't going to last. He will end up leaving you, just like Forge did."

Ororo folded her arms across her chest, unconsciously mimicking one of Logan's trademark stances. If that was the best Jean had, she was to be pitied. "And you think that he will come running back to you. Is that is?"

"Of course he will. What makes you think that he will prefer you to me?"

Ororo's sudden laugh was one that for some bizarre reason unnerved Jean. "Goddess! You are so far away from reality, it is unbelievable. Do you listen to yourself? Do you realize how completely foolish you sound?"

"What?...Foolish?" Jean sputtered. She glared at Ororo before lashing out, "Don't you dare stand there in all your self-righteous glory and preach to me."

"Logan has made his decision and you need to respect it as he did when you made yours!" Ororo bellowed uncharacteristically. A savage peel of thunder and vicious lightning strikes indicated the intensity of the weather Goddess' fury. When Jean had made it known that Scott was her choice, Logan had accepted her decision and moved on. But now, Ororo knew the truth of why it was so easy for him to move on from the redhead. He had never loved Jean, only used her as a tool to deny his intense feelings for her…his Goddess.

"Bull!" Jean scoffed. "Your jealousy knows no bounds, Ororo. Ever since we were younger, you've always wanted what I have."

Ororo stared at the irate woman for a few seconds and then shook her head sadly. "My jealousy? What do you have that I would be possibly jealous of?"

Jean snorted. "My relationship, my looks, my intelligence, Lo—"She caught herself in time and promptly closed her mouth.

Ororo on the other hand, knew perfectly well what she was about to say. Everything regarding Jean always seemed to come back to Logan. Jean obviously believed that she had some kind of claim on Logan and was hard pressed to let it go. But no worries, that was why she was here, to show Jean just who was really the alpha female to Logan's alpha male…who really had the claim to the feral warrior. Ororo rounded the desk to stand directly in front of Jean. She smirked. Pulling no punches, she said plainly. "I do not have to be jealous. He is mines...always have been and always will be. Did you think he had actually loved you…wanted you all these years?"

With no quick rejoinder, Jean snickered and stood, putting distance between her and Ororo's forceful presence.

"I have no idea why you have a vendetta against me, and quite frankly, I do not care. You do not have a single thing I want or need. I am secure in who and what I am and have no need for petty squabbles." Ororo heaved a huge sigh. "But I must draw the line at your seeming disregard and disrespect for my marriage. I am not going to sit idly by while you make your glib and snide remarks and your attempts at sabotage. I say this with the utmost respect, stay the hell away from me, Logan and my marriage or else I will be force to take other measures to press my position."

"Are you threatening me, 'Roro?" Jean shrieked. "If you are, may I advise you that I can wipe the floor with you."

Ororo barked a harsh laugh and for one moment she actually sounded like her husband. "I am not threatening you. I am putting you on notice that I have no qualms about doing whatever it takes to defend what belongs to me." Ororo leveled Jean with a stare that can only be labeled unsettling. "As for you wiping the floor with me…you have no idea what I am capable of." That statement sent a chill down Jean's spine and a sliver of fear crept up on her.

With false bravado, Jean turned to mocking. "You think that you scare me? You think that you are better than me?"

"Not at all Jean. I do not profess to be better than anyone."

With that simple retort, Jean laid the root cause for all her resentment on the table. "From the very beginning, you've had what I've wanted from everyone in my life, their love and respect. They all gave it to you freely and you didn't even have to work for it." Jean wandered to the nearest window, seemingly caught up in her thoughts. "Me, on the other hand, had to work for it and even though I worked for what they so freely gave to you, I was never able to receive it on the same level as you did." Gasping for breath, her green eyes filled with water. "You're a great source of joy in the Professor's life, which he has never made any secret of. For Scott, you've always been the one who knew everything about him and shared in his joys and sorrows, while me, his fiancé, could never have that privilege." She swiped at the tears running down her cheeks impatiently, hiccupping. "I have always known that Logan was in love with you…always known that he wanted you. It hurt to know that I was only a distraction…and yes, even I knew that was all I was to him."

She turned to Ororo, giving her a wry smile. "But I didn't care. I made sure that they noticed me though, but no matter what I did, it was always, Ororo this, 'Ro that, Storm this, 'Roro that."

"So to get what you deemed was given to me so freely, you resorted to vicious plots and cruel words?" Ororo interjected harshly. She was having none of Jean's "confession". She wasn't going to be magnanimous and take the high road. The time for that was over.

"So tell me…did you get any satisfaction out of hating me?" Ororo asked matter-of-factly. "Because from where I am standing, it has had quite the opposite effect."

Silence.

Typical Jean when she was faced with the truth. Unable to endure Jean's presence for much longer, Ororo said her final piece. "I will say this once only and hopefully it registers with you. Logan and I are married. That is a fact and something you will have to accept sooner or later…for everyone's benefit, I hope it is sooner." Spearing her former friend with a cobalt stare of intensity, "Your schemes and plots mean nothing because at the end of the day, Logan will never be yours. I hope you use your time to accomplish more positive things. Life is short Jean and it is your responsibility to do well with it."

Ororo angrily turned on her heels and left the room, literally quaking with being hit full force by the undertaking and tension of the confrontation. She leaned against the closed door and took a few cleansing breaths, restoring the weather to its pre-confrontation order. As she began walking away in search of her husband, she felt confident that she had left Jean with the knowledge that she wasn't going to keel over and there were no doubts as to where she stood in protecting and fighting for what was hers.


	35. Dance With Me

**Chapter 35 – Dance With Me**

 **Relationship Status – established**

 _SUMMARY: Logan joins his lady love for a sunset dance amongst the clouds_

* * *

"Ya want me ta do what?" Logan's voice boomed as he slowly stood from where he was leaning against the balcony's railing in Ororo's loft. He had almost choked from the smoke billowing from the stogie he was enjoying at her ridiculous question. He was keeping an eye at her and marveling at her as she did one of the few things she unquestionably enjoyed…riding her winds.

"Will you dance with me, my dearest?" She repeated from her hovering position in front of him.

He threw her a look that basically questioned her sanity. "Ain't happenin', darlin'."

Ororo grinned at the disbelief she heard in her lover's voice. "Come on. It will be fun." She landed gracefully in front of where he was standing on the balcony and looped her arms around his neck, gently rubbing her nose against his before lightly tracing his lips with hers. "Besides, I have wanted to do this with you for a very long time."

His brows rose in doubt. Yep…she definitely needed her head checked. Especially if she think that his feet were leaving steady ground. He hated being in the air, hated flying. He didn't know where the phobia manifested from and reckoned that it quite possibly stemmed from some trauma that happened in his long life. But, the bottom line was he loved having his feet planted on solid ground, not dangling with nothing but air and clouds underneath. Hell, he hated flying so much that it was literally a struggle every time he had to go aboard the blackbird.

"Please?" She pouted.

Aww hell! He could never resist that sexy pout she was sending his way right now. He stepped out of her hold, so he wouldn't get suckered into her web and went to lounge in the rocker she kept on the balcony. "'Ro…" he grumbled, "Ya know I love ya and would gladly do a lot of things wid ya, but that ain't one of them."

"It will be fine, Logan. I would not let anything happen to you," Ororo entreated. "You can trust me."

"I trust ya wid my life, darlin', but air dancin' ain't somethin' I wanna test that life wid. Nope." He shook his head no back and forth, reminding her of a little child. He rammed the remnants of the stogie between his lips to get one last shot of nicotine.

"It will make me happy if you come with me."

His grin was positively wolfish. "I can think of a much better, more enjoyable activity fer me ta come wid ya, darlin'." He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Ororo rolled her eyes playfully. "You and your one track mind." She waltzed over to where he was now reclining. His outward calmness completely betrayed the terror she knew he must be feeling inside at the mere thought of air dancing with her. She knew about his fear of flying, as much as he knew about her claustrophobia. She offered him a tentative smile in sympathy as she took up a seat on his lap.

He immediately put out whatever was left of the cigar and moved to embrace her. His embrace was encompassing as he felt the thrum of the last trace of energy still inside her from her earlier wind riding. "Baby, ya know I'll do anything fer ya…but don't ask me ta do that."

Ororo sighed inwardly as she returned his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. "I know, my love. But it is something that I enjoy and I would love for you to enjoy it with me as well."

Logan groaned and she smiled, knowing that she was breaking down his defenses. She raised her head from his shoulder and gently tilted his chin so they were holding each other's gaze. She saw the trepidation in his and he saw the security in hers. She ran her manicured fingertip down his cheek and he jumped slightly as he felt a jolt of electricity filling him. "Ya fight dirty, darlin'," he rumbled resignedly.

She gifted him with a beautiful smile, her eyes wandering back and forth between milky white and sapphire blue. He was captivated as he held her gaze.

"Dance with me."

"This is flamin' nuts."

"Come and go with me, my love," she summoned, her voice eerily echoing. "Come with me. I will keep you safe."

Ororo slowly stood, the remaining light from the setting sun casting a glow upon her, from the white strands on her head, to her shoeless feet. Logan was in awe at the mystical picture she made. She reached for his hand and pulled him to stand with her. "Come."

Logan knew he was sunk. Before him was the Goddess he loved, the Goddess whom he would do anything for. And right now, his Goddess beckoned him.

His legs had a mind of their own as he stumbled behind her to stand in the middle of the balcony. Before he could rethink the utter madness of what he was about to do, her arms wrapped around him as a strong updraft pommelled them. His arms wrapped around her and he held on to her tightly as the wind tore through his locks and made him quake with fear. Ororo, on the other hand, boasted a serene and comforting smile as her hair whipped around them and became charged with a fresh spurt of energy that left him in complete shock.

"Ready, love?"

"Christ. This is flamin' nuts," he repeated, the tremble in his voice evident.

She laughed at the litany of profanities pouring out of his mouth as she pulsated with the raw power that she commanded.

Closing his eyes tightly, he held onto to her for dear life as a Jetstream seemingly came out of nowhere and flung them into the air. He felt his stomach sink to his feet and a weird noise of what can only be termed a mixture of a scream and a growl was torn from his lips. He felt as if he was caught up in a tornado and the roar of the winds pulverized his sensitive hearing.

Ororo looked at him and smiled gently, urging him to relax and to trust her. Knowing that he had no choice, he closed his eyes in submission and allowed her to guide him and keep him safe. He felt the drubbing of their pulses and heartbeats as he allowed her to escort him in a series of aerial maneuvers, twists and turns.

As he relaxed and surrendered to her mastery of the elements, he couldn't help but feel alive, filled with a rare kind of energy that can only be offered by this woman, this Goddess who commanded the winds and air currents to do her biding with such glee. Logan couldn't help but join her in that glee, couldn't help but feel protected and loved wrapped up in her strength.

As they danced and laughed the evening away, with the myriad of colors of the setting sun as their backdrop, there were three things that Logan knew he was absolutely positively sure about. One, he loved this woman whose arms currently enveloped him, beyond reason. Two, he would do anything, even if it was sheer lunacy, for her. Three, he was never ever partaking in air dancing again, no matter how much she beseeched and pouted at him.


	36. Recovery

**Chapter 36 – Recovery**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: After Ororo recovers from her attack by Sabertooth, she seeks Logan out, only to finds out he's gone_

* * *

Hank gave Ororo the one thing she had been waiting for the past week…approval to leave the medlab where she had been hold up since being attacked by Sabertooth during that failed mission. Her wounds were completely healed thanks to her own healing abilities coupled with the addition of Logan's rare blood. Except for minor muscle aches and pains, she was able to get out of the bed, albeit slowly and move on her own accord.

"Thank you, Henry," she said. "I am very happy to finally be out of here."

"You are welcome, my lovely Ororo," Hank replied kindly. "I am just happy that you have healed."

"Thanks to you."

"And to Logan as well," Hank replied absently. "He was the one who did what was needed at the beginning and also his blood aided in your rapid recovery. Your own healing ability together with his is something I do believe possess great possibilities. I would love the opportunity to study it more, granted both of your consent of course."

Ororo's heart rate sped up at the mention of Logan's name and she was sure that Hank with his feral abilities heard it. When she had awoken, she was told that she had been unconscious for almost four days. Nothing came to her as she tried to remember the events of that critical mission. The only thing she had a clear memory of was being in the triage room of the blackbird with Logan holding her hand, while asking her how she was feeling. He had then kissed the palm of her hand tenderly when she had practically begged him to stay with her. She also remembered that at that moment, she had never felt so safe and secure in her entire life.

"Just promise me that you will take it easy. If I see that you are not, I will be forced to sequester you here." Hank's request brought her out of her musings.

"Noooo," Ororo groaned. "You would not be that cruel to me, would you Henry?"

"If I must, then I shall, my dear." Hank moved to begin stripping the bed of the used linens. When Ororo made a move to help him, he shooed her away. "Ororo, please go and get reacquainted with Mother Nature. You have not done so since that mission and I am sure she misses you."

Hank sobered when he heard her sharp intake of breath. "I am sorry, my dear. I did not mean to bring forth any sour memories."

She forced a smile. "It is alright, Henry. I shall have to get use to it."

Hank gave her an adorable feline smile. "Go on and get out of here and please remember to take it easy and rest when you feel the need too."

"Aye aye, captain," Ororo mock saluted him before she turned and walked out of the room.

Ororo took the elevator up to the upper levels of the mansion. Carefully, she stepped off the elevator on the second floor. She turned to the left, where the teachers' rooms were located and toyed with the idea of going to Logan's room. As quickly as the thought entered her mind, she squashed it, wanting to be in a better frame of mind before she saw him. Turning right, she gingerly made her way to the stairs that led up to her loft. So far, she seemed to be doing well, but her legs were a still a bit shaky. She gripped the banister as she climbed the steps, thinking of the long relaxing bath that was way overdue. After her bath, then she would rest in her bed before she went out for a walk to get reacquainted with Mother Nature as Hank had suggested.

As she entered her loft, undressed and prepared her bath, her mind kept bouncing back and forth to Logan. As per Hank, he had saved her life, not once, but twice. He had saved her from Sabertooth, carrying her back to the blackbird and had taken care of her wounds until Henry had gotten to her. Then back at the medlab, he had then supplied Hank with enough blood to kick start her own healing factor.

As she lowered her nude body into the tub filled with piping hot water infused with healing lavender oil, she couldn't help but think about what all this meant for her and Logan going forward. Their relationship had most certainly evolved into one of friendship and mutual respect after surpassing the initial setbacks with each other. But who was she kidding? If she was honest with herself, she would admit that what she felt for the unstable feral surpassed friendship.

She sighed as the hot water and oil went to work on her aching body. Logan. Logan. Logan. The man, despite his brusqueness and unpredictability, had seeped into her system and there had been no way for her to stop it. Truth be told, she didn't want to stop it, because from the very beginning, his primal nature had called out to hers and awaken it, immediately stirring something incredibly raw and vital within her…something that she had quickly realized was unadulterated love. She had been rendered powerless and had no choice but to succumb to it. However, she chose to do nothing about it, because it was a given that he didn't feel the same way about her, as his dogged pursuit of Jean Grey proved. She knew then her feelings were unrequited. It was a tough pill to swallow, but she sucked it up and moved on with her life.

As her body became more relaxed in the water, memories of the mission slowly rickled through her mind. She was going to die, was her last thought as Sabertooth's hulking form crushed her and he used his talons to mutilate her. That was before she heard Logan's vicious roar of rage and never before had she heard such a wonderful sound. As the Wolverine mercilessly shredded Sabertooth, she remembered drifting in and out of consciousness while weakly calling for someone to help her. He had issued orders to Gambit and then taken her back to the jet, where he cared for her until Beast came and took over. She remembered the tenderness he exhibited as he took care of her and his gruff voice offering words of comfort and endearments. She remembered being quite frantic when he had left her in Hank's care and Hank had no choice but to fetch him in order to help calm her. The most memorable part of that experience was him gently holding her hand and pressing a loving kiss to her palm, as he reassured her, while the drugs took her under into slumber. In that very moment, Logan was no longer a savage beast, but a tender lover.

As the memories came back to her, so did thoughts about the possibility that Logan may feel something for her. But she refused to believe that, choosing instead to believe that he was simply being friendly and proving aid to a fallen comrade, as he had done for many of them in previous battles. It was just his nature to save lives, as he had pointed out to her many times when he had deviated from orders. But what if Logan felt something besides friendship for her? Her heart thumped loudly and faster in her chest. No way, there was simply no way that he felt more for her. Impossible! Not Logan and certainly not her. He was all about Jean. But…wasn't it worth a shot finding out?

Ororo arose from the now lukewarm water and reached for a towel. Stepping out of the tub, she dried herself off and padded nakedly to her closet. With a new purpose in mind, she resolved to seek him out and entice him into accompanying her on her walk, where they will be afforded some privacy for the conversation she was sure to have with him. With pep in her step, she was suddenly impatient to see him. Hurriedly but cautiously, she completed her toilette, manipulating her hair into a ponytail and downing a pair of dark blue jeans, a short-sleeved button down white shirt and black ballet flats.

Boldly and gracefully, she made her way down to the teachers' wing and was standing before Logan's room door in a matter of minutes. The faint scent of cigars and leather drifting up from the space underneath the door into the hallway was comforting. Before she could raise her hand to knock on the door, Xavier's telepathic words stopped her.

 _*My dear.*_ Charles paused. Ororo didn't need to be a genius to understand the significance of his pause. _* Logan is not here.*_

Ororo frowned, unease settling over her. _*Oh…Where is he? Is he on a mission?*_

She felt Xavier's reluctance in relaying the following. _*He has left. He said that he needed some time away*_

Her heart clenched and her breath escaped her in a rush. _*I see.*_

Charles heard the sadness in her voice and set about to reassure her. _*I am positive he will return when he is ready*_

 _*Yes. Thank you for letting me know, Charles.*_

Charles slipped from her mind as easily as he had entered _._ With a heavy sigh, Ororo turned away from the door and made her way back up to her loft. Her exuberance at seeing Logan quickly turned to despondency and dejection. Well this certainly proved her right. He sure as hell didn't feel anything besides friendship for her. And that hurt…hurt to the quick.

As she reentered her loft, the doubts and fears quickly took hold of her. She was unworthy of attracting the love of a loyal, loving man. She was obviously doomed to live a perpetual life of singleness and loneliness, never to have her desires for a stable home, a family and security fulfilled. And so it continues, she mused, she would have to be content with her lackluster, emotionally-controlled life. There was no other choice for her now but to let go of her feelings for the Canadian and bury them very deep. There was nothing left for her to do now, but to accept her lot in life. It was heart wrenching to say the least, but she was going to continue to do what she had been doing…suck it up and settle for being his friend.


	37. Seclusion

**Chapter 37 – Seclusion**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Logan keeps his distance from the mansion's residents and confronts Ororo about her resentment for him_

Good God Almighty! Did this ice queen have anything better to do other than rant at him? It seemed as if she constantly singled him out just for the sake of railing at him for one thing or the other. The Wolverine muttered a litany of curses. Every damn second in this damn mansion was grating on whatever nerves he had left. He was continuously antsy, itching for some action and knew that it was only a matter of time before he succumb to his urges and hightailed it to his beloved Canada. Canada was nice this time of year, just before the first snow fall…crisp clean air was calling his name and he needed to escape from the ice cold weather witch. Because if she so much as cornered him one more time to rant at him for whichever of her precious rules he may have violated, he wouldn't be responsible for the consequences of his actions. So far, he has been keeping a tight lid on his boiling temper, which in itself wasn't good, knowing the type of person he was. However, like all things once heated and filled with unmitigated pressure, he knew he was going to blow his top and blow it soon. And he was positive that the last thing they wanted to see was an enraged Wolverine.

Tonight, like most nights, he had opted to skip dinner and keep his own company. Tonight, he opted to just lounge in his room. He looked around, taking in his digs, it was a very nice room, spacious, big bed, attached bathroom…more than what he remembered ever having to himself. He just didn't feel like being around the clowns in this place tonight, or any other night for that matter. He would have loved to be hanging out at some seedy dive tonight, either brawling or enjoying some good brew, attempting to get some semblance of a buzz. But the damn weather refused to cooperate with him. There was no ozone in the air, so he knew this was a natural storm, not one of hers. So, here he was in the dark, lounging naked in the comfortable sturdy leather recliner he had brought for himself, puffing on a stogie, with a beer within reach on the side table near him.

As always, in his solitude, his thoughts were dismal and sour…especially when he thought about that bossy, constantly aggravating weather manipulator. Seriously, who in the hell did she think she was? Every time he turned around, she was right there, in his face, accusing him of doing some shit or the other. He was getting mighty tired of it. He has been a member of Xavier's ragtag band for just a little over three months and as he had done since he had took up residence at this damn circus, wondered what the hell he was doing there. He didn't really care for any of the residents here…well maybe with the exception of good ole Chuck. He wouldn't say this out loud, although he was sure Charles already knew, since nothing escaped the man, but he respected Xavier and all he had accomplished. The man didn't let his disability hinder him…and being the world's greatest telepath didn't hurt either. As for the children he was charged with protecting and teaching, he tolerated them when he had too. It wasn't an easy task, especially when you had a few of the girls asking his opinion on one thing or the other. Like he cared about the latest boy band or clothing and makeup trend.

Beast, Rogue and the Cajun were alright. Even though they were friendly enough, they gave him his space and left him alone…so he tolerated them too. There was no love lost between him and the one-eyed freak that's for sure. The team's first in command seemed to have a permanent stick stuck up his ass and in Logan's short time here, he had been sorely tempted many times to pull it out. They clashed on almost everything…especially when he went after the beautiful redhead constantly plastered to the Boy Scout's side. There was something about Jean that drew her to him, the feelings he felt stirring inside of him were evidence of that and it didn't hurt that the biggest, greatest added bonus ever was getting a rise out of the Boy Scout when he was chasing her and flirting with her.

That left the ice queen. The one and only Ororo. For some reason, she had taken an immediate dislike to him. Who the hell was she to judge him? Who the hell was any of these freaks to judge him? But Ororo simply took it to a whole new level. She antagonized him constantly, criticizing him at every turn. Well if she wasn't going to be cordial to him, why the hell should he be to her? He wasn't begging for anyone to like him. He was a loner and didn't need anyone. Yet, he couldn't deny that he had a persistent awareness of her…hell who was he kidding, it was an attraction, one that he was powerless to stop no matter how hard he tried. And he was trying. He didn't want anything to do with her.

Lightning lit up the sky and illuminated his room in a burst of bright light, at his harsh thought. Taking a huge puff of what was remaining of his cigar then a healthy long dose of beer, he sighed. He glanced up at the lightened time on the digital clock on his dresser. _12:14 Am_. Everyone should be long gone about their business by now, so he should be able to head down to the kitchen to grab his last six pack and a snack. With that in mind, he rose to his feet, drained the remnants of the beer can and snuffed out his cigar in the ashtray. Walking over to his bed, he reached down for the sweatpants and T-shirt he had pulled off earlier and quickly hauled them on.

On trained silent feet, he made his way to the kitchen with the trash from his room. So far so….shit! Vanilla, sandalwood and freshly fallen rain. The one person he didn't care to see was in the damn kitchen. So much for his quick in and out. He temporarily toyed with the idea of nixing his plans and just heading back upstairs to get some much needed rest, but it seemed cowardly and the Wolverine was no blasted coward. Besides, she needed to be put in her place and know that he was sick and tired of her condemnations.

Steeling himself, he entered the kitchen purposefully ignoring her. It was a helluva task. Her scent was filling his nostrils, not to mention the pretty picture she made in the blue silk robe that was tightly wrapped around her body, flaunting those dangerous curves she was in possession of. His beast even raised its head and growled inwardly just knowing they were in her presence. Dispelling those wayward and unwanted thoughts, he walked over to toss his trash in its appropriate place, before moving over to the refrigerator to grab the six pack he had stored deep in the back of the fridge. Placing the cans on the counter, he then sauntered over to the food pantry to grab a pack of Oreos and bag of Lays salt and vinegar potato chips. Grabbing his beer, he strode out the kitchen as resolutely as he had come in.

He was just about to cross the threshold into the hallway when her smoky voice called out to him. "Late night?"

He paused, squashing the rumble making its way up his throat. Electing to continue ignoring her, he moved to leave, however, she just had to provoke him. "Need I keep reminding you that smoking indoors is against the rules?"

Slowly, Logan turned, his predatory eyes raking over her as she filled the tea kettle with water and then moved over to the stove where she switched the burner on before placing the kettle over it. As the water began to heat, she moved over to the cabinet where she stood on her toes to get her favorite cup and then over to the pantry to grab a teabag.

"Yes, I know smokin' is against yer precious rules. I just don't give a rat's ass 'bout them," he rumbled.

"Do you always have to be so crass, Logan?"

"Do ya always have ta be such a…"

"Watch your mouth, Wolverine," she scolded. "I will not tolerate your rudeness."

Who the hell was she talking to like that? He wasn't one of her students and he was positive that he was at least three times her age. "Too damn bad, Goddess," he scoffed. "I could care less 'bout what ya want ta tolerate. I'll say what I damn well please."

Ororo shook her head. "You mouth is so disgusting," she mumbled to herself, turning to make sure the water was heating. Unfortunately for her, his superior hearing enabled him to hear her words.

Shrugging, he retorted by letting loose a string of curses that would make a sailor seem like a choirboy.

She took grave offense when she heard him muttered that she was a prissy, uppity bitch. Turning back to him, she frowned. "There is no need for you to curse. But then again why am I surprised? Cursing and being rude are all you are good at."

A deep mirthless laugh answered her. He didn't miss her slight shiver. "Ya don't care fer me very much, do ya Goddess?" He growled then leered at her brazenly. "And I can assure ya, there's a helluva lot more I'm good at…ta bad ya ain't me type else ya would've been already howlin' fer joy, Goddess."

She attempted to feel anger at his words, but instead she felt a surge of desire sweep over her. She sighed in obvious relief when the shrill sound of the kettle whistling let's her know that her water was ready. Quickly, she moved to turn the burner off. Her hands shook as she unwrapped the teabag from its packaging and placed it in cup, before pouring the hot steaming water in. She watched as the water went from clear to a light brown in seconds. She knew he was looking at her...she could feel those predacious eyes, piercing through her. She suddenly felt naked under the robe.

Schooling her features into a calm mask of indifference and squelching the stab of desire that had assailed her since he walked into the room, she replied, "Whatever gave you that idea, Wolverine?" Bringing the cup up to her lips, she took a dainty sip of the hot liquid, quietly observing him through the rising steam of the tea.

Logan scoffed. He didn't have the time or patience for her games. "Ya could stand there and be high and mighty all ya want, but we both know the truth. Ya don't care fer me and believe me toots, the feelin' is more than mutual. Since I've been here, ya've done nothing but criticize me and judge me and I'm sick of it."

She offered him a patronizing smile. "Think whatever you want, Wolverine, but do know that I would not allow you to taint this school and all that it stands for," she replied insolently.

Logan growled low, unflustered by her condescension. He wasn't going to blow his top and give her the satisfaction that she was apparently hoping for to prove that he was nothing but a hothead rule breaker. "Ya don't know shit 'bout me. None of ya clowns here know nothin' 'bout me, but ya all go 'round handin' out judgments like yer hands are clean." Logan shook his head, taking a deep breath, absolutely refusing to let her get under his skin. It was a battle as his beast wanted to him to show her who was truly the superior one. "I don't know what the hell ya want from me, but just stay the hell away from me and we won't have any problems." With his beer and snacks clutched in his hands, he stalked out of the kitchen, intent on getting the sight and scent of her out of his mind.


	38. Absence Makes The Heart Fonder

**Chapter 38 – Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Logan and Ororo lament their lack of time with each other_

When he returned, she was going to convince him that they both needed some alone time. They both definitely needed a nice relaxing break from everything. She hadn't seen her husband in damn near two weeks, as the X-Men had been extremely busy solving the world's problems. The Wolverine was currently away in Pakistan, leading a covert ops team of Cyclops, Gambit, Beast and Colossus, attempting to put a halt to Magneto's grand plans to acquire a nuclear warhead. She, along with Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Iceman, had not too long returned from Nepal, where they had aided with the rescue and cleanup after the strong magnitude earthquake that had ravaged much of the country.

Ororo was at her wits' end. As the world's problems continuously mounted, demanding the services of the X-Men, her relationship was taking a back seat and she didn't like it. Of course missions had kept them apart before, but not this long. Sure, this was what they signed up for when they had adopted Xavier's dream as their own, but damn it, she needed to be in her mate's presence, needed to feel his love. The man was her drug and dear Goddess, she felt like a drug addict going through withdrawal at this very moment. And that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part for her was that she felt as if she was living in a vacuum with him being away. It was as if his absence had taken her life force and replaced it with nothingness. She now realized that it had always been like this for her from the very beginning. Looking back, she had recognized that Logan's absences from the mansion and the team had always left her feeling a sliver of emptiness. That sliver had continuously grown into a gaping hole as she became aware of and accepted her feelings for him.

But at this moment, lying in the bed she shared with him, it felt as if that gaping hole had metastasized into an endless black hole and there was no way out except being safe and secure in his arms. Their six month threshold of wedded union had past a few days ago and not being able to properly celebrate that with him had her all out of sorts. Maybe she was acting like a young school girl in love for the first time, but this was her man and she missed him beyond what worlds could say. And it didn't help that she was unable to hear his gravelly growly voice either, as the mission demanded all his time and concentration.

That old adage was surely true. Absence did indeed make the heart grow fonder. But surely that was expected, especially when talking about two people who had something unique and quite special together. Their relationship was by no means perfect. They argued with each other and got on each other's nerves at times, but reminding themselves and each other of how much and how long they had to fight for what they now had, always kept them grounded and devoted to each other. She was awed by simply knowing that Logan, the onetime outsider, was dedicated to making what they have work. That in itself had lend a new level of strength and commitment to their relationship.

Of course, thinking about him like this always reminded her of how privileged she was to love him and be loved by him. Everyone, including her, at the beginning, had thought that he was an uncaring brute because of the brash, rude and rough persona he had projected to the world. She thanked the Goddess every day that she was able to see past that disguise and get to know the loving and caring man that laid underneath. Yes, he was still rough around the edges and downright mean at times, but that was her Logan and she would have him no other way.

Sighing now, she turned over to his side of the bed and planted her face in his pillow, inhaling his unique scent. A few seconds later, she flung the covers off of her, hastily stripped her clothes off and rushed to the balcony, where she let the cool night air caress her skin before soaring into the cloudless sky. As she climbed, twisted and turned through the sky, Ororo sent a message to her husband on the winds that followed her command, "Hurry home soon, my love."

* * *

Christ! For a man who had spent most of his long life as a loner, it was ironic to now experience how much loneliness could mess with one's psyche. He knew his 'Ro had a lot to do with that. That woman was truly his home, his haven and his salvation. And now sitting here in the mountainous region of Kashmir under the cover of darkness with danger coming at them from every direction, when instead he wanted to be wrapped up in Ororo's warmth really drove home those points for him. He was brooding and wasn't in any mood to be sociable with his teammates. They in turn knew when he was in one of his moods and wisely left him to his own thoughts. So, he sat quietly on his designated pallet and observed his colleagues from under hooded eyes and wished more than anything that he was home enjoying the simple pleasures of life with his wife. Yes, the mission was of the utmost importance and it had to be successful at all costs, but he'll be lying if he said he gave a damn about Magneto and his plans for the nuclear warhead. Sure the United States government was paying them quite handsomely for their work, but when it all came down to it, no amount of money was worth him being away from Ororo this long.

He supposed that he was still caught up in the haze of newly wedded bliss. After all, they had just marked the six month threshold of being married, and not being able to see, touch, smell or hear her for that significant part of their lives had, to say the least, not bode well for the poor fools who had dared challenge him in their quest to get to Magneto. Hell, he couldn't even call her to hear that titillating, smoky voice that was distinctively hers and it was driving him insane. He was behaving like a lovesick chump but dammit to hell, this was his woman and he missed her badly.

They had all thought that the mission would at least take five days, at most seven to complete, but not damn near two weeks. The time away was quickly eroding whatever patience he had in the first place. He had to constantly keep himself in a state of calm, reminding himself that because the mission was such a complicated and sensitive one, there was no room for error and most certainly no room for him losing control. It was a constant struggle, but he was hanging on…just barely. Hopefully, it would all be over tomorrow when they would launch their surprise attack when the transaction for the nuclear weapon takes place.

It said a lot about how far he had come since his first days of being a member of the team, when all he really desired was to spend his every waking moment with 'Ro and making her happy and safe, not saving the world. Hell, the adrenaline rush he use to get every time he went into battle was no longer there. The buzz he would get from engaging in combat or conducting a mission was now replaced by his desire to work hard at being a better husband and mate to Ororo. It spoke volumes to the level of happiness and solidity she had brought to his once lonesome life.

Thinking about her always humbled him and reminded him how fortunate he was to have her in his life. Before her, solitude, instability, misery and rage were all he knew. He was the ideal recluse, the outsider that didn't go around forging any emotional bonds. The ideas of family, home and commitment never registered with him until her. She represented everything good and worthwhile in his life and he wouldn't dare relinquish them.

Muffling a frustrated groan, he quickly rummaged through his uniform's pockets for the remaining piece of the lone cigar he had been scrimping on for the past two days. When his fingers grabbed the stub, he crammed it between his lips and went searching for his lighter. Pulling the zippo out of the side pocket of his pants, he flipped it and lit the cigar. He almost groaned in satisfaction at his first pull. As the nicotine coursed through his veins and he felt the healing factor rapidly expelling the poison, he sent a message to his wife, hoping that her Goddess will somehow get it to her, "Be home soon, darlin'."


	39. Beyond Nightmares

**Chapter 39 – Beyond Nightmares**

 **Relationship Status – established**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo sees Logan at his most vulnerable_

The husky timbre of her voice, her soft pliant body molded to his hard planes, not to mention the fluffy pillows and softness of her one thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets were lulling him into much needed slumber. He didn't realize how tired he was until he had climbed into their bed and his eyes began to droop. His healing factor had worked overtime during that mission to destroy that damned underground lab that was up until its destruction, experimenting on both human and mutant children. Together, he, Gambit, Cyclops and Beast had to fight tooth and nail in Uzbekistan of all places, for their own survival in addition to achieving the objective of the mission. Sleep was not a luxury for any of them and he had thanked whoever had blessed him with the healing factor as it had served to keep him vigilant in the hostile unfamiliar territory in order to ensure the teams' safety.

Upon their arrival home, they were all debriefed, fed with an abundance of food and each sent their separate ways to clean up and get some much needed rest. After all was said and done, he had retired straight to the loft he more or less now shared with Ororo. Logan didn't intend to fall asleep right away, but when he hadn't slept in almost three days, coupled with the injuries he had sustained during the mission, all bets were off. He was mentally and physically exhausted, something Ororo had readily seen.

As they lay together, speaking to each other quietly, his body simply couldn't take it anymore and he gave up the fight and submitted to his body's demands for rest. As he dozed off, he felt her press a loving kiss to his forehead and the softness of the sheets being pulled over him.

All was peaceful in his repose, until the images began to trickle in unhurriedly and vividly. With the imagery came potent feelings and sensations he hadn't experience in a very long time. A sensation of being submerged in a tank of cold water with a mask delivering vital oxygen to his comatose body assaulted him. There were tubes attached to him from head to toe and restraints keeping him in place.

Then suddenly, a burning, all consuming sensation rocked his body. He was in intense pain, inconceivable pain, as he lashed out, attempting to flee the hot flames of agony clobbering his body. He struggled wildly against the restraints, but in vain. When the pain threatened to consume his very existence, he roared with all his might and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Through his torment, he saw slight shadows of people above him, just beyond his prison of water, studying him, stabbing him, slicing him and inflicting the harshest form of pain on him. Then he felt liquid heat running through every inch of his body, solidifying almost instantly. Each and every inch of his body was abused as the foreign substance invaded him. He raged and howled incessantly, his sounds of pain ignored.

Even after the intense pain had faded to a throbbing ache, he continued to roar and holler. He was no longer man, but the beast that resided inside of him as he had tiredly and willingly handed over control to his feral half. His beast in all of its rage broke free of the manacles that held him. Smelling freedom and tasting revenge, he surged from the tank with a ferocious roar that instilled fear and dread in the figures that stood by purposefully inflicting this immeasurable amount of pain. He tore the mask away from his face and in one fluid motion, escaped from the tank.

The people in the room, sensing their impending demise, attempted to flee as the wild manic man sized up each and every one of them. As he moved forward to exact his revenge, another round of pain gripped him as metal weapons emerged from his hands. In his rage, understanding dawned on him as he looked at his hands. With a roar that was never heard before and lightning quickness, he exacted his revenge on each and every one of the cowards, punching their tickets to hell by slaying every last one of them. Bodies littered the lab and he ran from the massacre, a nude bloody mess, unsure of who he was and where he was going.

He barely suppressed the roar of rage and the need to release his claws as he shot up out of the nightmare. Disoriented, he felt the desire to cause carnage coupled with the panicky feeling and the strong impulse to take flight overtake him, as it always did after emerging from the nightmare. Then as quickly as the feelings engulfed him, they disappeared, only to be replaced by feelings of serenity.

Logan took in huge mouthfuls of air and held his head between his trembling hands, attempting to calm his rapidly beating heart and calm the flow of sinister and dangerous emotions the nightmare had triggered. He hadn't had that particular nightmare in the couple of years since he had realized that Ororo was his love and since they had begun their relationship, which led him to question why now?

He glanced over to his mate's sleeping form next to him and reached out with an unsteady hand to gently stroke the smooth skin of her face. In desperate need of some form of contact with her, he gathered her in his arms and held onto her as if his very life depended on it.

Ororo awoke with a start, her eyes whited over, ready to call on the power she wielded in order to deal with whomever had her trapped in a stranglehold. Her mind quickly registered that it was Logan when his tobacco and pine musk floated to her nostrils. She righted herself and held onto him, providing him with the comfort she instinctively knew he demanded.

She was reminded of the one night she had witnessed him in the throes of one of his infamous nightmares. Witnessing first hand his torment, fear, vulnerability and desperation was something she would never forget. When breathing became difficult for her, she squirmed a bit, letting him know to ease up with his stronghold.

With her eyes watching him carefully, she sat up, propping her back against the headboard and then signaling for him to lie his head on her naked ample chest. Soothingly, she ran her fingers through his damp locks and hummed a lullaby she vaguely remember her mother singing to her. Occasionally, she would lean down and press a kiss to his head. Long minutes passed and she continued to hold him in silence, giving him a chance to get his bearings and ponder having her seeing him in such a state.

Ororo felt his hot breath on her flesh and heard his soft whining noises. A few moments later, he turned his body so the back of his head was lying against her bosom and he gazed up at her with wide, fearful eyes that still held traces of obsidian in them. What she saw in them arrested her and simply took her breath away. The formidable Wolverine was afraid and was silently pleading for her protection and warmth.

She answered his pleas by cradling his head and leaning down to gently kiss his lips. "I am here, my love," she said softly, reassuringly.

"I haven't had that nightmare in a couple of years now," he replied unsteadily, the beast still lingering at the surface.

Ororo smiled gently at him, giving him the opportunity to let it out.

"Christ 'Ro," he expelled a shaky breath. "It was so damn real. Feel like I was back in that flamin' hellhole."

Her brows furrowed a bit. "I sense that it was unlike the other times you have had your nightmares?" Her statement was more of an inquiry.

"It was," he confirmed. "Felt as if I was physically there. I could see, feel and hear everythin'."

"Hmm…" she mused, "Something must have happened to trigger it…to give you that intense feeling. Maybe it was the scope of the last mission?"

He shrugged carelessly, not wanting to dwell on the feelings of helplessness much longer. "Dunno 'Ro." Then, "Shit, maybe. Everythin' 'bout that lab we wiped out…" he sighed deeply, forcing out the breath harshly. "I didn't have ta imagine the horrors those kids went through, cause I went through them."

Ororo was silent for a minute, watching him intently as the emotions flittered across his face. "Maybe you should see Charles. Maybe this goes deeper than just the nightmare."

He closed his eyes willing himself not to think about the horrors of that nightmare and the mission. "It was so damn real," he grated frustratingly. "I'll see Chuck in the mornin'." He opened his eyes and gazed at the love of his life. He didn't know how he would ever be able to survive without her…hell! He was surprised he had made it this far without her. She had heard his pleas for her protection and she had given it without a second thought. Christ! How much he loved this woman.

"Thanks darlin'," he murmured hoarsely.

Her soft answering smile told him that she was simply doing her job as his mate.

He turned slightly and burrowed his head between her breasts, nuzzling her with his nose and mouth, urgently dropping fevered kisses to her delicate flesh. Without hesitation and whispering words of comfort, her fingers found their way to his head and she stroked it, knitting her fingers through hair. A few minutes later, his deep even breathing lets her know that he had fallen back to sleep. Without disturbing him, she reached for her pillow and placed it behind her back, making herself more comfortable for the night's watch over her love.


	40. Mind Games

**Chapter 40 – Mind Games**

 **Relationship Status – established**

 _SUMMARY: Logan contemplates why and what the sudden rush of nightmares mean_

The brilliant display of colors that burst out from the setting sun, the verdant trees standing like sentries, the lush foliage and the colorful flowers covering the earth around him, were enough to remind him how much he was in tuned with and loved nature. The meadow encasing the small pond, where he had been seated for the past two hours, was the perfect spot to be one with his thoughts. However, the beauty and splendor of his surroundings were not appreciated at the moment. Especially, when he was overwhelmed with his contemplation of what the hell was going on with him.

The nightmares were now coming fast and furious, offering him no respite. They were consuming him, not just at night when he tried to find rest, but also during his every waking moment. They were now part of his consciousness and he dreaded his daily routine and doing the simple things in life. They had reduced him to living in dread, something that he kept close to his chest, never revealing his anxiety to anyone…all except one. Oh, Ororo knew about his inner demons and battles. She was there next to him during that particular nightmare that rocked his world and thus commenced the vicious cycle that was now well into month five. She was the only one whom he had confided in so far, as he had resisted her entreaties and his own urges to speak with Charles. She was his rock, his tranquility in the chaos the nightmares and images had caused and were causing.

He had thought that everything in his life was right now that Ororo was his, but he should have known that life had a way of sticking it to him. Just when he thought that happiness was finally within his grasp, out came life to toy with him. The nightmares were slowly taking his happiness away, especially since he had to give up on lying with her at night and holding her close to him, drowning in her scent, her calmness and her essence. All in the name of her safety. It was one hell of a price to pay and he was suffering. He knew she was suffering too, if the ultimatum she had given him just this morning was any indication. Finally having it with him, she had given him one choice, either straighten his shit out or give up on them. Hell! She couldn't have spelled it out any better than that for him and it gave him the courage to finally start fighting back.

That was enough to spur him into action and schedule the first of five therapy sessions with Charles slated to begin tomorrow, with the possibility of more should the need for them arise. Seeking help from Chuck was no longer a weakness but a necessity because there was no way in hell or on earth that he was giving up on them…on her. They had both been through too much to have what they had now and nothing or no one was getting him to give that up. He had no clue as to what he was up against, but for his Wind rider, he was going to fight back or die trying.

So, here he was trying for what had to be the umpteenth time, to make sense of what the damn nightmares could mean. Why now?...was one of the many questions that were constantly at the forefront of his mind…a mind that seemed to be playing dirty tricks on him. The timing of the onslaught of nightmares was a mystery. Over the years, the nightmares still came, but not with the intensity and power they had been coming with for the past couple of months.

A few things that his nightmares had alluded too was that he was quite possibly older than dirt, an extensive traveler, a mercenary and a war veteran amongst a myriad of things. He was going insane trying to decipher what the hell they meant and trying as hard as he did made no sense, especially when he always came back to square one…clue-flamin'-less. He was desperate for some meaning to the, at times, heart stopping and downright terrifying nightmares. Cripes! He really hoped Chuck could help him find some answers because he was all out of options on how deal with the dreams and the significance and implications they held.

Slowly he stood from his position and was about to head back to the mansion, when a few images flooded his mind with brute force, effectively rendering him useless and forcing him to drop to his knees in surrender. He roared, causing the birds in the trees to take flight and whatever small animals around to scurry away in fright. He hissed a few curses as he held his head and winced in pain. He roared again, the immense pain not giving him and reprieve, finally setting the beast that was lingering on the surface free. On and on it went for roughly two minutes…him howling and slashing and clawing at nothing but air in his ineffective attempts to make the pain stop and the images go away.

Once the distressing assault ended, the images disappeared and the pain subsided, but there remained a dull ache. This was a totally new and unexpected turn of events. He had never had an experience like that before and he became more dismayed as he realized that this had only served to amplify his terror. His first instinct after that shocking experience was to get to Ororo. His first three attempts to stand were futile, as his wobbly legs would not allow him the luxury. He had no choice but to sink to the soft earth as he waited for the small tremors that rocked his body and the lingering feelings to dissipate. Even that was denied to him as the beast howled and clawed to stay in control.

He growled menacingly, the urge to cause carnage incredibly strong. The beast was demanding pure good old fashion mayhem because it needed to be satiated and it needed to remind the man that he was the Wolverine and he feared nothing and no one. He did his breathing exercises and tried to conjure up images of Ororo, even ripping her calming scent from his sensory memory bank, in last ditch efforts to get the beast under control. They were all futile.

When he came to, the sun had set and the first evidence of night had descended. Stars speckled and glittered in the cloudless sky and the moon casts its glow, lighting the meadow a charcoal grey color. The trees that earlier stood like guards, were now silhouetted against the velvety sky. His skin was caked with dirt, mud and leaves and he was lying naked on a patch of trampled flowers, struggling for breath. His clothing was now scattered about him in tatters. Once his healing factor kicked in, he slowly sat up, shaking his head, attempting to get rid of the remnants of his disorientation.

A few minutes later, he stood and looked around for something that was salvageable to wear. A few yards away, he saw his jeans and went to inspect them. They weren't in the best shape, but they would have to do under the current circumstances. Hurriedly, he made his way back to the mansion and to his lady love's arms. He had to get to her. He needed her to chase away the haunting traces of that agonizing experience. Repeating her name like a mantra, he broke out into a full run, frantic to get to her. He didn't know what an experience like that signified, but what he did know was that he was going to have to battle like he had never battled before.


	41. Rude Awakening

**Chapter 41 – Rude Awakening**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Jean confronts Logan to find out why he chose Ororo over her_

Logan wheeled himself out from under Ororo's Mini Cooper Hardtop and sat up on the body creeper before tossing down the oil rag to the floor in disgust. He wanted to put a sledgehammer through the pile of junk, but he knew 'Ro would more than likely skin his hide because for whatever reason, she loved the car. The vehicle was shot. It didn't take him, mechanic extraordinaire, that long to figure that out. The engine was on its last leg, the steering components had deteriorated and the alternator was busted…and those were the least of the vehicle's problems. Make no mistake, it would be no problem for him to fix it, but it simply made sense to buy a new vehicle instead of pumping money into trying to fix this one.

When she returned from that mission with Gambit and Shadowcat, he was going to have a talk with her about the advantages of buying a new car instead of sinking money into this pile of useless metal. He glared at the vehicle in question as he stood. He groaned, relishing the sound of his metal laced bones popping into place. He made his way over to the small refrigerator hidden behind the tools table and grabbed a couple bottles of Labatt Blue lager beer. He guzzled the contents of one bottle down in no time, moaning in delight as he felt the lager hit the pit of his stomach. He was about to open the second bottle, when the scents of ginger and roses wafted to him. He swore under his breath harshly. He had to give it to her, she was still apparently brave enough to approach him, especially after 'Ro had rip her a new one.

He hadn't seen much of her since Ororo had called her out for attempting to sabotage their marriage, not that he wanted to see the devious woman. He saw no need for him to have his own confrontation with the telepathic telekinetic once Ororo had made it known to her that they were aware of her machinations. There was nothing left for him to say, knowing that his mate had handled the situation beautifully. She was either stupid or ballsy to be coming to him now. Logan shook his head as he downed the contents of the second bottle of brew, awaiting the redhead.

A few seconds later, Jean materialized, cautiously venturing into the Wolverine's den. Logan stood stoically, his eyes the only things moving, glowing unkindly as they followed her every movement. She came to stand just within a foot in front of him. Second thoughts swirled around in her mind as she took in the man before her. There was no mistaking the lethal air surrounding him. Only a fool would be standing before the best ex-assassin the world had ever seen, after challenging him the way she had. However, she had one purpose in mind…one thing she absolutely needed to know. She licked lips that suddenly felt dry and lowered her head, unable to meet the feral's gaze.

Seconds ticked by and when the silence became unbearable, Jean began with a pitiable whine. "Logan…please."

He cocked his eyebrow in his patented glare, saying nothing.

"I need to…"

"Need ta what?" He snarled. "What ya need ta do now, Red?"

"Just hear me out," she said dolefully. "All I ask is for five minutes."

"I ain't interested in any bullshit ya sellin'." Logan glanced down at his watch then impaled her with a baleful stare.

It was evident that he was in no mood to be cordial, so she decided not to waste her five minutes tacitly granted to her. Immediately, she turned on crocodile tears. Logan looked at her, knowing that she is an expert at turning on the waterworks to manipulate people. He would have laughed outright at her ridiculous attempt to influence him, if his revulsion for her didn't consume him at that moment. "Why?" she asked unevenly. "Why her and not me?"

Logan barked a short laugh. "Is that all?"

"What happened to make you stop wanting me?" Her eyes met his meekly.

Logan drew closer to her, forcing her to back up a few steps. He bent his head and she felt his hot, smoky breath on her face when he growled, "Ya haven't figured it out as yet?" He rose an eyebrow in challenge. "Looks like I gave ya more credit than ya deserve."

"Why don't you tell me, Logan? Why don't you tell me what I apparently haven't figured out?" She shot back unwisely, her crazy need to know why he chose Ororo over her fueling her sense of bravado.

"Ya really want ta know?" He snarled.

"Yes!" She cried. "Yes, I really want to know!"

A low growl made its way up his throat and he made no effort to stop it. "'Ro is everythin' ya will never be, Red. I never wanted ya. She was the one I've always desired and needed."

Jean visibly stiffened as the truth she had known but stubbornly refused to acknowledge was toss out into the open. "I know you wanted me, Logan. But for some reason you decided to go to her." Her irrational need for answers spurred her on. "You had to have felt something for me. You can't just let feelings like what we had between us go just like that."

With that, Logan blew his top. His voice was thunderous, causing her to jump back in fright. "Fer a flamin' telepath, ya're stupid. We never had anythin' between us ta let go. Ororo is everythin', everythin' I could ever need or want in a woman…in a mate. As fer what ya thought was between us…I knew that was wasted effort on my part. I knew from the jump anythin' with ya was pointless."

"So why pursue me like you did?" Jean whined.

"Ta hide my desire and need fer 'Ro!" He thundered immediately. "'Ro was our chosen one, not ya. I loved her from the beginning!" He stopped and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the beast that was beginning to stir. "'Ro has showed me kindness and accepts me fer who and what I am."

Jean, in either what was a stunning lack of acknowledgement of the truth or a show of utter lack of common sense stepped forward and made a move to touch him. "I was…am enough woman just like Ororo."

Logan maneuvered away from her and continued to stare at her. As realization dawned on him that this was the real Jean Grey…the real person she skillfully kept hidden, he couldn't help but feel sickened at the role he played in this entire saga. He inhaled deeply and slowly expelled the breath. "Ya will never be a woman like Ororo. Not even on yer best day and if ya practice fer the rest of yer life. Ya ain't on the same level as 'Ro, so get that out yer head."

"You will never be able to deny you loved me," she said, the quiver in her voice unmistakable. "And I think you still do."

Logan scoffed. It was obvious that she was more than stupid…apparently she was now hovering near crazy. "Red…Red…Red…ya will never be able to measure up ta a woman like 'Ro, because ya're selfish, manipulative and mean-spirited. 'Ro, on the other hand," he paused to grin, "is selfless, honest, loving and compassionate. The devil will have ta ice skate ta work before ya could ever be a woman like my 'Ro."

His words were meant as an attack on what she held dear…her vanity. Jean's entire being trembled with anger and she lashed out. "You really are a son of a bitch. You can say whatever you want, but I know you wanted me too and if you didn't choose that…that woman, you would have been mines." She paused to take a breath and then continued to rail against him. "I could have had you Logan!"

His eyes never wavered from her as he stood tall, folding his arms across his massive chest. It was obvious that she was never going to realize and acknowledge the truth and his reasons for choosing Ororo. It was apparent that the beautiful redhead cared only about herself.

Logan's gray eyes continuously speared her with intensity. He watched as something resembling understanding seemed to finally click as the tears streamed down her face. Her gaze fell beneath the power of his, but he walked to stand before her and tilted her chin up, so she had no choice but to look into his face. His dark eyes were unfathomable and focused when he said, "It'll be in yer best interests ta let go the jealousy and other bullshit ya got goin' on and move on with ya life. I'm finally at a place in my life where I'm happy and stable and I ain't allowin' anybody to mess that up fer me. So, do me and yerself a favor and stay the hell away from me and my wife!"

They faced off like challengers, staring each other down for what seemed like an eternity. Her deflated stance and the misery wafting off of her told him that maybe, finally, the lesson had sunken in. Muttering a slew of curses in different languages under his breath, Logan stalked away, shooting her an execrating glare before stomping his way out of the garage.

With her body shaking uncontrollably, Jean lowered her face in her hands. She cried hot bitter tears for all she had lost, finally admitting to herself that her claim on Logan and his supposed love for her were only figments of her mind. The weight of her folly and the knowledge that Logan spoke nothing but the truth, became too much for her to bear and as her knees gave out and she sank to the floor, she all but admitted that the Jean Grey she had meticulously carved and shaped since her arrival at the mansion was nothing but a sham and the scariest thing for her now was figuring out how to move on.


	42. Moving Day

**Chapter 42 – Moving Day**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: As she prepares to move into her new home, Ororo reflects on what the attic loft has meant to her_

She sighed heavily as she stood slowly turning in the empty room that, as of this day, was no longer hers. Letting go of what this place meant to her was much harder than she first realized. While she was extremely happy about moving into her new home with her husband, she couldn't help but think about the serenity, comfort and stability her precious attic loft had afforded her over the years. This loft held many things for her. Her joys, her fears, her happiness, her disappointments, her accomplishments, her tears and the many times she had beseeched her Goddess for advice about her feelings for the man who was now her husband. So eager was for her to begin creating new memories in her new home, that she didn't stop to give much thought to how the memories will affect her once she said goodbye to this space. That was until now.

Once they had tied the knot, Logan had approached Charles about purchasing the old boathouse down by the lake and the surrounding property from him, but Charles had generously deeded to them the property as a wedding gift. Logan, with the help of Remy, Scott and Peter had turned the old neglected four room structure into a two story modernized home that boasted a huge contemporary galley kitchen, nook, formal dining room, family room, bathroom, guest room and library on the ground floor. An impressive, airy master suite complete with a fireplace and walk-in closets, skylight, balcony and master bathroom, and two remaining bedrooms with their own bathrooms, rounded out the top floor. Outside, redwood decking encased much of the structure. Logan had poured every ounce of love he possessed for his Goddess into the remodeling and rehabilitation of the home, sparing no expense to ensure her happiness. The final product was something to be proud of and met with the approval and admiration of everyone.

While Logan was in charge of the restoration of the building, Ororo was in charge of the interior decorating. It was a task she welcomed, as she was happy and ready for a place to call her own…one where she would share with her husband and raise the family they both desired. It was also a challenging task for her in that she had to find a way to blend both hers and Logan's tastes and styles to create a comfortable loving home. She took great pride in her task and was downright giddy as she transformed the home into a love nest. She was very pleased with the end result.

Once everything was in place for them to move in, Ororo was very eager to do so, especially coming on the heels of her confrontation with Jean. The discontent that permeated the mansion as a result of Jean and her negativity was stifling and Ororo was so ready to be done with all the nonsense. Logan, with his uncanny senses and infinite wisdom had recognized the urgency for them to move away from the mansion as quickly as possible and had commissioned the two X-Men teleporters, Nightcrawler and Magik, to assist them in moving everything over to the boathouse.

With the last pieces of their possessions ported over, Ororo did her last walk through of the loft. As she stood in the middle of the vacant space, she did not have much choice as the memories and emotions the loft evoked engulfed her. She tried her best to gain the upper hand on her jumbled emotions, but she soon realized that the easiest thing to do was to simply allow them to course through her. There was a light rain mist outside, as she took in the parts of the room that made it her haven.

She glanced up at the massive skylight that was very much a part of the room as she was. Many a nights she had observed the moon that stood mighty and proud in the night sky, providing the light that this dark world needed. On the nights that Mother Nature blessed them with a rain storm and she wasn't outside embracing the storm, she would revel in the musical pitter patter of the raindrops as they hit the glass and the beauty of the lightning that lit up the night sky. During the cold winter nights when it snowed, she would stay up late at night, marveling at white weather phenomenon that held so much mystery. She remembered other times when simply gazing out the skylight would provide her with comfort or reveal answers and solutions to the many things she agonized over. She smiled, knowing that he skylight was such an integral part of the space.

Ororo then turned and slowly made her way to the balcony, another piece that was essential to this space. She remembered the nights she would curl up on the cushioned lounge chair and admire the many stars glittering in the sky like diamonds, wondering at the countless secrecies the universe held. There were the nights when she found it difficult to sleep in her own bed and she would construct a makeshift bed right there on the balcony and make it her resting place. There were the times when she would simply turn the balcony into her own personal bath, being one with nature as she cleansed herself. But the times that she treasured most on the balcony were the times she spent with Logan, either talking or communing with nature. She smiled again, knowing that the loft wouldn't be what it was without the balcony.

As her feet shuffled around the scuffed white lacquered oak hardwood floors, she trailed her fingers along the bare walls. She gazed at the shadow outlines of the various pieces of artwork that previously hung on the walls, automatically knowing what paintings and pictures matched the outlines. She took several deep breaths in an effort to calm her warring emotions. She heaved a heavy sigh knowing that she had no choice but to let go as the loft no longer belonged to her. With Charles' permission, she had given her consent for Rogue and Remy to take up residence in her treasured space, seeing that they were newly engaged. It was only fitting that her brother and his soon-to-be wife take over the space and make it theirs.

Logan leaned against the balcony doorway, silently observing his wife as she struggled to get a grip on her emotions. Once everything had been teleported over to the boathouse, he had immediately sought her out, knowing that it would be hard for her to let go of the one place other than her greenhouse that was her refuge, especially knowing how she had a penchant for getting caught up in her memories. From what he knew, the loft, was given to her by Charles, something for her to call her own from the very moment she turned eight years old. The memories that she had created there were no doubt numerous and from the wistful looks on her face, he knew she was allowing herself the opportunity to revel in some of them. He had made it one of his top priorities to ensure that their new home had many features of the loft, to ensure her comfort and peace, but from the looks of things, he knew it would be quite some time before she would be able to feel the same things in the boathouse she felt here.

Hearing her pitiable sigh, he knew it was time to make his presence known. He stealthily made his was over to where she stood still facing the bare walls and wrapped his arms around her. Immediately relaxing, she allowed her body to melt into his solid bulk and brought her hands up to draw him even closer to her. His welcoming presence was exactly what she needed at that moment.

Nuzzling her bite mark with his lips, he rumbled, "It'll be alright, darlin'"

She leaned her head further to the side, to allow him more access to her collarbone, enjoying the warmth of his lips against her skin. "I know it will because I have you with me." Her breath hitched when his lips grazed her marking. "But I did not expect to be so overwhelmed with the memories and emotions of this room."

"That is ta be expected, baby. This has been yer space fer a long time," Logan replied gruffly. "But our new home is our chance ta create new memories just fer us." He paused, pulling her tighter against him, loving how her curves smoothly fit into the muscular planes of his body. "Besides, it's the boathouse or nothin' because as of last Friday, the lease on the apartment expired."

Ororo sighed deeply and turned in his arms, stepping away from him. "Do not get me wrong, dearest. I am happy that we now have our own home. But I am going to miss this," she paused to spread her arms wide indicating the room. "This loft was not only where I felt safe, it was also within the confines of these walls I divulged my deepest secrets and desires. This space served as a stepping stone for me to get from one part of adulthood to the other."

Logan, missing her warmth the moment she stepped out of his arms, reached for her and pulled her against him. He took her mouth under his for a long, slow kiss that was as deep, penetrating and thorough as his lovemaking. When he drew back, he toyed with a few strands of her hair that framed her stunning face. "And that will never change, darlin'. But I think yer loft has served the purpose fer which it was given ta ya. It's time fer another chapter in yer life."

"Yes. That is true."

"So no more sadness 'bout leavin'. I'm anxious ta get ya home." His crooked grin was positively disarming.

Home. She loved the sound of that. Ororo gazed into the eyes of the man that held her heart and her very soul and knew that it was time to say goodbye to this space she had made her own over the years. The loft had served its purpose for her. It was time to move on and stepped into the next stage of her life as he had indicated, with the many memories created here tucked away into her heart for safekeeping. While the loft was a special place for her, it wasn't a home. Her home was with the man standing before her.

Her eyes misted as she smiled at him. Slipping her arms around his neck, she stood on her toes and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Fer?"

"For being the logical, loving, wonderful man whom I love very much."

He gave her a sexy wink that sent her heart beating overtime. He drew her closer and kissed her forehead. "I love ya too, darlin'."

Her eyes gleam a darker shade of their sapphire hue and her smile was totally wanton. "Take me home, Logan."

There were no mistaken the meaning of her words. He caught her under the knees with one arm and held her close to him with the other. Turning on his booted heels, he walked out the room, stopping in the doorway to allow her enough time to look around one more time. Turning back to him, she nuzzled his throat with her nose. "Take me home, Logan," she repeated, the desire evident in her softly spoken words. Leaning back in his arms, she reached across and flipped the light switch, plunging the room into darkness and pulled the door closed as he exited, taking them to their new sanctuary.


	43. Surviving Betrayal

**Chapter 43 – Surviving Betrayal**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo's heartbreak and life changing decision after discovering Forge's betrayal_

Ororo had to see the space again. It was her fifth time for the week seeing the place that, in a matter of days, she would be moving into with her fiancé Forge before pledging herself to him in another two weeks. She had made the impulsive decision to stop by again on her way to meeting him for dinner, seeing that she had to drive by her new home to get to the designated restaurant. She needed to ensure that she hadn't miss anything during her past visits and that everything was in order before they would move in.

She smiled to herself as she slipped her key in to unlock the door of the two story structure that she was excited to call hers. He had found them the spacious, lavish condominium in an area not too far from the mansion, but also one that would afford them their privacy. Their unit was part of a newly built, modernized complex that housed a mixture of cooperative apartments and condominiums. As much as she would have loved living at the mansion after her wedding, she couldn't help but agree with Forge that they would definitely need their own space and privacy to grow as a newly wedded couple. When he had brought her to see the place, she had liked it immensely and they had decided to buy it on the spot, thrilling the real estate agent.

She was eager to have a place to call her own, especially after living a life where she didn't really have much to call her own. Although, Charles had given her the attic loft to call her own, she felt as if there was something more profound in knowing that she had had a hand in securing something for herself. Marveling that she would soon be a married woman, something she never thought would be in the cards for her, she turned the key in the lock and softly opened the door and stepped inside of the foyer, turning to close the door behind her.

Slipping the keys into her purse, she made her way into what would be the living room. The sound of a groan stopped her in her tracks. At first, she thought she was hearing things, but then a grunt followed by another groan lets her know that something was definitely amiss. Cautiously, she moved further into the room and the sounds became more distinct. They belonged to a man. Then, a moan…a moan from who was unmistakably a woman. Her eyes widened. Two people were definitely engaged in a sexual encounter in her new home! What in the Goddess' name?

Ororo was stunned. She plastered her frame against the wall of the living room and slowly inched herself to the edge and poked her head around the corner. What she saw had to have been either a nightmare or sick twisted joke There, on the kitchen island, was an anonymous woman lying shamelessly across it and Forge, her fiancé, the man whom she had decided to build a life with, the man whom she had given up a lot for, standing between the woman's legs, thrusting frantically. Her shock soon turned to outrage and then grief, causing her to blink back the tears that had pooled in her eyes. Quietly and dejectedly, she retraced her steps and slipped out of the condo unnoticed.

Suffice it to say, she was a no show at dinner with Forge and had sent him a message claiming that she had an emergency mission to complete for Charles. There was no mission, simply her locking herself in her room, lamenting the current situation she now found herself in. She firmly believe that this was a nightmare and at any moment she would become fully awake and the images would be banished. But she had no such luck and she was forced to admit that Forge was unfaithful to her. She mourned her foolishness in falling for his charms and believing that he could love her and only her. But most of all, she bemoaned the fact that she was willing to condemn herself to a lifetime of unhappiness with this man, when her soul and heart cried out for their true mate, Logan. She cried harder knowing that her unhappiness and misfortune were direct causes of her self-doubts and refusal to acknowledge and accept the man her heart and soul truly desired.

She continuously berated herself as the days went by. How silly she was to fall for Forge's game, knowing that her relationship with him was lifeless and didn't make her feel the completion she constantly yearned for and needed. Angrily, she cancelled all aspects of the upcoming wedding…the caterers, the flowers, the music, the officiant and the venue.

Her family began to worry when after three days of seclusion in her loft, she refused to see anyone, sending anyone who dared to knock on her door away and refusing to eat or drink. She somehow found the strength to emerge from her temporary isolation and went to notify her family of the disaster. Of course, they all rallied around her, at first encouraging and supporting her, which then slowly morphed into a constant bevy of pitying looks and snickering behind her back from some.

Forge, on the other hand, thought that Ororo was indeed on a mission for Charles, but it wasn't until he received a call from the caterers letting him know that even though the wedding was canceled, his credit card would still be billed because they were well beyond the time limits set forth for cancellation, that he suspected that something was awry. Of course, if he was smarter, he would have realized that sooner when his calls and messages to her went unanswered. He immediately made his way to the mansion to confront Ororo. Remy and Scott were the first ones waiting for him, ready to do damage to him for his duplicity. But Ororo stood tall and convinced them that she was going to handle the situation. Once they were given their privacy in Charles' office, Forge demanded explanations for her decision to cancel the wedding without first telling him. Ororo in turn revealed her discovery and she demanded to know why and for how long he was adulterous. Caught off guard and knowing that this was a situation he wouldn't be able to rectify with a few sweet words, his sanctimoniousness knew no bounds when he took to blaming her for his unfaithfulness. He even went so far as to scorn her appearance, mockingly telling her that she was lucky to have a man pay any attention to her. After his tirade was done, she didn't bother to waste any more time in offering any rebuttals to his rant, except to calmly hand him back his engagement ring and told him to get out and stay out of her life.

Her family tried to lessen her hurt and improve her mood, but eventually, life at the mansion began to fray her nerves and take its toll on her peace of mind. It was after an unexpected conversation with Kurt that she finally realized that she was even more foolish to allow a man who never meant her any good in the first place, to make her feel less than worthy of all the things she desired and truly wanted in her life. When Logan left, she had deemed it too late for her to do anything about her feelings for him because she had already devoted herself to Forge and creating a life with him. Now, there was no commitment and no Forge to hold her back. It was not too late for her and Logan. It was not too late for her to fight for what she should have from the beginning.

With a renewed vigor, she began to put her chaotic life back in order and she knew exactly what, or rather, who was needed to help her do just that. She needed Logan. She needed the man whom her heart, soul, body and mind all sang for. She needed her other half. Suspecting that he was away at his retreat in Canada, she made the decision to go to him and reveal all that she had kept inside of her for so long. She requested some much needed time off from Charles, who was all too happy to grant it to her. Loading up her car, she headed to Canada, to claim what she knew was her joy and to claim who she knew was her soul's mate.


	44. The Letter

**Chapter 44 – The Letter**

 **Relationship Status – pre & married**

 _SUMMARY: While settling into their new home, Ororo found an old letter Logan had written in his earlier years with the team_

Ororo hummed softly and lovingly as she took in the chaotic scene in office/library Logan had thoughtfully added on as part of their new home. Boxes were scattered everywhere and she had no idea where to start. They were finished the unpacking and decorating for the major rooms and all that remained was the tedious chore of getting the office/library in order. Boxes containing books written by a variety of authors from every corner of the globe were littered unopened around the four large cedar bookcases he had constructed. Most of the books belonged to Logan and she chuckled at the thought that everyone would more than likely refuse to believe that the Wolverine was an avid reader. No one would ever guess that one of their favorite pastimes was to her lying with her head in his lap, while he read to her. There were many layers to Logan that no one, except for her had the pleasure of knowing and she intended to keep it that way.

Her humming continued as she opened the first box and began removing items from the first box to start placing them in alphabetical order by author. Logan's tastes in literature were extensive, ranging from philosophy to satire. She tended to stick with the American and African classics. The box she began with definitely belonged to Logan as she read out loud the authors' names as she removed the books _. Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Alexandre Dumas, Franz Kafka, Ralph Waldo Ellison, Virgil, Yoshida Kenko, Lord Byron._ The list went on as she continued the tiresome task.

She didn't know how much time had passed until the chiming of the antique grandfather clock gifted to them by Charles, indicated it was an hour away from noon. She groaned, nodding her head side to side, attempting to alleviate the stiffness that had settled into the base of her neck. She had another hour to go through the last box before heading up to the mansion for lunch. She reached into the box and grabbed the first book, removing it. Not having a firm grip on it, the book fell from her hands.

She laughed out loud when she saw what she was actually staring at. _Never Bet the Devil Your Head_ by Edgar Allan Poe wasn't the real deal, but a bender bound booze book. Staring back up at her was the slot where the flask should have been. But there was no flask, only a piece of paper that was folded neatly. The slightly brown spot in the center of the folded paper told her that the book had been its resting place for a very long time. Curious, she sat down in the lotus position and removed the paper from the slot. Slowly, she unfolded it. Logan's surprisingly neat script was evident on the sheet of paper that appeared to be a letter or note of some sort. Scanning the writing quickly, a few words jumped out at her, further sparking her curiosity. She smiled and began reading from the beginning.

 _I can honestly say I have no flamin' clue as ta what could have possessed me ta even think about sittin' down and writin' this letter, but the need was overwhelming and I had no damn choice but ta give inta that need. So here goes._

 _I'm half beast, half man. The beast they call Wolverine and the man, Logan. The ole healin' factor has made sure that I've been around fer a long time, but just how long, I have no idea. My memories were stolen from me and I don't know if they'll ever come back. But in the meantime, I can only hope they will come back and scour the earth trackin' down every lead that comes my way._

 _If what Chuck said is true and what Blueboy had discovered in his analysis of my abilities is also true, then I was damn near immortal. Although I can't remember, I know that I've seen a lot and experienced even more ta last several liftimes, but ain't nothin' could have ever prepared me fer her._ _But just my sad pathetic luck, she only sees me as a wild animal, the beast that I awake with and go to sleep with every single day of my life. Ain't a day go by since I took Chuck up on his offer and joined his cause that she and I don't get inta some kind of argument._

 _Fer some reason, she had taken an immediate dislike ta me and truth be told it hurts me. Don't get me wrong, whatever anyone else thinks and says about me, don't hurt me…doesn't even faze me. But her….whatever she says has meaning, depth and leaves a lasting mark. Everything she's said ta me is imprinted on my brain and I don't want ta admit this, but also on my heart. Her husky voice is so melodious, even in anger that ya got no choice but ta listen. But I guess that's ta be expected with her being a goddess and all._

 _Everybody at this circus knows that I'm a tough ass, no nonsense type of dude, ready ta take yer head off at the drop of a hat. But what they fail ta take inta account is that my enhanced senses could be much of a curse as they could be a blessin'. With superhuman senses, I feel things deeper and more intense than anyone else. And those feelings get amplified once I care. And there lies my problem. I care. I don't know how in the flamin' hell it happened, but my defenses were penetrated and before I knew it, I was suckered inta carin'. It took me a while ta come ta terms with that. I mean, I'm a loner, an outsider, a lone wolf. I have no need fer anybody. But this weather witch has somehow managed ta seep her way inta my heart and inta my soul._

Ororo paused right here. Her eyes widened. Although she knew and felt the depth of Logan's feelings and he's admitted as much, she was still stunned to read that he had felt this way in the early years since he took up residence at the mansion. Her heart ached just at the thought of how much they had all, her included, misjudged him from the beginning. Her eyes riveted back to where she left off.

 _What even makes this harder ta swallow is the fact that I know she doesn't give a shit about me. How could she with all the constant railin' against me fer one thing or the other? And even if she didn't constantly fight with me, I don't see any way she would be interested in a barbaric, two steps above an animal man like me. Once one get past the ice queen persona and the bossiness, the true woman can be seen and appreciated. Her incredible exotic beauty pulls ya in and leaves ya shell-shocked, but that's not what captured me and held my interest. Her grace, intelligence, patience and the aura of serenity that surrounds her is what got me and has held me captive since. The way she makes everyone feels as if they are important by listenin' ta their problems and helpin' them out or by givin' them a simple smile. All but me of course. All she gives me is a hard time and continuously chew my ass out._

 _Only if she could see me like I see her. But who the hell am I kiddin'? Not even in my dreams would I be lucky enough ta be grace with one of those smiles. A smile that can make ya conquer whatever yer problems are and feel like a new person. The Wolverine has made it known that she is our mate. Says that she's our chosen one and no one else will do. He sees that she doesn't care fer us, but he ain't havin' none of it. Only chuckin' it up ta her not being ready yet fer what fate has already preordained. It's crazy, but when she's happy, me and the beast are happy too. When she's sad or upset, we both have the overwhelming itch ta tear up whomever or whatever made her feel way. When we go on missions, I find myself hoverin' close by her. Although she doesn't need my protection, I can't help but feel responsible fer her. Yeah I know, I know, I got it damn bad._

 _As fer Jeannie, she's quite beautiful and smart as well, but sorely lacks in everythin' that makes Ororo the woman she is. Red is a needy, self-absorbed, attention grabbin' chick, who's never done anythin' ta get me and the Wolverine goin'. Only 'Ro has ever done that. Hell, the woman could get us goin' with only the sway of those killer hips she got. Everyone here thinks I have this great love fer Red and that I want ta take her away from the Boy Scout. Wouldn't they be surprised ta learn that they ain't even nowhere in the ballpark with that one. She was just a distraction from who and what I truly wanted but know I could never have. And as fer Scooter…it's too much damn fun yankin' his chain and seein' the freak squirm every time I go near his precious Jean._

 _At nights, I imagine that 'Ro's next ta me and curled up against me. When I dream about her, I'm at my happiest and calmest. But even dreams and fantasies are no match fer the real thing and I already know ain't no way the real thing will ever be mines. And no one knows this, but many a nights I would sneak up ta her attic room and just watch her sleep, tamperin' down my intense desires ta claim and possess her._

 _Maybe I'll be happy one day…eh, who the hell am I kiddin'? Life has always found a way ta kick me in the nuts and keep the pressure on. But I'm used ta it. Nothin' good ever happens ta me or lasts fer me. But I'll be damned if I wouldn't happily give those nuts and other body parts just fer one night with her. Christ, but I want that woman every flamin' minute of every flamin' day. Ororo, the stunnin', elegant, bossy and pain in the ass weather witch._

 _I think I've unburdened myself enough ta last a damn lifetime, so I'll stop right here._

Twin tears escaped Ororo's eyes as she hugged the letter to her chest. She was faintly aware of the clock striking noon, but made no move to get up from off the floor, only extending her legs to resume the blood flow to them. She read the letter again and again, every time imprinting every single one of his powerful words into her memory and heart. His words struck a chord deep within her and revealed to her yet another layer to the man that everyone assumed they had figured out. Reading his words had only served to deepen her love for him.

She must have been on the floor reading and rereading his letter for a very long time because the next thing she knew, Logan's booming voice was ringing out in the stillness of the house. "'Ro? Darlin'? Where ya at woman? Ya missed lunch."

Ororo glanced up at him with teary eyes, the letter clutched to her bosom, when he entered the room. She gave him a quivering smile.

He growled at the sight of her tears. "Baby? What's wrong?" He demanded somewhat harshly.

She stretched out her hand for him to take hold. He swiftly pulled her to her feet and embraced her tightly, running his chin over her soft hair. The crinkling of the sheet of paper when he pulled her against him caught his attention. "What ya got there?"

"Something wonderful," she murmured softly, reluctantly stepping out of his loving grip.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, extending the sheet of paper to him. She watched with emotion-filled eyes as he took the paper from her and began reading. When he was done, he leveled her with a look that shook her to the core. Very calmly, he released the paper, allowing it to float to the floor and gathered her to him. He held onto her for dear life. He was trembling, something she didn't expect at all. They stood that way for what seemed like an eternity, both refusing to let words mar the significance of the moment and both of them knowing full well that a whole new dimension to their relationship had just been unlocked.


	45. New Year New Hopes?

**Wishing everyone a Prosperous and Happy 2018.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45 – New Year…New Hopes?**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Logan returns to the mansion just in time to get an unexpected New Year's welcome._

Logan turned his left wrist and glanced down at his watch. _11:39 pm_. He had twenty one more minutes before a New Year would be upon them. Out with the old and in with the new, he mused. But new what? New hopes? New intentions? New what? His plan was to spend at least one month, maybe two away from the mansion and its holiday festivities and in his beloved Canada, but his beast had laid down the law and forced him to return to the mansion…back to Ororo. But it wasn't only his inner beast getting the upper hand on him that propelled him to return. It was also his feelings for the beautiful weather manipulator that had ate him alive since he had left ten days ago and continued to chew at him feverishly the more he stayed away. He had no control of that and it had gotten to the point that he felt as if he was caught up in a never ending tsunami with any respite in sight unless he returned to her. But was he returning for? That was the million dollar question.

Pulling up to the mansion's gates, he keyed in the appropriate security codes designated his, before powering down the motorcycle. The gates open to permit him entry and he walked the machine the rest of the way in. He paused and his eyes immediately sort out the attic loft. No lights. No doubt she was out celebrating with the Tinkerer. Logan scowled and felt anger swelled inside of him just thinking about how that undeserving tin fool was going to ring in the New Year. Before his emotions got the better of him, he got a subtle whiff of something….vanilla, sandalwood and fresh rain…Ororo. He looked around him, his eyes automatically adjusting to the darkness, trying to get a good read on her location. Nothing…then another whiff, being carried on the winds. His eyes darted up and there, he saw her unmistakable perfect form partaking of one of her favorite activities…wind dancing.

Logan's heart immediately stopped beating for a quick second, then picked up its pace. Christ, but she was beautiful. Unable to resist her lure, he released the kickstand on the motorcycle and followed her, abandoning the bike in the middle of Xavier's driveway. He never lost sight of her form as she soared and flipped and danced above the trees and amongst the few clouds present in the night sky. It was a stunning sight, her dark chocolate skin glowing and her splendid white mane gleaming amid the full moon light and the dazzling stars. The Wolverine had never beheld anything so magnificent. She was every bit the Goddess she was once worshipped as. His bestial half howled inwardly and it took a significant amount of willpower for the man not to echo the beast.

He followed her to the secluded part of the lake encased by numerous trees and chose a spot to sit that would afford him unfettered access to view her at his pleasure. He paid no attention to the night sounds of croaking frogs and hooting owls, only to the beauty above him. Knowing that reality would soon enough intrude, he laid back on the lush grass, its coldness seeping through his clothing, and stacked his hands behind his head and simply looked at her in all her carefree lovely splendor. She was doing a series of aerial spins and acrobatic flips before she dipped low and hovered over the lake. Logan sat up as if hinged at the waist, his mouth dropping open at the sight that was literally before him. Ororo's arms were stretched out to her sides, her head slightly tilted back and flamin' hell, she was gloriously naked.

Logan had to do a double take, disbelieving of the image presented before him. His dreams and fantasies held no comparisons to the real thing. Her delectable scent wafted down to greet him and he had to try his damndest to suppress an appreciative and lustful growl. At the same time, fireworks were heard from the distance and he glanced down at his watch, as it chimed midnight. The New Year was upon them and having the pleasure of observing 'Ro this way was one hell of a way to ring in the New Year.

Witnessing her this way reignited his earlier musings about what new things should he expect for the New Year and he couldn't help the bit of hope that unexpectedly flared in his heart as he continued his perusal of the weather Goddess. He had no idea where that flare of hope could have come from, but it felt as if the gentle night winds were caressing his clothed body with its whispers to not give up.

He watched her perform a pirouette, giving him a full few of plump succulent breasts and the heart of her femininity shielded by a neatly trimmed patch of white curls. The Wolverine's mouth watered heavily and his threadbare jeans tightened with an erection that was cutting off his blood flow. He forced himself back under control and laid back down, this time in a fetal position and continued with his enjoyment of the show. He could watch her all night and day. He had a wayward thought about what she would do if she caught him ogling and lusting after her. More than likely she would encase his metal-laced body in electricity. He grinned. If his penance for enjoying this piece of heaven was being electrocuted, then it was definitely worth it. He loved her.

"Happy New Year, Goddess," he whispered into the wind and savored his unforeseen welcome home.

* * *

A secretive smile curled the weather Goddess' lips. She knew he was there and was purposefully putting on a show for him. Even though he had chosen a spot to lie down that was a bit isolated, she still knew he was there. She had forgone going out with Forge, Remy and the others to a new club in the city to ring in the New Year, opting instead to spend the beautiful full moon night wind riding. She was a mile or so away gliding through the air when she had spotted the clearly identifiable lone figure on top of the motorcycle making his way back to the mansion. Her heart had instantly done a funny dance at the sight of him. He had returned just in time for the New Year and an unmistakable joy had coursed through her from head to toes, knowing that he was back. This was something missing from her relationship with Forge. There was no heart skipping, no sudden rush of joy and no heart swelling with love.

Logan had left them roughly ten days ago and had missed their holiday celebrations. Feelings of abandonment had bombarded her upon his departure and she had done her best to put on a happy and brave face for everyone and forced herself to enjoy the festivities. It was after his departure that she had stopped living in denial and admitted her love for the Canadian warrior. The gift he had charged Rogue with delivering to her was something she would cherish for always because it was something he had chosen just for her. That phone call she had placed to him to thank him for her gift left many things unsaid and oh how she wished that they had the opportunity to say those things to each other. However, there would never be an opportunity because she was engaged to be married to the Cheyenne inventor.

She sighed as she followed him, sending a few whiffs of her scent to him to welcome him back home. She never expected him to abandon his bike and follow her every move in the sky. She watched his magnificent form lying on the grass from under hooded eyes, taking in every wonderful inch of him. Oh how she loved him! Having him pay attention to her with that predatory gaze of his was a welcomed treat and had lit a fire inside of her, propelling her to show him her love in this unique way. She loved wind riding and wind dancing and to be observe doing something that she loved by the man she loved was something she would forever treasure.

His reaction when she dipped low and drifted over the lake was priceless and filled her with hope. Hope for what, she had no idea, but she guessed maybe time would tell. The fireworks display that lit up the night sky, lets her know that the New Year was here, and she continued with her dancing, knowing she had her audience's undivided attention. Admiring him to her heart's content and engaging in one of her favorite past times just for him was an unexpected, yet wonderful way to welcome the New Year. She knew then that she had done the right thing and not give into Forge's cajoling for a night of partying, because this was where she was meant to be.

As she watched the moonlight beam down on him and outlined every primal thing about him, making them more prominent, she smiled and lovingly murmured into the winds, "Happy New Year, my feral warrior."


	46. After Mission Exchange

**Chapter 46 – After Mission Exchange**

 **Relationship Status – married**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo and Logan have a candid conversation about his recklessness while battling a new alien foe._

They were fighting a new foe. One unlike those they have gone up against in their many years as X-Men. This new enemy was out worldly and seemingly impervious to their mutant powers. So, what did her reckless, headstrong spouse do? Dear Goddess! She didn't even want to think about what he had done to help defeat the seven foot alien being. Her anger was evident in the tight grip she had on the blackbird's controls, her rigid shoulders and the thin line her lips formed. She hadn't said a word to him nor spare him a glance since the defeat of the behemoth being and S.H.I.E.L.D's arrival to clean up the mess. Her teammates didn't dare approach her, all sensing and fearing the dangerous mood she was currently in.

That man was going to be the death of her. His recklessness and impulsiveness during missions have, from the beginning, been a source of discord between them. She hated it then and she hated it now. She had thought that she had finally gotten through to him after the last mission when he was gravely injured and was incapacitated for days. After their lengthy discussion, he had promised her that he would do better in taking care of himself and not taking his regenerative abilities for granted. She should have known better. The man was stubborn and so damn hardheaded. It was apparent to her that he absolutely refused to listen to reason. But by the Goddess, this was it! This was the last straw. He was going to listen this time around. She was going to get through that thick adamantium-coated skull of his, even if she had to kill him!

Ororo knew that he was eying her, but she refused to give him the time of day because she knew that if she as so much as even open her mouth to acknowledge him, then all bets about her getting them home safely were off. Her emotions as they stood right now were in complete disarray. Anger at Logan was the most prevalent. Anger at him for yet again being rash with his life. She could have lost him today and that apparently seemed to have flown over his head.

Him being swallowed alive by the alien monster kept replaying in her mind. Her heart had completely stopped and terror, the likes of what she had never known before had engulfed her, when he was consumed by the extraterrestrial. Her screams bellowing his name still rang in her ears. She had erupted in avenging fury, as evidenced by the menacing dark swirling clouds, deafening thunder, howling gale force winds and the streaks of pure white lightning cackling with deadly electricity. But her efforts coupled with those of her teammates were useless in defeating this monster and rescuing her husband. She had refused to admit defeat and failure to rescue Logan was not an option for her, even after Cyclops had implored her to fall back.

His wolfish grin greeting her when he emerged after slicing and dicing the monster from the inside, eventually falling it, was where she drew the line. That was her breaking point. It took an incredible amount of willpower then to keep her from encasing him in lightning. She was that livid. She had angrily turned away from him, refusing to utter a single word to him and gathered the team together for home, once they were sure of the alien's defeat and had been alerted that S.H.I.E.L.D was on its way.

Logan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye from the co-pilot's chair he currently occupied. By the looks of it, she was pissed and holding on by a thread. He knew he was in for it as soon as they landed. But what the hell was he supposed to do? Let that damn alien eat them alive? Well that's exactly what it did to him, but that's beside the point. It was the only way to defeat a monster who was only getting the best of all of them. Their mutant powers were useless and they were getting their asses handed to them, until he made the decision to fight it from the inside.

He can still hear her screaming his name to the top of her lungs combined with the vicious rumbles of thunder, still saw the outright terror that engulfed her beautiful face when he allowed the alien to swallow him whole. He knew she was on the outside fighting like hell to save him, while he fought from the inside. It appeared the monster's vulnerability was its interior and he had used that newfound knowledge to defeat it, then slicing his way out of it. The look of unmitigated anger on her face that greeted him was not what he was expecting and he was at a lost, opting instead to give her the time and space he instinctively knew she needed to get herself together.

With smooth grace, Ororo brought the blackbird in its rightful place. Stiffly, she switched off the buttons and controls, powering down the advanced aircraft and exited in a huff, all without giving her husband a look and a word. There was nothing left for Logan to do but to leave her be.

After they had gotten out of their damaged uniforms, taken showers, eaten and was debriefed, he had left her alone, instead opting to head to the danger room, where he took out his frustrations on clones of his old nemeses for the next three hours. He had then cleaned up and proceeded to risk grave injury or possibly death by lightning, as he allowed his innate sense of smell to lead him to her. Three hours was more than enough time for her to regain her control…or so he thought.

So now, here he stood outside the door of the solarium. He knew she was in there as it was her other sanctuary besides her greenhouse and the skies where she came too when she was troubled. And besides, her delicious aroma coupled with ozone was flowing heavily towards him from that location. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked his head in first to look around. She was standing at the floor to ceiling glass window with her back towards the door. She knew he was there, if the immediate stiffening of her body and the increase in her heart rate were any indications. He took that as permission to enter the room, locking the door.

Logan heard a rumble of thunder in the distance when he stepped into the room. "Ya gonna keep givin' me the silent treatment, darlin'?"

Ororo turned on him, but instead of the anger as he expected to greet him, he was baffled by the despondency that shrouded her face and had suddenly fill up the room. He growled. Her anger he could deal with, but her being unhappy was not up for a debate…he absolutely hated it.

"I remember the conversation we had that time you had me yanked from a mission," her voice was low and sad. "You told me that you cannot lose me and you would not be able to live without me. Do you not think that I feel the same way about you?"

Logan made his way further into the room and drew closer to her. "Darlin'…"

"This seems to be a sticking point in our relationship, Logan," she interjected firmly. "We cannot keep having the same discussion over and over again. It is pointless if you are going to keep doing the same things you have promised me to stop doing."

"Babe…" He ran agitated hands through his unkempt locks. "It's not like that."

"Then please enlighten me as to how it is like."

He expelled a long breath. "'Ro, I did what needed ta be done."

Ororo threw her hands up in the air in great agitation. "Here we go again. Your proverbial reason for being damn reckless!" She turned away from him in a huff and went to sit in one of the two soft cushioned wicker recliner.

Logan scowled.

"The last time we had this same conversation, you had just emerged from a coma. You saw my fear then, knew of my fear of losing you to your rashness. You promised…" a broken sob caught her by surprise.

He rushed over to kneel before her, wrapping his arms around her. He held onto her tight as she gave vent to her frustrations with him. Her arms eventually went around him and she held onto him just as tightly as he was holding onto her.

"You really terrified me today, Logan," she uttered softly. "All my years as an X-Man did not prepare me for what you did today."

He slowly extricated his arms from around her and sat back on his knees and observed her through intense eyes. "I knew what I was doin' 'Ro. Our powers were useless against that alien. Fightin' it from the outside wasn't workin', so I had ta do something."

"So you letting that…that…monster eat you alive was your brilliant idea of doing something?" She asked, her brows lifting in incredulity.

"I knew I could count on ya ta back me up, baby."

He said that with such simplicity, that Ororo had no choice but to stare at him open-mouthed. It was staggering the amount of faith he had in her on the battlefield and there lied more of her fears. In additional to being fearful of his healing factor somehow failing him, she was fearful of being powerless to help him survive during battle.

"There may be a time where I would not be able to back you up," she whispered. "Logan, you know your recklessness bothers me. It bothers me a great deal. I thought after our last conversation about it, you would have learned your lesson."

"Look, 'Ro, I know it does bother ya. But ya also got ta realize that that's part of who I am."

'Ro growled. "Do not…do not trivialize this by saying it is part of who you are."

"I ain't trivializin' it. Ya know I've been tryin' to be more in control."

"You cannot keep doing this Logan. There may come a time when I would not be able to have your back," she sulked. "Then what?"

That question sobered Logan, hearing the fear in her voice. He stood and made his way to the window. "I don't think about ya not being there, 'Ro. I don't even want ta think about it. I can't afford ta think like that. Thinkin' like that makes me restless and ya know what that could lead ta."

Ororo stood and made her way to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her forehead between his shoulder blades. "You know nothing is guaranteed, especially with the lives we live and the work we do."

Long expelled a long sigh. "I know that darlin'."

"So you also know that being reckless only serves to exacerbate matters."

"Yeah." His voice was rough. "I know I promised ya that I'll be more careful, but sometimes…"

"Sometimes, it is hard and we have to do things in the middle of battle that are not rational." She pressed a kiss to the spot her forehead was resting against before moving to stand in front of him. "You are a fierce warrior, Logan and your instinct is to protect those you love and care about."

"I know I scared ya, baby. Hell, I think I scared myself," he began ruefully. "I saw the alien kickin' our asses and I couldn't let it get ta outta control. There was no tellin' what that thing was capable of and I fer one didn't want ta find out."

"Yes, I understand that. But please, stop making unilateral decisions on the field. Everything all of us do in battle affect everyone fighting with us." She sighed before looping her arms around his neck. "I love you. So, please for my sanity and your health, please refrain from taking such careless actions in the field."

"I promise ya this time around, 'Ro, I'm gonna do it." His whispering lips found hers. It was a kiss that reinforced their commitment to each other.

"I hope for your sake you mean that Wolverine," she uttered once he released her lips.

Logan wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah? Or else what?"

Ororo laughed out loud. It was a rich, musical sound. "Come along mountain man. Let us go home and I will show you exactly what you will be missing if you do not live up to your promises."

He encased her in a strong hug, inhaling her scent and pressing kisses to her temple and jaw. "I love ya, darlin'." He knew it was now or never. He had to exercise greater control in regards to his reckless behavior. As much as that was part of what made him the Wolverine, he also knew that Ororo was the most important part of who and what he was presently and going forward and his utmost responsibility in their relationship was keeping that intact.


	47. An Unusual Valentine: Part I

**Chapter 47 – An Unusual Valentine: Part I**

 **Relationship Status – pre**

 _SUMMARY: Ororo receives a Valentine's Day gift from a secret admirer that leaves her stunned._

* * *

Ororo stared at the hand drawn portrait of her for what had to have been the thousandth time since she had received it earlier in the day. It was Valentine's Day and it was delivered to her even before she had her morning cup of tea. There was no return address, no name…no nothing on the package. The only thing present on the package was a quote from Lord Byron, "There is pleasure in the pathless woods, there is rapture in the lonely shore, there is society where none intrudes, by the deep sea, and music in its roar; I love not Man the less, but Nature more."

All who were present in the dining room for breakfast looked at Ororo with different expressions on their faces, ranging from curiosity to shock. She had endured a lot of questions and questioning looks about who was her apparent secret admirer, but she didn't have an answer for them, as she herself was in the dark as to who would be sending her a gift on this day of love. She wasn't enamored with anyone currently…unless you count herself and as far as she knew, no one was enamored with her as well.

The women had gasped and the men had whistled when she opened the packaged and unwrapped a hand drawn portrait in her likeness framed within an intricately carved fine sterling silver leaf frame. She was stunned looking at the portrait. It was as if she was looking into a mirror. She couldn't believe the flawless attention to detail…the attention paid to her eyes, her mouth, nose, her entire face and the flow of her hair. The portrait in essence captured her inner light and it was as if the artist knew her inside and out...quite intimately.

The bright smile on her face then and the remainder of the day was testament to the fact that she was in love with the portrait. However, it was sad that she didn't know who the person was that had sent such a unique, lovely gift. It was apparent that such a gift came from a man and one who was incredibly artistic and knew her personally. Her mind had immediately jumped to Piotr being her admirer because he was the only occupant of the mansion that was that artistic, but he had quickly dispelled that thought. Her mind struggled to determine who the admirer was. No one outside the mansion came to mind. After much thinking, she was back at square one, clueless and desperate to find out who could have been the one to see her in such a light.

The quote had baffled her at first and it was Professor Xavier that gave her a brief lesson as to the poet and the poem it was taken from… _Childe Harold's Pilgrimage_. She then taken it upon herself to borrow Charles' mint condition, rare hard cover volume of _The Works of Lord Byron_ and spent much of the afternoon reading all four parts of the poem. Ororo was more determined to find out who could have sent her the gift and with such stirring words.

She traced her delicate fingers over the glass frame as she re-read the quote. It would be nice to be loved by someone like her admirer, she enthused, sending delicious shivers rippling down her spine. She wasn't alarmed at the sudden thought, only intrigued. It was with that thought that she prepared herself for the Valentine's Day dance.

* * *

The Wolverine sat in his favorite isolated booth at Harry's partaking of one of his very few guilty pleasures…beer. He was on his tenth, maybe eleventh bottle…hell he had given up keeping track for the night. It was the night of the Valentine's Day dance that the female population of the school had cajoled Xavier into having. Once he had found out that that was their plan for that day, he had made up his mind not to be around for it. He didn't want to be around to break out in hives on account of all the sappy, sentimental love fest that was bound to only serve as a reminder of his dismal love life and his unrequited love for their resident weather Goddess. So he had hightailed it out of there on his scoot, travelling to nearby New Hampshire. So, now here he was biding his time before he was sure the dance was over and everyone was in bed.

As he sucked the bitter brew, his mind wandered to the gift he had anonymously sent to Ororo. He berated himself on the stupidity of the entire deed…the portrait, its frame and the sappy poem. Something akin to a smile lifted the corners of his mouth as his mind drifted back to the portrait and what had spurred him on to actually do it.

He had drawn the portrait from one of the many memories of her he had refused to let go. This particular memory was of a night roughly six months ago, when his nocturnal habits coupled with the various scents that had emerged after the rain storm, had beckoned him outside. He was just in time to see Ororo land gracefully a few feet away from him, apparently after wind riding. He had overheard her one day telling Scott that the most peaceful time for her was riding her winds after a thunderstorm. The image of her beautiful unblemished face, alighted by the new moon's light had struck him, nearly knocking him off his feet. That image had seared his brain, imprinting it into that compartment that held very few happy memories.

He had went to bed that night with that image providing for some of the most wonderful dreams he'd ever had. He had awoken the next morning with the desire to preserve that image, making it endless and permanently etched in time. Thus, the idea for him to place that image on paper. He had no idea where that thought came from, but he knew he had to try. So imagine his surprise at how freely and skillfully his hand moved when he put the pencil and paint to the paper. When he was finished with his task, he was amazed. It was as if the white-haired nymph was staring back at him. His love for her shone through the portrait, every detail of her face was meticulously drawn, from the well-defined angles and planes of her face, to the firmness of jaw, her slender nose and the sexiest mouth framed by equally sexy lips. He fell in love with her even more, by simply looking at what he had just created. He never knew that he was capable of such artistry, of creating something so beautiful, especially with those hands of his. He had simply attributed this specific talent to memories long ago wiped out.

Then came the brilliant idea for him to place the portrait in the unique frame. He had decided that the portrait couldn't stand alone, that it needed something equally beautiful to encase it. He had stumbled upon the frame at a mom and pop antique store on one of his sojourns away from the mansion. When he had carefully laid the portrait within its confines, he was struck at how much more alive the image was.

His decision to send her the portrait as a Valentine's Day gift was a spur of the moment thing, when his sensitized hearing enabled him to hear Rogue lament to Kitty and Jubilee that Ms. Munroe was the only one without a Valentine and how it was unfair because it always seemed the norm for her. His mind had then drifted to last Valentine's Day when they had shared a dance at Harry's when she was there to drown her sorrows for being stood up. He had immediately began to think about how he could make this one better for her. His feelings since last Valentine's Day had long since erupted to what they were now and he was hellbent on making her know that she was loved, albeit secretly. Soon enough, he had realized that the portrait in its elaborate frame was the perfect gift.

Unprepared and unwilling to share with her his feelings, he had decided to send the gift anonymously, adding Lord Byron's quote as an afterthought and for extra sappiness…chicks loved things like that anyway. Again…he had wondered how in hell he knew so much about literature as he did about carpentry, mechanics and now apparently portrait drawing.

Now, sitting in this dive in all his loneliness, he wondered if his gift to her wasn't too much. Knowing her, she would no doubt be on a quest to find out who the sender was, but he knew if he played his cards right, she would never find out…until he was ready to reveal it to her.

* * *

 ** _Happy Love Day! Part II will be posted very soon!_**


End file.
